UnWanted
by Suicidal-Valentine-Rose
Summary: Rukia loves Ichigo so much, but she feels unwanted by him. Will her anger take hold and will she find someone new? Will Ichigo return her feelings? Latest Chapter: 20.
1. Shunned

**Author's Note:_ Okay, this is my first attempt at a chaptered piece and if this chapter is a little crappy - bare with me. It WILL get better, even though personally I don't think this is too bad! Another thing: VERY important, the rulers do not signify the end of the story, right? My computer won't allow me to_** **_chop up the story any other way but to use rulers._**

**_This is rated as a K+ because there is mild, very very mild lanuage and i rated it this way just incase. BEWARE also that there is a lot of italics and commas so just warning you! XD Just please enjoy for I think this is the longest piece I have ever written LOL. If you are a little upset/confuzzled by the end of this chapter don't worry because I'll explain it in the next chapter! Woot! It WILL get BETTER i PROMISE thee!_**

**_AND another thing: I don't own Bleach (duh!) and I don't own any of it's characters!_**

* * *

**(Un)Wanted**

_by Suicidal-Valentine-Rose (woot!)_

Rukia burst through his bedroom door, gritting her teeth and covered in scratches. Ichigo jumped out of the comfortable position on his bed, sending the manga he had been reading flying through the air, hitting Kon in the face.

"Augh! Iii-chiii-goooo! My eye! Nee-san, he hit me in the eye! Nee-san! Ow, ow, ow! It burns!" Kon wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"Shut the hell up, Kon!" Ichigo shouted. Kon sniffed. Rukia's rage grew denser by the second.

"And what happened to you?"

"You left me. With Keigo and the others." Rukia rubbed her aching arm.

"What? Where you attacked by a Hollow?" Ichigo took a sudden interest.

"No but-"

"Well, then."

"'Well, then' what? I can't belive that you just.._left_ me there. It was dark, I can't see that well in the dark. You know that."

"Oh, stop belly achin'." Ichigo returned to his bed.

"What if a Hollow _did_ attack? Huh? How would I reach you? I might have been killed!" Rukia shouted furiously. Stomping her feet on the floor, throwing her arms around. "How could you be so careless?!"

"Chill out, for Christ sake!" Ichigo roared at her, straining to reach his manga on the floor. Too lazy to get off his bed once more. "There _was_ no Hollow. I don't know _why_ you make everything into a drama. You're back _now_, right? It looks to me that you got lost in a thorn bush, that's all. Scratches heal, Rukia."

Rukia stared at him motionless for a moment, tears prickling behind her eyes. He knew how dangerous it was outside alone for a Death God. Especially lately, when for some reason Hollow numbers seemed to be on the increase. So why did he do it? What was wrong with him? He was completely numb from it all; her thoughts, her feelings...

"I hate you!" She screamed, turning and galloping out the room.

Ichigo glanced up a little surprised. He knew she was pissed, but he hadn't expected that!

"See? You upset everyone you know! It's such a shame. When I first caught eyes on you, young Ichigo, I thought you were at least a little nicer than you actually are! Woe! Poor me and Rukia, how do we cope?!!!" Kon turned on the water works again, attempting to _really_ sell his agony this time.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo continued to read, chucking a pillow at Kon's head.

"Ichi-gooooo!!!!"

* * *

Rukia was seated at the end of the back garden, underneath the bear cherry tree. 

The sky opened up and an outburst of rain fled from the darkened clouds. She was soaked before she had a change to flinch. The rain was freezing against her skin, but the weather _did_ managed to disguise her tears well.

She was still so angry. Devastated. And severly pissed. She'd looked out for him a number of times, he had her trust, her support in everything. Yet he did something stupid like that.He was so immature sometimes.

She wiped her eyes then glanced down at her hand.

_Funny how human hands go all wrinkled when they are damp. _Rukia thought suddenly. Her wrinkled hand now had a nice splodge of black on it where her mascara had run and been wiped from her teary eyes.

Then again, maybe she _was_ over reacting. Maybe her feelings for him _were_ wasted. But Rukia couldn't help it. She admired, loved and cared for him so much. So much it ate her alive.

The sky grew dark, as did her thoughts. It was getting late.

Well, to be precise, 'late' had been two hours ago.

_Jesus! How long have I been out here? _Rukia shivered.

Kon leaned out of the window. "Nee-san! It's freezing out here! Come inside! Nee-san! Nee-san!!!!!"

"Yes, I heard you, Kon!" She replied, covering her sadness up with a cheery voice.

_Freaking stuffed animal - what do you know?_

* * *

Rukia couldn't sleep. She was sitting cross-legged inside Ichigo's closet, scoffing the Yuzu's chocolate ice cream she'd stolen from the freezer while felt sorry for herself. 

_Funny how something cold and chocolate-e can ease the pain..._

"You know, about Rukia..."

Rukia pricked up her ears and leaned against the closet door, making the muffled voices just that little bit clearer. She placed her empty ice cream tub down.

"Oh, Ichi! You shouldn't have been so nasty earlier! You're so CRUEL!"

"Thank you, Kon!" Rukia whispered to herself, straining to hear Ichigo's low voice in reply.

"Shhh." Ichigo scolded. "Anway, do you think...do you think that she..._likes_ me, Kon?"

A pause of silence.

"Mayyyybbbeeee..." Kon said wearily, anxiously awaiting Ichigo's response.

"Hmm."

"AAWWWWW!!! ICHIGO! You love Nee-san, don't you?!!! I KNOW IT!!! Awwwww!!"

"Shut UP!"

Kon was silenced by a fist now embedded in his face.

"Ichigo! Just how many times _are_ you going to hit me in the face tonight?" Kon frowned angrily.

"As many times as it takes for you to shut that freakin' mouth of yours."

"Oooohhh, but, Ichi-gooooooooooooo!" Kon began to wail again.

"Oh, SHUT UP, Kon!!!" Rukia screamed. She was SO sick and tired of him; always moaning, groaning, wailing, crying. He NEVER shut up!!

Rukia up her hands to her mouth and gasped. Ichigo and Kon stared up at the closet.

_Shit! Oh my God! They're gonna know that I was listening! No! Damn You, Rukia!_

* * *

**_YAY!!!! Did you enjoy the twisted mine of moi? Well then, you know what to do...R&R plez!!!!!_**

**_Don't be too harsh with your comments, though!_**

**_P.S. BEWARE of the commas + italics!!! MWAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!_**


	2. Lover's Tiff

**Author's Note: _Yay! Chapter two! Anyway, you still remember the stuff with the rulers right? Good:) I Don't own Bleach and WE all KNOW that by now, right?_**

**_I'm pretty enjoying writing these, so I hope you lot all enjoy reading them! Writing chapter 3 as we speek so..._**

**_hope this chapter isn't too short, it didn't seem too short to me, but hey, whattdo i know? Just enjoy!_**

* * *

The bright summer's sun burst through the curtains, streaming light into the black abyss that was Ichigo's room. No one would've thought that there had been a thunder torm the night before. Ichigo must have been a secret vampire because he still hadn't opened his curtains even though it was almost time for school and he had eaten his breakfast some time ago.

"Ichigo! You'll get fat if you eat TWO breakfasts EVERY morning!" Isshin beamed, sticking his head around the door.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok. Just remember that if you do make a habit of it, you'll be so fat that you'll-"

"Yeah, okay, dad. Just leave me alone, will ya?"

"Oh, Ichigo, I was just giving fatherly advice!"

"I said: Go AWAY!!"

"Fine! Fine!" Isshin disappeared behind the door. "I'll leave you to get FAT!!"

Ichigo huffed. Whay couldn't he have a normal dad like everybody else?

He approached his closet, knocking on the door with one hand, the other carrying a bowl of miso soup in the other. _(I don't have a clue what japanese people eat for friggin breakfast, alright?!)_

_Was she eavesdropping last night? No, no...She told Kon to be quiet AFTER I asked him...But then again, maybe she was listening...God, I hope not! _

"Rukia! Breakfast!" He knocked again.

_Shit! What will she think? That I_ like _her or something? Shit! What if she asks me why I asked? Oh, God, please! Shit! What will I say? Oh, no! Damn Kon!_

"Damn it, Rukia!" Ichigo pulled back the closet door.

She wasn't there. Maybe she'd left for school early. But why would she do that? Unless she was still pissed at him.

_I guess I _was_ a_ little _out of order for leaving there with Chad and the others. Especially Keigo...Sometimes I can be so-_

"Reckless." Kon said calmly. A REAL rarity for the little stuffed animal.

Ichigo jumped right out of his skin. "God damnit, Kon! Why can't you inform me when you're gonna make a little guest appearance, huh?"

"Maybe you should worry more about Nee-san rather than me." Kon ignored Ichigo's angry expression and continued. "It's true that you hardly _ever _listen to a word she says unless it has the letters 'H,O,L,L,O,W' in it."

"Well, how should I make it up to her? She's just so...boring."

"What?!!!!!" Kon screamed, leaping out of one of the drawers of Ichigo's bed side cabinet. "Nee-san is no where NEAR boring! Oh, wait til I tell her what she said! She'll be ssssooooo_ happy_!" Kon grinned, finally realizing the height of his sarcasm.

* * *

It was nice to have some time to yourself, Rukia thought gladly as she padded through the alleys towards the school. Even if it was only a few thirty minutes or so. She had some time to clear her head.

_Hmmmm. I wonder why he asked Kon if I liked him or not. Does he...no! He wouldn't. He dosen't. Ichigo's far too self-centered to feel any emotion for anybody else..._

Rukia supposed the best thing to do was to forgive him, but there was something in her that refused. It was about time he learnt the hard way, instead of being giving the easy way out of everything all the time.

"Rukia!! Rukia, wait!"

Rukia stopped and turned around to see a orange-haired boy running towards her with something in his arms. So much for clearing my head, Rukia thought bitterly.

"What do you want?" She snapped, folding her arms and looking away.

"I'm... I'm really...really sorry about...about yesterday..." He managed to force out in between his gasps for oxygen.

Rukia continued to walk. "It's not just about _yesterday_."

"What?"

"Hahahahaa...tee hee, you're in for it now, Kurosaki!" Kon chuckled, climbing out of Ichigo's arms and into his schoolbag.

"What do you mean not just yesterday?"

"Just lately. You've been pushing me away, ignoring me, hurting me."

"'Hurting' you? Like what have I done to 'hurt' you?"

_Wish I hadn't said that last one. _Rukia swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say without giving too much away.

"Errr. Well. I-I um..."

"Exactly! You're just putting me on a guilt trip for no good reason, aren't ya?" Ichigo said triumphantly.

"No! No, that's not it at all!" She protested, frowning at him.

"Yeah!" Kon waved his fist around in the air as if he'd won a war.

"Who asked you, damnit!" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't pretend you know what I'm thinking, Ichigo! What could I possibly gain from putting you on a guilt trip?"

"Well, what then? Tell me what I've done that is just _soooo_ terrible!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Rukia placed her hands over her ears and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ichigo yelled. "Loud enough for you?!"

* * *

"Have you guys noticed that Ichigo and Kuchiki-san haven't uttered a single word to each other today?!" Keigo seemed totally and completely intrigued by the whole affair that was unravelling right before his eyes.

"Mmm,mmm." Mizuiro nodded in agreement.

"Lover's tiff, maybe." Chad observed quietly.

Rukia and Ichigo sat at different desks at opposite ends of the classroom. Everyone else seemed to have their own little group they stuck with. Like, Keigo had Chad and Mizuiro, Orihime had Tatsuki and Chizuru and so on and so forth...Rukia felt so alone. If this was what school life was, if this was what emotions felt like, maybe being human wasn't all that to which it was cracked up to be. She could safely say that she wasn't ejoying it. Especially that feeling of_ love _which everyone spoke so cheerfully of. Especially Orihime.

She glanced down at the desk she was currently seated at. It was only her lunch that would keep her company. And what a grand job it was doing!

"Feeling lonsome?" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a bespectacled black-haired boy glaring down at her with a faint smile plastered on his face.

_Ishida..._

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan! Look, Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san aren't sitting with each other today!" Orihime gasped, pointing towards Rukia then at Ichigo's orange head.

"Yeah..." Tatsuki thought for a moment. _Now why wouldn't them two be speaking...? They're always together..._

"Hime! Stay still my little flower!" Chizuru giggled sweetly, armed with a hairbrush in her hand. "How can I do your hair if you're moving so erratically, my little pumpkin!"

"Mind if I sit with you?" Ishida said, his smile still ever-present. Rukia shook her head. She needed someone to talk with, even if it came in the form of a Quincy.

"So, why aren't you with 'ol orange hair?" Ishida put his lunchbox on the table next to hers. "Fancy a rice ball?" He held one out to her.

"Errrm, sure." She smiled, taking the food of his hand.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was staring at them, his anger intensifying. Just what was that damn Quincy doing with her? Buttering her up? _I thought he hated Death Gods! _Oh, what was he doing now? _Giving her poison! Don't take it, Rukia! He's probably planning to rape you or something! Dont...Oh, damnit, RUKIA!!!! I told you not to take it!!_

Ichigo's head went quiet, as a new thought invaded.

_Is_ this _what I'm doing wrong? Not saying what's in my head aloud? Is this what Kon meant._

* * *

"Orihime! To me, to me! I'm open!" Tatsuki waved her arms around as Orihime stood dumdfounded with the ball at her feet.

"Open? Really?" Keigo raised an eyebrow as he helped carry the equipment back to the shed.

"Orihime, pass it to me, I'm gonna aim it at his head!!" Tatsuki gritted her teeth at Keigo.

Ichigo stood still for a moment, catching Rukia's dark eyes in his wondering gaze. He could sense the sadness even from all those meters away. He still didn't fully understand what she'd meant earlier. What was he hurting exactly? He'd never accidently injured her in battle or anything. Could it be that she possibly...like him? No, no! He shook his head and continued to tidy up. It was such a ridiculous thing to imagine. Like she would; someone as high up as her, a Death God, sink so low as to like someone like him! Hah!

But, then again...

* * *

**_Bet ya'll wondering what's gonna happen, eh? I have plenty of plans for this series. Well, not planty, but some at least._**

**_Anywho, please R&R!!!! AND; wow, Isshin's back 2 lyf!!!!!! yaya - i think LOL - you'll get it if you read my other Bleach fan fic intitled 'cry'...anyway just R&R plez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**


	3. The Diary Situation

**Author's Note: _I am REALLY excited about this chapter LOL. Things are gonna get effed up i can tell ya! TEE HEE, ya'll gonna be shocked outta ya minds XD. It ain't that exciting but hey...P.S. ya'll know the drill wit da rulers now, right?_**

**_Anywho, I don't own bleach etc. Please enjoy! R&R!_**

* * *

Ichigo laid on his bed, reliving the events of the previous days.

_What is it with her and that damn Quincy? They're meant to be enemies! Ishida is such a little suck-up, why can't Rukia see that?! I bet he's just tryin' to get in her pants...Rukia can be so blind sometimes! Ever since he spoke to her the other day, they've been friggin' unseperable. He's all like 'Oh, do ya wanna come to the movies, Kuchiki-san? Do you wanna watch the sunset, Kuchiki-san? Do you wanna go out with me, Kuchiki-san?!!!'_

He could feel himself boil up.

_Just the thought of that creep touching **my **Rukia..._

Ichigo gasped. Did he really just think that? _His_ Rukia? What the hell was that? Since when was she _his_? God, things were gettin' really screwed up lately. With Rukia not talking to him, or when she did she'd start shouting, and Ishida sucking up to her all the damn time.

_Always trying to make her go out with him to the latest bloody chick flick - Rukia dosen't even know what a chick flick _is

They were out again that night aswell. Rukia and Ishida. Out to the beach, or lake, or something like that. Ichigo didn't really listen to her when she had said about it. She spoke too much. Even when she was quiet it seemed as though she was bursting to use her lungs. _Bursting to tell some poor innocent stranger some useless information about something no one really cares about._

"Like her feelings." Kon poked his head out from under the covers.

"Kon!!!! Why do you do THAT?!!!"

"Do what?" Kon smiled innocently, struggling free from the restrains of Ichigo's sheets. "I was merely observing."

"Yeah, about something that's none of your buisness."

"Do you want Nee-san to talk to you again or what?"

"Duh!!"

"Well then, you're gonna have to listen to her more."

"I'm sick of listening to her yappin' at me. All she does is moan. I've got my _own_ problems without hearing her's 24/7!" Ichigo snapped, refusing to listen to Kon's friendly advice.

"How can THAT be true? She hasn't spoken to you over the last three or four days!" Kon protested.

"Yeah, but whenever I _try_ to talk to her, she justs shrugs her shoulders or shakes her head. How can _I_ have a conversation with someone like _that_?!"

"But, she LOVES you, Ichigo!!" Kon put his hands to his mouth, realizing what he'd just said.

"What?!"

"It's true!" Kon said. He'd started so he thought he'd carry on!

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" Ichigo sat up on his bed.

"No..."

"Well then, how can you know for sure?"

"Please, Ichigo, it's the truth! It's plain to see! She's written a diary and everything! Look! In here!" Kon leaped off the bed and ran over to the closet.

_Her diary...? _Ichigo thought to himself. _I didn't know she had one! She told Kon but didn't tell me! I bet she ran off and told that bastard Ishida, though!! I'm sssoooo gonna kick his ass when I see him! But still...I fail to see how a diary proves she loves me..._

"Here!" Kon had sucessfully retrieved it and was now waving the red in the air. "I bet it'll say in here her true feelings! Read it!"

"Kon, it's her _diary_! I can't _read_ it!"

"If ya wanna know how she really feels, then just READ the damn thing!"

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

_Lately I've been wondering whether he is in fact treating me like this, or I'm just suffering from a mental illness. I don't like eaither option very much, I have to say, I did, some time ago, think that human life seemed at least a little fun. All that stuff of friends, lovers, chocolate and discos looked like a haze of happiness. But now, when too much chocolate can add pounds, there's not enough money for discos, friends are hard to find and the bitter truth about love has dawned on me, earth seems a very sad and lonely place to be. Maybe I'm being dramatic, as Ichigo always tell me..._

Rukia stopped writing as she heard voices outside the closet. It sounded like Ichigo's annoying little sister Yuzu showing him how she'd dressed Kon up nice and feminine. Kon was going to be so pleased:)

Ishida had bought the diary a few days ago for her. It'd taken her a while to understand the purpose of it, even after all his explaining. She had gotten it in the end though, or at least she thought. Ishida told her that it didn't really matter what she did with it, as long as she took good care of it. Rukia appreciated his gift, and his kindess - to which wasn't getting much off of anyone else lately. cough Ichigo cough

Rukia had seen a lot of technology of the human world, but she was convinced this was one of the best inventions ever. How you can just write whatever you think or feel at any given moment of the day, and how you werent oblidged to write a whole paragraph each day. You could write what you wanted, when you wanted, where you wanted. And there was like a law that said no one else was allowed to look in it!

After Yuzu's footsteps were heard heading out of the room, Rukia put her head down and got stuck in.

_I'm really glad Ishida gave me this book. He's so nice and kind. Who'd have thought that a Quincy could be so...nice! Not that Quincys are evil or anything, but it's well known how they feel about us Death Gods. He's so clever as well. He's gifted when it comes to needlework and stuff. He even sewed my name on the front of this book! (The cover's made of something called 'Swade', I believe!)_

Rukia began to smile.

_We've become like the best of friends! He's always taking me places, to the movies and stuff. I don't know what I'd do without him. He actually listens to me, unlike Ichigo. Ishida makes me feel...wanted._

_Surely that's enough for one night! _Rukia yawned, putting her pen down. _He'll be here in a minute to take me out! I can't wait!_

Rukia peered at the small alarm clock she'd taken from Karin's room. She still had a good twenty minutes on her hands before she was supposed to meet him outside Ichigo's house. _Hmmmm. What can I do to pass the time?_

After a little thought, she decided to flick through her diary pages and admire her writing skills. She flicked through and just stopped to read any random thing that happened to catch her eye. She marvelled at her work, thinking she should take up being a writer/artist.

She stopped to see one page ended with the words: 'I love', then on the next page it had 'Ichigo' written in big letters.

_Hmmmm. Not at THIS moment in time! Not after you've treated me so horridly! _She thought to herself, ripping the second page out and stuffing it in her pocket. _Wow. Didn't know I could tear so well, not even a single rip to be seen!_

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida yelled from down below.

"Oh, coming!!!" Rukia hid her diary back underneath the mattress where she kept it, and headed off out the window.

* * *

_**Now...(again)...**_

She felt kind of bad for ripping it out. It was fair to say she was mad at the time, but for 1 she'd ripped Ishida's beautiful book which he'd spent his money on and 2 it was true what she'd written. About loving Ichigo. It seemed no matter how mad she was at him, nor no matter how much he made her cry, his name constantly ringed in her head.

"Are you alright?" Ishida suddenly stopped, noting Rukia's sad face. "I can take you home if you like. If you're uncomfortable in the dark."

_Oh, Ishida, you're so kind. If only Ichigo were more like you. You're not self-centered. You don't dwell on your problems, you're so selfless. You're the opposite to Ichigo in almost everyway. If only I was in love with someone like you instead..._

"Rukia?" He approached her.

"No, no, I'm ok. I'm fine, really." Rukia forced a smile and shook her head. Ishida placed his hands on her cheeks and smiled. Rukia forgot to breathe for a second.

"Hey Rukia," he began, refusing to take his eyes off of her's. "If anybody's giving you problems, you can tell me. I'm a good listener."

_I know you are..._

"Now, come on." He grabbed her hand. "If we wanna get a good view of the ocean before it comes in!"

* * *

"Here, look!!! 'I can't tell him how I _really_ feel. He thinks we're just friends, he probably wouldn't understand the way I feel for him.'" Kon began reading from the first few pages of the diary, carelessly reading Rukia's private thoughts and emotions out aloud for the world to hear. 

"Does it actually say CLEARLY that she loves ME? 'Coz for all you know, she could be talking about anyone."

"Hang on, let me scan through here..." Kon began flipping through the pages frantically. It was as if he was on a mission to save the world. You could pratically see the determination in his eyes.

Ichigo felt something strange rush over him. Something new, strange and exciting. It was hard to explain what it was, but it was a nice feeling. Like a tingle, it fluttered around in his stomach; like butterflies. It was one of the biggest rushes of excitement he'd ever felt. He liked it.

_What the hell is wrong with me? What, am I getting excited because Rukia might _like_ me? I don't understand..._

"Ichigo!" Kon brought him back to reality. "You read it! I can't bare to look."

Kon handed Ichigo the book. At the bottom of the left page was written 'I love'. Knowing that the answer he wanted - yes 'wanted' - was just a centimeter or so away at the top of the next page, made his stomach churn. A sick feeling kicked him so hard it almost winded him.

_Oh my God. This is it. I'm gonna know whether Rukia actually likes me or not._

He was itching to see what name was written on the next page but his eyes were pulling him back. Ichigo could feel his mind flipping, his heart racing. He scanned his eyes over to the next page...

_I love..._

* * *

She'd enjoyed herself. Ishida had sucessfully made her forget about her worries. Even if he only made them vanish for a few minutes, those few minutes were heaven. It was still a mystery why he had spoke to her that day, when she was sitting all alone. They weren't enemies, but hadn't really been friends either. It was just another thing that confused her. Maybe he saw her sitting all by herself and pitied her. For Rukia suspected that Ishida was lonely too, and those last few days they'd spent together had opened him up a little too. He wasn't all that bad after people got to know him. Despite what Ichigo thought and said about him. 

"It's really late. Maybe we should head back?" Rukia sighed, hugging her knees and staring out into the ocean. She was comfortable in that position; right up against Ishida's warm body, feeling his heart beat musically through his chest, his arm around her - locking in the body heat they shared.

"It's up to you. I could stay a little longer, but if you want me to take you home I don't mind doing so." He replied softly, realizing that his face was so close to her's.

"We can stay just a little longer, then." She confirmed, closing her eyes

"Rukia, do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?" Rukia turned to face him, a confused look across her face. _Why would he ask a question like that?_

"Good."

She felt her body freeze, as though she was unable to moove or speak. Rukia gasped as he pressed his lips against her's, kissing her so lightly. She felt her self blush. What was he doing?

_Oh my goodness! Ishida! No, no, no! NO!!! What am I doing? Oh, God!! Ichigo...Just pretend it's Ichigo..._

* * *

"Well?! Who is it?" Kon whispered, his eyes covered by his hands. "What's the name? Ichigo?" 

Ichigo felt like he'd been punched in the stomach several times over. "'I love...'"

_Ishida..._

* * *

**_OMFG!!!! did you just read that?!!! WOW. _**

**_0.0_**

**_Anway, I bet it was pretty predictable to some of yas, but who cares? it was good right? Well, tell me what you thought! REVIEW plez!!!!!_**


	4. Ringing True Lyrics

**Author's Note: _Okay, beings it's the last day of my winter holidays (sob), I decided that I'd treat you all to a double helping. So i uploaded chapter 4 & 5 together jus so ya know...REMEMBER about the rulers? GOOD :)_**

**_Please enjoy. Also, there's probably only going to be 10 chapters to this, so...just enjoy it while you can LOL_**

* * *

Rukia laid on her small bed incased inside Ichigo's closet. He hadn't made her breakfast that morning. He hadn't attempted to wake her up. He hadn't laid out clean school clothes for her. Well, he hadn't even washed them. He hadn't done anything.

She was late for school, but she didn't really care. What was really chewing away at her brain was the fact that her diary had been shifted from it's normal position. She bit nervously at her lip. Maybe he'd read it, seen what she'd written. Maybe he'd seen that she'd written about loving him, how stubborn he was, how he'd never understand her feelings. Her stomach felt like it twisting all out of shape. That whole thing with Ishida had made things a whole lot worse. Now she had two MAJOR problems on her hands. It would be far easier if she just fled back to Soul Society.

She began to sob. Maybe Ichigo loved her too, but after reading what she thought of him in her diary, he'd soon go off of her. As for Ishida, Rukia didn't want to hurt him either. It was as if she was suffocating, surrounded by the cold eyes of strangers, judging her for being so mean and heartless to people she called her friends. Her tears were uncontrollable. She wanted, needed, someone to hold her and tell her things were going to be alright...

"Nee-san." Kon whispered, opening the closet door. She was laying down but he knew she wasn't asleep. Not as though he really cared anyway. "Nee-san, are you alright?"

"No!" Rukia cried, burying her face in her pillow in an attempt to hide her tears from Kon. He did notice, however.

"Nee-san, what's wrong? You can tell me."

_Funny...That's what Ishida said last night..._

"Did Ichigo read my diary?"

"Er..."

"I won't get mad, just tell me the truth."

"Um, yes. We both did. Me more than him, though." Kon confessed, praying she didn't smack him in the face for routing through her things without permission.

"I see..." She sniffed.

_Oh, God. He really did see what I've written. He's going to hate me and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have wrote those things..._

"He didn't want to, Nee-san. I made him. He wanted to know whether you liked him or not, so I said he should read your diary."

"Kon! Why did you do that? You know that a diary is personal! Congratulations, you just made my life a whole lot easier - NOT!"

"Well, it's not my fault you wrote that you loved that Ishida boy, is it?!" Kon put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"I didn't write that." Rukia looked at him puzzled. "I wrote that I love..." She trailed off.

_Shit! I ripped the page out that had Ichigo's name on it! The page that was left must have 'Ishida' written on it! Oh, no! Ichigo thinks I love Ishida!!!_

"What?!"

"Kon, I don't love Ishida, look. I ripped this page out because I was angry at Ichigo." She handed him the piece of paper from her pocket.

Kon scanned it before confirming: "Yup. I guess you're right."

"Does Ichigo think that I love Ishida?"

"Yes...well, we both did, until you showed me that. Maybe you should come clean and tell Ichigo how you feel before this mess gets even bigger!"

"You're right, Kon." Rukia stuffed the paper back into her pocket and got off the bed. "I just hope I can tell him before he finds out that Ishida kissed me."

"Ishida WHAT??!!!!!"

_

* * *

Why does my chest ache so much? Why am I so god damn angry? It's not as though I'm _jealous_ of that freak Ishida, is it? No _way_. He's not worth getting all annoyed at. He's such a wuss, anyways! Fine by me if Rukia wants to marry the Quincy and have little freaky kids running around their cottage in the suburbs. I guess I just have an infection or something. Flu, maybe. Or it might be something more serious. Oh, well..._

"Ichi-gggoooooo!" Keigo leapt on Ichigo's back and smiled. "How are you today?"

"Fine 'til I see you!"

"Are we still not talkin' to Kuchiki-san?" Keigo asked, his face as bright as the sun. He was obviously hyper about something. But then again, Keigo always was. "You two should really sort things out! It's stressing me out not seeing you two together all the time!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ichigo pushed him off his back and sat down beside the window.

_I kinda wished I'd spoken to her this morning. It feels sorta lonely without her, even though we haven't really spoken a word to each other over the last couple of days. Today seems to be the worst. I sorta...miss her._

**

* * *

**

Rukia ran all the way to school, thinking about what had happened the night before. How Ichigo must've felt when he'd read it. She felt so bad.

She panted as she stopped just outside the classroom door. Her classroom door. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would explode. She knocked on the door which was closed for some reason. She smiled as Orihime opened it. Orihime's expression was not a cheerful one, however. Rukia padded inside. Everyone was crowding Ichigo for some reason. He hadn't seemed to notice her standing there with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'll tell ya I ain't talkin to Rukia," Ichigo began. "'Coz she is a selfish bitch. Always thinking of herself..."

Ichigo suddenly stopped as Keigo nudged him and pointed towards the door. Ichigo's smug smile quickly faded as he saw Rukia's face.Her beautiful eyes swelled with her tears.

"Rukia...I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Rukia fled - crying as she went.

_Fuck! I've made her run away again! Fuck it, Ichigo! If only you could keep your damn mouth shut!!! _Ichigo thought drastically as he ran after her.

* * *

He'd followed her all the way out of school. It appeared that the security guard wasn't around that day. The school grounds were so empty, as though the world had died the moment Rukia became upset.

"Why are you following me?!!" Rukia screamed, tears burning her cold face as she jogged out of the main gate. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry! Rukia, I am SO sorry. I wasn't thinking when I opened my mouth."

"Yeah, you never think when you open your mouth. That's your problem."

Ichgio caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Pulling her towards him.

"Don't even TOUCH me! I don't want your filth on my arm!" Rukia pulled her arm away, clenching her fists. "You know, all I ever did was like you. Worry for you, cry for you, listen to you, admire you. Love you. And all you can do in return is throw it in my face. I swear you must hate me, because there's no other reason why you'd act this way."

"Well, how do you _expect_ me to react? When _you_ love that damn Ishida!"

"I can't believe how blind you are..." Rukia said softly. It began to rain heavily. Ichigo realized neither of them had a coat.

Rukia held out the piece of paper. "Maybe you should get some evidence before you accuse me of such a thing."

Ichigo took the paper off her, and with one last look of desperation Rukia ran off.

* * *

Rukia sat herself down on some steps that were placed in front of a house. She didn't know where she was. She'd run so far that she'd gotten herself lost in the rain. The sky was so dark that the street lamps were lit, her only light. It was probably best to wait until the rain stopped, then maybe she would be able to grasp her bearings.

Suddenly the door behind opened, and a tall figure stood before her.

"Rukia?" A calm voice said.

_I know that voice..._

"Are you alright?"

It was Ishida. Wearing checkered pajamas, holding a bin bag filled with what Rukia presumed to be trash.

_Ishida...? Shouldn't you be in school?_

"Ishida, I...I never knew you lived here. I thought I was lost, then...then you just...just c-came out."

_Damn this is awkward..._

"Hey, you look freezing, come inside." Ishida dropped the trash bag down beside the steps and gestured the warm light glowing from in his doorway.

"So, why aren't you at school?" Rukia asked, sitting herself down. Ishida closed the door behind her, then sat down beside her.

She could feel her body grow tenser. Why did he have to sit so close? It made her feel uncomfortable, knowing that Ichigo should be the one close to her and not Ishida. Rukia could practically feel Ishida's warm breath against her neck. She shuddered.

"Oh, I had a bit of a cold. It's perked up a bit. So hopefully you shouldn't catch anything." He smiled, causing her to smile nervously in return.

_Did I subconciously know where I was going? Did I plan it? What a coinsidence that I just happened to end up at his house and he just happened to be home! _

"Why aren't you at school, then?"

"Well, me and Ichigo had an arguement, and I...I ran away. He didn't try to run after me. Well, he did at first but...You know it feels like he dosen't care about me at all."

"I don't know whether he cares for you, Kuchiki-san," He wrapped his arms around her. "But I do." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

_No! Please! I don't wanna feel extra guilty, please!_

But even though her mind willed her to wriggle out of his arms, she couldn't. It was like a replay of what happened the night before. She was frozen. Screaming for help inside her head but her mouth wouldn't fall suit. She was truly paralyzed.

"Ishida...please..." Rukia squeezed from her lungs.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" He inquired, spotting the graze on her elbow.

"Oh, I must have scraped it when I fell over in that puddle. It's nothing big." Rukia confirmed, inspecting it thoroughly.

"I'll go get some cream. Here, I'll put the radio on - something for you to listen to." He smiled sweetly, turning on the stereo before leaving the room.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_As her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_Oh for GOD's sake! Who thinks this song fits perfectly with the moment...Ermm, Rukia Kuchiki!_

Ishida could've written the friggin' song himself it fitted so well. Rukia guessed he wouldn't mind spending every day in the pouring rain. He'd probably like to fix her broken smile, and like her to stay a while at his house. And the worst of all, she most possibly was loved by him.

"Here." He said, rubbing the cream over her wound.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"You really are pretty, Rukia."

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

"And I know that I'm a little shy and afraid to say how I feel..."

_But that dosen't matter anymore..._

"But...does it really matter? I know I can be hard to work with sometimes, but do you think you can see past my faults? And like me truly for who I am?"

Rukia sat dumbfounded. Had those words really just come from Ishida Uryuu's mouth? Did _he_ write that song? What was she doing there?

_Hang on! That's it! I'm supposed to like Ichigo for who he is. Yes, sometimes he can be selfish and occaisonally forgets to think about people's feelings before he speaks, but...He makes my life complete. Even if lately he has seemed a little weird, but, you know, I've been weird too. I should give him some slack, I guess. I gotta get outta this place! _

"I'm sorry, Ishida. I've gotta go." Rukia stood up and smiled a genuine smile. "I've gotta apologize to Ichi."

"But, he's so mean to you. He treats you like shit!"

"Like I said, sorry!"

Rukia opened Ishida's front door and ran through the rain again. But this time it was to find the person she loved.

* * *

**_ERRRMMM ...Hope ya'll liked :) please R&R!! thankin youzy!_**


	5. Coming Clean

**Author's note:** _**Sorry this is short, or is it???? Anywho, there's no rulers YAY!!! anyway, back 2 da story!**_

* * *

Ichigo stared at the piece of paper. He had read it over four times now, the words were branded into his brain. He couldn't believe how selfsih he'd been. He had no right to treat her that way, Rukia didn't deserve it. And he didn't like seeing her hurt or angry and yet that was all she'd been feeling over the previous days - and he hadn't even noticed. He'd spent so much time treating her badly that she'd grown closer to Ishida - and Ichigo didn't like that. The thought of them two together; he didn't know what they were doing, thinking, plotting. Well, not so much for Rukia; Ichigo knew that she would refuse to do anything she didn't want to. But that Ishida, he was clever. Ichigo could easily imagine him pressuring her and persuading her to do things she was uncomfortable with.

His stomach flipped. Everytime he thought about them two, especially Rukia, he was almost doubled over in pain. This surely was the worst stomach bug he'd ever come down with.

_I wonder if this is what Rukia suffers when she thinks about him. Or me? Damn it must be annoying..._

She hadn't come back yet. School had finished, yet she wasn't home. He wanted her home. Safe and dry. She was bound to catch a cold in that terrible weather. He didn't want her getting sick. He didn't want her to have any contact with Ishida in that weather. For Ichigo could just imagine him acting all gentlemen like, letting her into his home, getting her a little drunk, one thing leading to another and...

_Ugh! That's just too gross to think about. I seriously doubt that Rukia is _that_ stupid, and if she claims to love me, then I don't see why she'd go running off to him...But, then again I can't really blame her for confiding in him. I wish she would confide in me instead, though. But I guess it's difficult for her or something. I don't know. Why are things always so complicated?! If life were a bit more simple, we'd have this thing all sorted out..._

"Ichigo..." He heard as his window was whacked open. "Ichigo..."

"Rukia." He replied softly, rushing over to her side. "Are you alright?"

He helped her down of the ledge.

"Fine. Just a little wet." She smiled, glancing at her drenched clothes.

Rukia sat down on his bed.

"Oh, um, wait I'll go get a towell."

_I'm really glad I came home. Ishida made me feel welcome and everything, but I know that it's here I belong. I've gotta tell Ichigo what happened. I've gotta tell him how I feel. I need to get this off my chest._

"Here." Ichigo returned, throwing a towell at her head. Lucky she caught it before it made contact with her face. She sniffed it, breathing in the beautiful essence of lemon washing powder. The sweet scent of home. She began drying her head.

Ichigo was surprised. He wasn't angry that she'd ran off, he wasn't annoyed that she'd made him worry like that, he wasn't even bothered that her clothes were forming a huge wet patch on his clean quilt. All that mattered to him at that moment was that she was home with him, and that she had a smile on her face. Seeing her happy made him feel warm inside. Made him relax.

Rukia removed the towell, exposing her dark messy hair.

"Love your hair!" Ichigo pointed and chuckled.

"I don't know what you're laughin' at. Your's is worse!" Rukia giggled.

It felt good to laugh together. Just her and him. It made her relax.

"Ichigo. There's something I need to say." Rukia watched his cheerful face lose it's energy.

_Oh, this is so hard. He's gonna be really pissed. But I gotta say it or it'll kill me._

"Ichigo...I...Last night, when me and Ishida were out...at the beach...we...we um..."

_Oh, no. _Ichigo thought. _Please don't say you two-_

"We sorta...kissed."

Rukia suddenly felt so small. A tiny child at the mercy of a devil.

_Wish I hadn't said anything._

"You...ki-kissed him?" Ichigo could hardly breathe. It was so tempting to hit her. His stomach tightened and went through the same odd process it had over the past days. The thought of them two burned his skull. It hurt. Strangely.

Ichigo stood up, glaring at the window. He didn't want to see her, hear her, smell her. "I see..." He mumbled, spite in his voice.

"But Ichigo," She leapt to her feet and embraced him tightly. "It is you that I like. Ishida is a friend. _He_ kissed _me_! I didn't stop him although I wish I did but I couldn't. I don't know why I couldn't I just-"

"Did you kiss him back?" Ichigo interrupted, a little calmer than Rukia expected.

She shook her head quickly. "No. I don't love him. I love _you_."

Ichigo felt his body tremble inside, that butterfly feeling returned and kicked him. He knew how she felt - thanks to her diary - but he'd never heard her say the words out loud. Never heard that sentence. _I love you..._

"But," He said softly, feeling the anger drain away. "I-I...I don't feel the same...way...sorry."

Rukia held back the tears that were dying to be released. "That's ok..."

_I know you're lying..._

* * *

**_Thanking you for reading!! Plez R&R even if you've reviewed before! Thanks!_**


	6. Special People With Special Keys

**Author's note: _Ya'll KNOW the thing wit da rulers. right? GOOD!! Another thing, you all want this situation fixed - me 2 -but there's gonna b 10 chapters and I'm only on 6 - things can't all be cleared up on chapter six, oh no! LOL Don't worry, things are going to get interesting, I think. I have a bit planned so, mwahahahaha. Anywho, sorry this was late I think it's the hardest chapter to freakin' write! But thanks for your paitence + reviews! Woot! Can't wait 4 chapter 7! And i don't own Bleach, we all know that!_**

* * *

The sun had finally decided to show it's face after almost a whole week of continuous rain. It was so bright it shone through the clouds, burning the backs of any unsuspecting students that entered into it's view. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that the weather reflected Rukia's feelings. She obviously felt happy that day. It made him smile.

"Sorry that I made you feel guilty." Rukia said in the middle of muching on the sandwiches that Isshin had made that morning. "I should've sorted my head out before I went blaming things on you."

"That's ok." Ichigo grinned. "I'm sorry I was so...mean. And sorry that I called you a selfish bitch."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ichigo apologizing to her. "It's alright, Ichi."

"'Coz ya know, you aren't a bitch. And you definately ain't selfish..." He quickly closed his mouth as he saw Rukia's eyes staring at him in interest.

Rukia was enjoying herself. The lovely weather, sitting cross-legged, talking and eating with Ichigo on their lunchbreak. It was like old times. Having fun, sort of. Not highly energetic nor exactly _exciting_ fun, but a more peaceful kind of fun. Rukia loved it.

"Rukia?" She glanced up to see the face she'd grown to regret seeing. Ichigo looked up in interest.

_What the fuck does he want? _Ichigo thought furiously.

"What do _you_ want?" Ichigo huffed, glaring at the shadow before him. "Rukia don't wanna see you!"

"And since when did you know what Kuchiki-san wants, might I ask?" Ishida chuckled. Ichigo growled in response, folding his arms and looking more pissed than ever.

"Errm, Ishida...wha-what do you want...?" Rukia strained to sound as polite as possible, ignoring Ichigo's disgruntled glances.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, that's if you don't mind?" Ishida held out a hand to help Rukia up off the grass.

"Um...ok." She took his hand, slightly worried that this gesture would send a spark in the Quincy's brain telling him that she loved him or something! Ishida pushed back his glasses and smiled at Ichigo.

"I'll be back in a minute, Ichigo. Look after my stuff for me." Rukia turned to go as Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't let him touch you." Ichigo whispered sternly in her ear. "If he tries anything, you just scream ya head off - I'll come and sort 'im out!"

Rukia blushed. "I appreciate your concern. But, I think I'll be safe." She whispered back.

With that, Rukia left. With Ishida. Without Ichigo.

**

* * *

**

The corridors of the school were desolate that afternoon. Not a pupil nor teacher in sight. It was rather frightening walking through the darkened passageways with a person you'd almost completely lost trust in.

"Ever seen this place?" Ishida stopped, nodding towards the locked door on their right. "The 'I.T' room..."

"Yes, but we're not allowed in there. Only 'special' people with _'special'_ keys. I doubt you're that sad that _you_ are one of _those_ '_special'_ people." Rukia giggled. She soon bit it back however when she noticed Ishida's serious face. "Are you a special person?"

For some reason, that question buried itself deeper into Rukia than she would've hoped.

"Yes." Ishida smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Ishida! I didn't mean _you_ were sad, as _such_, I just meant that people with the spec-"

"Shut up, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia was slightly worried by his sudden response to her apologies until he smiled brightly. "I know you didn't mean it like that. Or I hope you didn't." He chuckled, fishing out his key and unlocking the door. Checking if the coast was clear before entering, pulling Rukia in after him. He closed the door.

Rukia was uncomfortable with this. In an empty room which seemed to be surrounded by an empty world, away from any help - should anything occur. God, she was beginning to think like Ichigo. Always accusing Ishida of doing things that he, in Rukia's head, was uncapable of doing. He hadn't actually done anything that was wrong - well, nothing Rukia couldn't have prevented. He hadn't done anything that was terrible. (Other than stealing Rukia's first kiss, damnit!) She was such a fool. Blaming others seemed to be her talent lately. Her main goal in life. She hadn't even realized that she was placing the guilt on Ichigo's and Ishida's shoulders.

"So...what do we need to talk about?"

"Well, I actually wanted to show you something." Ishida sat down at one of the computers, switching it on. "On here."

"Oh, ok..." Rukia stepped cautiously over the humming machine.

He clicked onto the little icon that looked like a big 'E'. _Internet Explorer_, Rukia thought recognizing the symbol. The home page shot up on the screen, and Ishida typed something in the search toolbar so fast that Rukia was unable to read what it was. Then the page he requested popped up.

"You-Tube...?" Rukia whispered astonished.

"Jus' a little something I made...for you." Ishida nodded proudly, double clicking on a small picture. The next page opened just like the previous ones.

The page showed a huge 'video hole' as Rukia liked to call them, and above it was written _'Rukia'_ in big, bold letters. Rukia suddenlt felt sick. If only she had someone else there to protect her from the sudden menace that was Ishida Uryuu. Whatever was on this video, Rukia didn't like it. It seemed...creepy.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo glanced up at the sky as the clouds rolled in.

_I wonder if Rukia's alright. I don't trust that Ishida. He's so creepy. Knowing Rukia, she wouldn't scream even if he was about to slice her throat open._

That thought made him feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't like being stuck out there, away from her, unable to help her. Unable to see what was happening with the two of them. He wanted to vomit; thinking that them two might be kissing, or worse...

_This is no good! I gotta see what's going on..._

"Oi! Keigo! Look after our stuff, will ya?!"

**

* * *

**

The movie was running. It was just Ishida talking to the camera in his house, in the living room. The same living room Rukia had seen that day which seemed like a blurry and distant memory.

_"Rukia, you are my best friend, and the love I love most. You are the one who keeps me company on those lonely nights, I like you more than french toast..."_ and so on. It was truly a cheesy poem that Rukia suspected Ishida had concocted himself. Although, it was very sweet of him, Rukia didn't like it. They weren't meant to be more than friends, she knew. Her and Ichigo were meant to be. No matter what Ichigo thought or said, Rukia was sure that he would come round in the end.

Finally it finished.

"Do you like it? I spent ages on it." Ishida beamed happily. It was a sure to break his sudden outburst of joy - even though it was, frankly, shit.

_God, you are so sad..._

"Ermm...It's very...um...very...unique." Rukia forced a smile. Ishida got up off the chair and approched, Rukia naturally stepped back with every inch closer Ishida became.

"Do you not like it?" He looked sad.

"Ermm..." Rukia was speechless.

Maybe if I say it was horrible, he'll drop liking me and find someone else. Or maybe if I say I didn't like it, he won't be my friend. I suppose it's better to keep him on my side. After all, it's bad enough dealing with Hollows without a Quincy on my back too. Okay, for Ichigo's sake, I'll say...

"I love it! It's really sweet of you, but-"

"You really like it?! Good! I spent so much time trying to think of something that rhymed with 'most'!"

_Okay..._

"You are so beautiful and kind, Kuchiki-san! I love you, I love you, I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Um, well, alright, but-"

Before Rukia could finish her sentence, Ishida's hands were on her cheeks. He was closer than Rukia would've hoped. She almost fainted. She felt like she was being raped or something. A bitter feeling gripped her so tight she almost collapsed.

_I'm not letting this happen again. No way! I don't like you like that! No!_

"Ishida, I don't-"

"Sssh. Kuchiki-san, nothing else matters when I'm with you." Ishida whispered, leaning in close to her.

Rukia kicked him in the shin. Ishida cursed and pulled away. Rukia quickly fled the room, afraid to glance over her shoulder. As she shoved the door open, she was greeted with a bemused Ichigo. She grabbed his hand and continued to run. Ichigo was hopelessly running along behind her.

"What happened? Why are you running?"

"It dosen't matter, I'll tell you later!"

**

* * *

**

"Damnit, Ichi-ggggggggggggggggooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! What do'ya hit me?!!!! Nee-san! Nee-san!!!" Kon whimpered.

"I told ya to write the working out as well, otherwise the freakin' teacher'll ask me to say how I worked it out!" Ichigo calmly replied.

"It's about time you did ya OWN homework, Mr. Kurosaki!" Kon folded his arms, turning away from Ichigo in disgust.

"What? I _always_ do my own homework!"

"Huh?! Why did ya ask me to do it tonight, then?!"

"'Coz I was seein' if you're as clever as you claim to be."

"_Sure_." Kon said sarcastically.

_Today has definately been one of my better days. I kicked Ishida in the leg!! I'm so proud of myself. The air feels clearer. Ichigo's calm again and Kon's...Kon's Kon. Maybe this whole thing can be forgotten. Maybe Ichigo likes me back. God, I hope so. But I think things are definately looking up..._

Rukia smiled as she looked up at Ichigo and Kon arguing. Even they were arguing, the scene brought a smile to her face. Things were normal, and that's made her so cheerful. Hopefully no more Ishida issues, and more time with her family; Ichigo and Kon. No matter what problems came their way, Rukia was sure that things would always get worked out.

**

* * *

**

It was so damn cold. She was shivering underneath the sheets and thick bed covers. Her toes were the worst. Everything was closed, howver. All the windows. There was really no reason why it was so cold. She thought about asking Ichigo if she could share his bed with him, for surely the body heat between them should warm her up. But Rukia seriously doubted that he'd agree to that. He was strange around girls, she knew. Uneasy. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in his own bed.

"Rukia...?" A voice whispered, as weak light seeped through into the closet. Rukia turned around to see a tall silhouette.

_Ichigo..._

"Are you cold? You can come in my bed, if you like..."

"Wha-How did you know I was cold?"

"I can literally hear your teeth chatterin'. Come on." He looked half asleep. None the less, he turned around and padded back to bed. Rukia followed, closing the closet door behind her.

Ichigo climbed into bed and moved over, making room for the little Death God. She got in, quickly wrapping the covers around her in an attempt to lock in the heat. There wasn't much of it, though.

"It's still ss-so cc-cold!" Rukia shuddered.

"Here." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. Rukia blushed as she felt his body close up against her. She couldn't belive how warm his body was. He was practically on fire. Rukia glanced at his eyes, seeing if he noticed the color of her flushed cheeks. His eyes were closed. Rukia didn't think he was asleep. Just resting his eyes. She smiled.

"So...what happened with Ishida earlier?" He inquired, his eyes still closed.

"Um...he-he showed me something...on the computer, and it was really rubbish but I said I liked it 'coz I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and..."

_Typical Rukia. _Ichigo thought.

"Then he tried to ki-kiss me, I think..."

"Did he?" Ichigo opened one eye in interest. Well, Rukia supposed it was a mixture of interest, annoyance and anger. But a more lighter anger. A slight anger. Unusual for Ichigo.

"Yeah, but I kicked him!" Rukia giggled. Ichigo smiled in response.

_Yeah, I think things are definately looking up...Ishida may have a special key to the I.T room, but Ichigo will always have a special key to my heart..._

* * *

**_Yay! What a marvellous chapter! sorry not a lot of drama happened in this episode, but hey. Who cares? Please R&R I spent ages on this I'll have you lot know!!_**


	7. Romancin' Saturday

**Author's Note: _Hey, i sincerely apologize in advance for this chapter LOL. I don't think it's that good - but hey. Sorry also for this being so late. Anywho, I wrongly told someone that this is to be set before chapter 6 - this is WRONG! We're carring on as normal jus so ya know! Plez don't be too rude wit ur reviews! Okay, remember the rulers, ok?_**

* * *

Gazing out of the bedroom window, Rukia realized it was a bitter Saturday morning. Although it looked like a terrible day was unfolding outside, Rukia reassured herself that it could be worse. She could be at school. She could be with Ishida. Oh yes, it could be a lot worse. At least she'd have the oppotunity to talk things over with Ichigo. Things hadn't been sorted out, despite the fact that they were friends again. They hadn't spoken about their thoughts or feelings. He'd acted pretty strangely. But, the passing weeks had all been strange. With all the crossed paths, confused feelings, misinterpreted intentions. Sometimes she wondered whether it was all worth it in the end.

Stepping away from the window, Rukia glanced at the orange-haired figure sprawled out on his bed. Peacefully dreaming. He was her closest friend, the person she understood so well - yet the person she hardly knew anything about. He was the only person who could brighten up her darkest days, yet the same person who made her cry a river. The person who'd opened her heart, someone who'd made her life just a little more sweeter.

Rukia couldn't help the small smile creeping across her lips.

_We'll get past this, I'm sure. _She thought confidently, drifting back into her closet - because returning to his bed just seemed wrong to her. _Might as well get a few more hours of sleep in if he's not woken up yet. _

**

* * *

**

She wasn't in his bed...So, she must be inside his closet. It was the only place she spent most of her time.

"Rukia!" Ichigo banged on the closet door, Rukia's breakfast at the ready. "Breakfast."

No answer.

_Well, been here before..._

"Oi! Rukia!" He pulled back the door. She was sleeping. Curled up in a tight little ball.

Ichigo didn't notice the tiny smile on his face.

He didn't really want to wake her.

"Ooooh, is that breakfast for me, Ichi?" Kon yawned, half-asleep yet still fully annoying.

"No." Ichigo replied soflty, his smile now spread right across his face. He slowly slided the door back to it's original place.

"But I'm hungry." Kon clutched his stomach in false agony.

"Well, I'm sure there's a nice trash can about somewhere." Ichigo sat down on his bed next to Kon.

"Hang on a moment! Why're you smilin'?" Kon leapt up, pointing towards Ichigo's mouth in horror.

Ichigo's smile quickly faded. "I wasn't smilin',"

A short pause of silence. (Well, it would have to be short with Kon).

"So, Nee-san told ya how she feels finally, eh?"

"H-how'd you know that?!" Ichigo was suddenly filled with horror. "Were you listening the other night?"

"Duh."

"Damnit, Kon! Can't ya mind yer own buisness once in a while?!"

"Why don't ya tell her how _you_ really feel?" Kon asked, ignoring Ichigo's outrage.

"Wha-"

"She came out and said it. Opened herself up right before your eyes and ears. All you did was say that you didn't feel the same. We both know it's not true. So, why the hold up? There's nothin' stoppin' you two gettin' it together is there?"

"I don't li-like her like...that."

"Yes, ya do!"

"I don't, damnit! Maybe 'coz you like her or Ishida likes her like that dosen't mean that the rest of the world have to, alright?! God sake, we're just friends. That's _all_ I think of her as. I don't _love_ her."

"Ichigo," Kon said gently. "It's things like this that hurt her feelings, can't ya see?"

"What? I don't get what ya talkin' about." Ichigo stood up and folded his arms in protest. "You talk utter rubbish."

"That's it. Blame me. Everybody else is wrong, right? That's all you ever think. You're so busy thinking that people are wrong; about you, about her, about the both of you. You're so blind. Ever stopped to think that for just once in your life that _you're_ actually wrong about something?"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" A small voice broke the argument. "Is something wrong?"

Ichigo forced a comforting smile. "No, no. Everything's fine."

"No it isn't, Ichi-" Kon was silenced by a pillow.

"Are you sure?" Rukia frowned at Ichigo.

"Yes. Everything's just...peachy."

Rukia shrugged and headed out into the bathroom.

"Kon, you idiot!" Ichigo whispered sternly, slowly removing the pillow.

"Ichigo! You're the idiot! How are you meant to solve anything if you're constantly running away from every problem that arises?"

"Shut up!"

**

* * *

**

"Where's Kon?" Ichigo inquired, entering the room.

"Oh, he said he's just going out somewhere."

Well, actually, his words were more like this:

_"Right, I'm sick of all this stuff with you and Ichi! I'm goin' out, and when I get back you two betta be romancin'!" _

Rukia smiled as thought back on his words. It was the most serious that she'd ever seem the furry animal. It was kind of cute. How he was so convinced that she and Ichigo should be together.

_I hope we'll be romancing, too, Kon. I really do..._

"Ok."

Ichigo joined Rukia at the window ledge.

The sun was setting over the crimson sky, the fluffy white clouds rolling past as if in a playful race. It was a truly beautiful scene. Rukia admired the human skies. Such a variety of colors and shapes seemed to dwell there. The sky could be described as many things, but it could never be described as dull. It fascinated her. It was as fascinating as Ichigo, she supposed. Both so intricate, so complex, so amazingly beautiful.

"You know, I think that we need to talk. About things, about Ishida, about us, me and you." Rukia marvelled at her own bravery for bringing up the subject.

"We have talked." Ichigo said bitterly. He didn't want to talk about this. About her and Ishida. About his feelings, her feelings, their feelings.

"Well, not really. I mean, I only said that I loved you and that's about it." Rukia looked into his worn eyes. They looked old, so tired. The last weeks had been hard on both of them, she supposed. "We haven't really talked about how you feel."

"Do my feelings really matter at all?"

Rukia was slightly taken aback. How was she meant to take that? She was sick of all this. His stupid remarks. She wasn't going to take that lying down!

"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

"Well, you're so tied up in your own feelings and thoughts that you don't even care about mine. We all know that you...love...me, but hey - who cares?"

"What IS wrong with you, Ichigo?! I just don't understand. All I ever do is love you, and you just hurt my feelings. What have I done to piss you off so bad that you can hardly stand to be nice to me?"

"I dunno, just..."

_Ishida, Ishida, you and Ishida! That's what's pissed me off! You and Ishida! Ishida, Ishida, Ishida! _His head screamed. But he couldn't get the words out even if he wanted to. If he told her, she'd just think that he was jealous of ol' four-eyes. He wasn't! Or so he was convinced. What was there to be jealous of?

"Well...?"

"...Ishida..." Ichigo whispered.

_Shit! Why did I say that? Damnit! She's gonna think that I am jealous of him now! Fuck it!_

"So, this is what it's all about! I should've known! Ichigo, you're so blind."

"Eh?"

Ichigo wasn't a stupid kid, but that last sentence had completely lost him.

"You're blind."

_Nope. Still don't get it..._

"To my feelings, my thoughts. You _think_ you know how I feel, but you don't really. It's like...You refuse to accept that I like you the way I do."

"Ok." Ichigo reluctantly nodded in understanding. He stared at the floor like a small child in defeat.

"And it dosen't matter how much I tell you, you just don't seem to get it." Rukia sighed. "So, I guess I'll just have to show you instead."

_What does she-_

He glanced up. Ichigo swallowed hard as he saw Rukia coming closer and closer towards him, standing on tip toes and leaning in. Their lips met and Ichigo lost his breath for a second or two. He felt his heart throb through his chest. This was a strange feeling, indeed.

* * *

_**Yay! Thank Christ that's over LOL please R&R!**_


	8. Slight Change

**Author's Note: _Righty, I apologize for the delay - my internet connection effed up so. Anywho the amount of chapters in this story are undecided. I was convinced there'd be 10 but now...I dunno. So basically this just keeps going on until I'm bored! Toodles Oh, and ENJOY of course..._**

* * *

It was that same feeling again. That sickly yet warm feeling that had taunted him over the last weeks. Funny how he only felt it when she was close to him. Or even when he just thought about her. Was he ill? Was _she_ ill? Damn, he was so confused he didn't know where he _was_ anymore.

Another feeling was present also. Like a desperate yearning. A needing. For what? For _her_? No way. What then? Who then? Surely not for her. Right?

It was like another person had taken control. Like he wasn't Ichigo anymore.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and felt himself kiss back slightly.

_What the hell? Oh, God, I did NOT just kiss Rukia! Shit! Shit! What AM I doing?! Stop it, stop it!_

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Ichigo pushed her away hard. He hadn't meant to say those words out loud, like he hadn't meant to shove her either.

"I suppose you don't like me back, then." Rukia sighed in reponse, steadying herself.

_I...I don't k-know... _Ichigo blushed deeply.

Just then, a rustling sound was heard from outside. Followed by a clang and then some cursing.

"Nee-san, Ichi." Kon casually acknowledged as he pulled himself through the window.

"H-how'd you get through the window_ that _quick?" Rukia inquired, anything to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, I just..." Kon stopped as he noted the uneasy looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Nee-san? Ichi?"

"Oh, nothin'." Ichigo shrugged. Looking away in an attempt to hide his blood-red cheeks.

How could he do that with such ease? Just shurg it all off? Make it disappear? Just like that? HOW?

"It _isn't_ nothing!" She protested. "This is something very big, actually."

Ichigo stared at her memorized. Kon was sort of in a daze.

"I am sick, so sick, of all of this! We're constantly angry, confused, pissed, hurt. We're damaging our friendship!"

"Don't expect me to just love you as soon as you push yourself on me!" Ichigo yelled. The truth was he didn't want to yell at her, he was too tired to. But it seemed to flow naturally. And apologizing for it would just seem weak.

"I didn't _push myself _on yo-"

"_Sure_! Just like you _don't _love that damn Quincy!" Ichigo interrupted, his voice growing harsher and louder by the second._ Damn, Ichigo, Shut up!_

"Hey guys, can't we just work this out?" Kon said quietly.

"No!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled at him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Ichi?"

_Yuzu..._

"What's wrong? What's all the noise?"

"Errmm, hang on!" Ichigo said urgently, gesturing towards the closet. Rukia frowned at him before marching into the closet, shortly followed by Kon.

"What_ is _goin' on in here?" Yuzu opened the door and stepped in.

"Nothin'." The guilt was plastered across his face.

"Come on, Ichi. What, have you got a girl in here or something?" Karin teased, poking her head around the door.

"No! Of course not!"

**

* * *

**

How long had it been since that kiss? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? An hour, two hours? He wasn't sure. His room was so quiet. Rukia hadn't come out to talk to him. Kon hadn't come out to annoy him. The world seemed so peaceful, so tranquil, so...empty.

Ichigo thought for a second. Maybe he was a _little_ out of line with her. After all, she couldn't _help_ how she felt, right? She was just _trying_ to _prove_ her love by kissing him, right?

_I suppose it's possible. _He thought as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _And what _was _that earlier? Did I really kiss her back? Judging by her reaction, maybe it isn't true. Perhaps I imagined it for some reason. Please, please, please say it isn't true! I don't wanna give her the wrong impression or anything...and I can't stand the embarassment. That feeling...It's awful. What is it anyway? Am I sick or something?_

**

* * *

**

Rukia laid still, gazing at the cracks on the closet door. What was happening to them? She thought that her feelings were a big issue but she hadn't expected it to affect their friendship the way it had. Just what _had_ happened? One minute they seemed almost normal, then the next they were at each other's throats. Human life was a waste of time. She could see why so many people committed suicide.

_Right, I'm not gonna have a friendship with him anymore. I mean, I can be civil, but what we have will be strictly buisness. Hollow buisness. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I'll just act like I'm over him. I'll pretend I just don't like him like that anymore. Surely if I keep the act up my feelings will go away anyway. I'm sure love dosen't last forever. It's impossible, right?_

**

* * *

**

_Maybe I should apologize...Yeah, I should definately apologize. I've been so mean, she at least deserves an apology, right? I feel so bad. I wish I wasn't so damn angry all the time - maybe if I just listened to her, we wouldn't be fighting like this...I'll apologize in the morning...No, that's not good enough. She'll think I'm just saying it for sake of argument. I gotta say sorry now...Yeah, right now..._

Ichigo threw back the covers and got out of bed. He paded silently over towards the closet door.

**

* * *

**

_I mean, it's not worth all this trouble. He just pushes me away. Ishida was right, I don't deserve someone like him. Ishida...Yeah, and all I did to you was kick you and push _you _away - you must be feeling the same. You were so kind and I just...just tried to ignore your feelings completely...Maybe it's you I should be loving...and not...Ichigo... But then again, If I could choose who I love - we wouldn't be in this mess. That pig didn't even say he was sorry for pushing me tonight!_

**

* * *

**

_But what if she's sleeping? _He thought anxiously, pacing up and down outside the door, biting his nails. _Maybe she'll be more angry if I just wake her up. Maybe I should tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow is...Sunday, right? Right. So we can just talk things over. And this time I'll just try extra hard not to get mad at her... Or maybe I should see if she's awake and if she is I apologize and if she ain't then I'll do it tomorrow. But then...If I check to see she's awake, surely I'll wake her up and she might be pissed because I woke her up and...Damn it!_

**

* * *

**

Sunday...

Ichigo took a deep breath as he stood outside the closet door, armed with hot breakfast. It was like truth or dare. And it was his turn to enter the dark closet. Scary, yet stupid. Why was it so hard? It was just Rukia. He was sure he could kick her ass anyday. Hang on, that sounded wrong. He wasn't a girl-beater. He didn't like hitting anyone - especially girls. It was wrong. But if she should ever try to beat him up, he was sure he'd flaw her...in self-defense obviously.

The closet door suddenly opened, revealing a wide-awake Rukia. Ichigo turned unbelievably red.

"Oh, good morning, Ichigo!" She beamed cheerfully.

She leapt out of the closet, smiling at him mishchieviously. Did he imagine last night? She was acting like it never happened. Maybe she had amnesia? This was confusing...

"What's up?"

"Err...I-I...um..made you..." Unable to speak, he held the bowl out in desperation.

_I made you breakfast and I'm..._

"Thanks Ichigo, but I'm not really hungry. I'm going out anyway, so..." She pushed passed him coldly, almost knocking the soup out of his hand.

"But...I..."

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way. Sorry._

"I'll probably be out all day, so, don't wait up." Rukia chuckled in an innocent manner. She reached into one of the drawers that was in his bed-side cabinet and pulled out a flowery dress which Ichigo was forced to keep wedged between his own clothes. "I'll just go and get changed."

She skipped into the bathroom like there was no tomorrow.

Ichigo placed the bowl onto his desk, and slumped down into his chair. _Is something wrong with her? She was so stressed out last night - how comes today she's so different? Did something hit her on the head while she slept? She's like...her old self again...But different, too. How is that possible? And WHY don't my freakin' mouth keep up with my head?!_

She smiled, waving at him excitedly as she came back into the room. "I'm off! See you later!" She threw her pajamas into the closet before jumping out of the window. Ichigo rushed over to it, and watched as she fled down the ally and disappeared into the distance.

"What the hell is goin' on?" He sighed, resting on the sill.

"It seems pretty plain to me what's goin', Ichi." Kon emerged from underneath Rukia's pillow. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the sound of his voice.

"You know, Kon, I really couldn't care less if it's plain or not - I still don't get it."

**

* * *

**

Rukia stopped behind a building, trying to catch her breath. She leant up against the wall and closed her eyes. _Thank God that's over! _She thought. _Hardest part done. I just have to keep this up until this passes, right? Right, okay..._

Just where was she going to spend the day? It wasn't like she knew where anyone lived, not like she could just give someone a surprise visit. Not as though she really wanted to see anyone anyways. _Perhaps a quiet day beside the beach? Nah, too obvious. The park? Hmm,no. A walk around town, maybe? Hey..._

Rukia smiled to herself, considering her newly-found option.

**

* * *

**

It was a lonely Sunday if ever there was one. Walking silently through the streets, it forced her to think of the things that she'd aimed to keep at the back of her head. Like Ichigo...All those memories of him; the sweet and the bad kept ringing in her mind. Like the time he got injured by that Hollow on his mother's anniversery. When he was close to death, and she held him in her arms and prayed for his survival. Or that time when she was found by Renji and her brother. How kind Ichigo was to come and look for her - to protect her. He tried, but failed. He risked his life for her once...

_Which is more than I can say now. _Rukia thought sadly, sitting down on a bench. She doubted that her mind could _grow_ any more morbid. Nor her emotions could grow anymore complex. Why weren't things the way they used to be? Why did anything have to change? Why didn't he love her? Was she not pretty? Was she not smart? Was she not nice? Just _what_ was it?

"Kuchiki-san..." A soft voice broke into her thoughts.

_Oh God...Please not you..._

"Hi, Ishida." Rukia gritted her teeth. Whatever seemed to be happening with her and Ichigo, Ishida managed to make problems a whole lot worse.

"You look lonely." He said in a cheery tone. It was false, of course.

"Hmmm." She forced a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and stared at her with the most genuine compassion that she's seen all week.

"Oh..."

_EVERYTHING and EVERYONE!!!!!!_

"...nothing..."

"Come on, if something's wrong, you can tell me." He sat down beside her on the bench, not taking his eyes off her. "It's alright. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"No, no, it's nothing like _that_." She stated.

"A-ha! It is indeed _something_, then."

"I don't want to tell _you_. I don't want to tell _anyone_. It's my own buisness." She folded her arms.

"Ok." He smiled. He wanted to know, but he wasn't going to pressure her into telling him.

An uncomfortable pause ensued.

"So...did your foot slip when you kicked me on Friday?"

"Oh!" Rukia blushed, cupping her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry about that! I totally forgot! Sorry!"

"It's alright." Ishida laughed.

_Wow...I've never heard Ishida Uryuu laugh before...Huh..._

**

* * *

**

_I miss her...It's too quiet without her here. Even when we argue, and there's that awful silence, at least I know she's safe inside my closet. Unharmed and warm. Now I don't where she is...She could be anywhere - anywhere at all...the beach, the park, in the street, in someone's house, ishida's house...I bet she is...Or maybe she's ran off somewhere...All that smiley stuff this morning didn't seem...right. She could have easily put on a brave face...Maybe she's hurt somewhere...What if a Hollow should come and what if she's stuck somewhere without my help? Oh God, she might be...be de-_

"Worrying, are we?"

"W-what?!"

"About Nee-san. I'm a little worried, but you...Oh, man, are you worried!"

"Shut up! I'm not worried. She's the one that ran off - if something happens, it's her own fault!"

_I didn't mean that. Why am I sayin' all this stuff that I don't wanna say? She's dosen't deserve anything other than happiness...If she's hurt somewhere - It's my fault!_

"It's my fault!"

"Eh?"

"I gotta go look for her. You comin'?"

**

* * *

**

"So why did you kick me anyways?"

"Um...I..."

_Shit! What am I gonna say? _

"Frankly, I don't know."

"Hmmm?"

"I have no freakin' idea. My mind's so messed up at the moment that I don't know what I'm doing nor where I'm going."

"..."

"Weird, huh?"

"Yeah!" Ishida smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know things have been messed up for you lately what with Kurosaki and stuff."

"Mmm, hmm." She nodded.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, there she is!" Ichigo exclaimed with a sigh of relief. He stopped running to catch his breath.

"Huh. She's with Ishida again."

"So?"

"Well, aren't ya pissed?"

"...A little. But what really matters is that she's alright. I know that Ishida won't hurt her." Ichigo said sadly as he realized this. "I was too busy thinking that Ishida was only after one thing - when in truth all he was doin' was making Rukia happy."

"Wow." Kon was almost speechless. For once in his life. "You've certainly changed ya mind since yesterday."

"I know."

"Awwwwwwww, Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! That's ssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!" Kon wiped away tears of happiness.

"Shut up, Kon!"

**

* * *

_WOW...Ok, please RnR sorry if this was a little ahem shit but hey...don't be too mean!_**


	9. Colorful Skies And Strange Characters

**_Author's Note: _Okay, I've missed you guys so so much! Thank you so much for your reviews and being so paitent with me! Anyways, I havent witten another chapter up here for several reasons: firstly, my internet was fucked-up - that wasted a good few weeks trying to fix and chnage my server or whatever it is. Secondly, I wrote loads of different chapters for this that I ended up hating - so I deleted them! ARRRGH!!! **

**Okay, This chapter isn't very good nor very long. But, I needed to put something up here before you all lose total faith in me! lol. Please be gentle with me and I apologize once more for my absense! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"A-are you alright?" Ichigo was still holding tightly on to her hand where he'd prevented her fall. Rukia looked up at him in surpise. "Er-um-I mean, um, you should watch where ya goin'! Idiot!"

He dropped her hand and marched off in front. Rukia smiled slightly before running to catch up the orange-haired Death god. She noticed that his face had turned maroon.

She chuckled.

"Whadda ya laffin' for?!" Ichigo stopped and yelled.

"Oh, nothing." She put her fingers to her lips in an attempt to disguise her giggles. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hmph! Shut up, will ya?! I'm sick o' hearin' that!"

"What? _Kurosaki-kun_? But it's your name!" Rukia teased, her laughter growing. "_Kuro-sakiiii, Kuro-sakiiii, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun_!" She began to chant, in a _Frere Jacques_-style.

"...Are you finished?" He inquired, his arms folded and the vein across his temple throbbing with annoyance. "I could always leave ya here an' go on to school alone!"

"No, no, I'm good!" Rukia breathed in deep, recovering from her fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, sometimes your so funny! I love you!" She squealed.

Rukia cupped her mouth with her hands after she spotted Ichigo's reponse. An awkward silence fell upon them, and an uneasy feeling washed over the male Death god like a tidle wave.

"Um...why don't we get to school, already? Do ya wanna be late, you moron?! Can't jus' chitty-chat here all day!" Rukia quickly walked on, trying desperatly to disguise her embarrassment. "I mean, I don't fancy an hours detention! God, sometimes you're such a dumbass!" Her voice grew louder and louder. It was obvious she was getting carried away.

Although it was strange hearing those words, it was...nice to hear them coming from Rukia. But, it also pissed him off. For he didn't understand why he felt so cheery when she said it. Surely he wasn't turning _soft_! No way! Definately not! That was Ichigo Kurosaki at all.

He smiled, before moving on. _It's good to see her happy again, though..._

"Hang on, Rukia! Didn't know you could walk _that_ fast!"

"What are you trying to say?!" She stopped and turned to him.

"That you have small legs!" He laughed. "And I'm wonderin' where you've got all this energy from! Seeing as your legs _are_ pretty short."

Rukia stamped her feet on the concrete path. "_Ha_! Well I could out-run YOU in a race!"

"Is that a challange, Kuchiki Rukia?" He closed his eyes and grinned.

"Damn right!" Rukia shouted and as zoomed off towards the school.

"Huh?" He looked up at the fading figure. "A-a-that's not fair! Ya started runnin' before tellin' me it had begun! You cheater!" He started racing after her, his massive strides surprisingly no match for her small quick steps.

"Damn you, Rukia!" He yelled after her.

"Oh, damn yourself!" She smiled. "You're such an idiot! If you were paying _ATTENTION_, then you'd probably be at least a foot behind me!"

"Shut up! Jus' 'coz ya decided to cheat! I'd be _WAY_ ahead of you if ya had been fair!"

"Believe what you want! I'd still beat you if I was blind-folded and my legs happened to be binded together!" She chuckled, still quite a large gap between herself and Ichigo. "Let's face it, you're a loser compared to me!"

"Whatever!" He was beginning to lose his breath, but was refraiming from letting the female Death god figure it out. "I jus'...twisted my ankle this morning! If it werent for that, you'd be _miles_ behind me! Even if you cheated!"

"Twisted your ankle? That's strange. Do humans often twist their own limbs to ensure they lose in competitions?" Her smile broadened.

"Oh, shut up, smartass!" He scolded, slowly catching up to her due to the fact that she was too busy talking to keep up her momentum.

"Tee hee, you're one strange character, Ichigo, you really are!"

"You obviously haven't seen yourself then!"

**

* * *

**

They stopped just outside the school gates; both panting - desperatly trying to retrieve their breath.

"Ha!...I still...beat...you!" Rukia said between her giant gasps for oxygen. "...idiot..."

"I'm not...the...idiot...you are!" He protested. "If...ya hadn't...cheated...then I...I woulda one..."

"Yeah...whatever..." She smirked.

"Kuorsaki-kun!"

"Eh...?" He glanced up.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved.

"Oh...hi, Inoue." He replied calmly.

Rukia grinned mischieviously to herself. _It's interesting how Ichigo acts around girls..._

"Kuchiki-san! Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Ishida called, suddenly appearing behind the orange-headed girl.

"Heh-eh-m-morning, Ishida-kun!" She put on her schoolgirl voice, making Ichigo twitch.

"What have you two lovebirds been doin' to get yourselves so out of breath, eh?" Keigo teased, suddenly appearing also.

"How do you guys all manage to fit behind Inoue so well?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"We hid behind her boobs!" Keigo laughed. Orihime blushed and Ishida frowned. "They're so massive, you could hide an elephant behind 'em!"

"Shall we go inside?" Rukia smiled, ignoring Keigo.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo glanced at the female Death god; who seemed to be struggling with how to operate a clicky pen. He smiled gently. It was uncontrollable, but although he was aware of his smiling - he welcomed it, he didn't try to hide it. It felt good to smile. Especially after all that had gone on. Funny how lately, Rukia managed to make him feel...happy.

"Kurosaki-kun is smiling! Ishida-kun, look!" Orihime clapped her hands with glee.

The Quincy ajusted his glasses. "Hmmm. I wonder what he's so happy about..."

_I feel bad for her. _Ichigo thought. _I shouldn't have been so stubborn with her. She dosen't deserve it, I know. It's not her fault that she...feels that way, is it? I'm sure if she could control it, she would. _

"What are you guys starin' at?" Keigo observed, slowly walking past. "It's only Ichi-oh my! He's smiling!! Oh my God!! Is the world gonna end? Jesus Christ! Help us Lord!"

"Asano-kun, shhh." The orange-haired girl put a finger to her lips. "We don't want to interrupt Kurosaki-kun while he's smiling. He's obviously enjoying himself for some good reason - let's see if we can figure out what he finds so fascinating..."

"Mmm. Hmm." Ishida nodded.

_I should apologize to her. She _is_ a good friend, and I wouldn't like to ruin this...this friendship that we've formed over the months or how ever long it has been. It feels like forever. It feels like I've known her all my life..._

"Maybe it's a eight-armed robot. Dressed up as a beautiful woman..." Orihime began, ignored by her peers - who were intrigued by the orange-haired Death god.

"W-why are you all staring at Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked, accompanied by a confused Chad.

_It's funny how today she seems to be her old self again. She's been 'off' ever since...since that day I left her with Keigo and the others. I can't really blame her for reacting the way she did over that, either. If she left me in a place like that, I'd freakin' kill her! It was kinda selfish of me, I suppose. I guess I should be a little more...tender when it comes to her feelings._

"...Or perhaps it's a flying elephant...Yes, it would have to be a _pink_ flying elephant otherwise I can't see the fascination..." Orihime carried on.

"Kurosaki is smiling at something. We're all trying to work out what is making him so happy." Ishida pointed out.

"Oh. Mind if I join you?" Mizuiro said.

"I hardly ever see Ichigo smile..." Chad pondered quietly to himself.

_She's always giving me second chances, always forgiving me - when I don't deserve to be forgiven._

"It couldn't be...Kuchiki-san...c-could it?" Ishida pushed back his glasses. "I mean...he is staring in her direction..."

"...Could be I suppose..."

"Hah! I always knew Ichigo liked her!" Keigo shouted triumphantly.

"Aliens? With lazor guns! Maybe only he can see them, though. _Ohh_, I wish I could see them!"

"Inoue-san. We've worked out what he's looking at..." Ishida said plainly.

"So have I! Aliens with lazor guns! But...only Kurosaki-kun can see them."

"Inoue-san, we think he's smiling at Kuchiki-san...Look." He pointed.

"Oh...Well I was sure it could've been aliens!"

Rukia rubbed her neck. She'd been stuck in the same boring position for a whole _hour_! That history teacher _did _drone on a bit! She sighed, gathered up her things and turned to face Ichigo, seated two seats away from her chair. She couldn't help but stare, seeing the dazed look on his face, the smile spread across his lips. Was he smiling at her? For real? No way...or maybe...

She felt like jumping for joy, but instead of giving in to her strong urges, smiled back at him - in hope of a flicker of something in his amber eyes.

_She's everything that I could ever want in a friend. Her kindness is endless - even though most of the time she hides her worry and sympathy behind her stubborn, shitty attitude. But, I can look past that. I just want us to be good friends again..._

"Ichiggggooooo!!!!" She suddenly shouted, growing impaitent.

He blushed deeply. "Er-ahh-R-Rukia!! He ha, um, I I-I w-was j-uh-just, um, p-packing up! Ha!" He rambled nervously, feeling his cheeks burn up with embarrassment.

"Ichigo...where you smiling?" She inquired, feeling her heart skip.

"N-no! Of course not! What the hell have I got to smile for?" He slung his bag over his shoulder, and marched off - still moaning. "Of course I wasn't starin' at you! Don't be so silly! God, as if I'd smile at seein' you!"

_Ohh, Ichigo! I don't care what you say...I know you smiled - and it was at me!! Ohhh! _Rukia thought excitedly. _I could just squeeze you!_

**

* * *

**

Rukia looked up at the sky. She could tell the days were growing shorter as Winter was setting in. They were only walking home from school, and the sun was already setting over the silhouetted roofs of the houses. The numerous colors stretched across the sky in a beautiful painted style. It reminded her of a canvas.

"I love the skies in the human world..." She whispered to herself, although not going unnoticed by Ichigo - who stopped and looked at her dumbfounded.

"What'ya mean? The sky's the sky. What's so special 'bout it?"

"It's just so...I dunno...jus' so...wonderous." She said contently, her eyes still attached on the various swirls and splodges on the sky. "The skies in Rukongai were so...lifeless, so bland. Yet the skies here are so colorful and pretty."

"Rukia..."

"Maybe it's my imagination. You know, maybe it's because when I lived in Rukongai, I felt as though I had no life. Life in Rukongai wasn't about fun, love, friends...Life in Rukongai was about survival, it was about when you were gonna get the next meal and how you were gonna get it..."

Ichigo stared at her mezmorized. Rukia wasn't usually this...open about stuff like that...

"But, here, in the human world...I know that life is so much more. I have friends who care about me. Who'll protect me even if I protest against it. Here I have so much fun, I feel free..."

He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Ichigo. You've made my life worth while. In all seriousness and honesty, it's not only you I should be thanking. But you are one of my closest friends, and I don't quite know where I'd be without you. Thank you."

"Rukia..." He began, not quite knowing how to follow on from her speech. "...You shouldn't be thankin' me..."

"What do you mean? I think I haven't nearly thanked you enough." She slowly approached him, a sympathetic look in her eye.

"Well, I mean, I have been so so so selfish lately, I don't deserve your thanks-"

"That's enough, Ichigo!" She cut him off. "Stop beating yourself up over it. It's understandable how confused you feel."

"But, you can't _exactly_ control how _you_ feel, can you? I mean, I shoulda been more understandin'."

"Well, Ichigo, you've realized now, right? How much you've hurt me? So, that's all that matters. The past is the past. Let's forgive and forget, 'kay?" She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

"Okay..." He agreed.

"Now. I'll race you home!"

**

* * *

**

She gazed down at her previous diary entry:

_I saw Ichigo today. When I went out and met Ishida - or rather he met me! (God, that boy never quits! Arrgh!) Anyways, he was hiding behind a building, probably spying on me. Probably hating me for being with Ishida. I can only imagine his frustration - he must be so confused. For, I tell him and tell him that he is the only person I love - and yet I spent all this time with Ishida. I mean, it's a big misunderstanding__on my part - but poor Ichigo dosen't know that. Although I feel depressed about the whole matter, I cannot blame him for feeling the way he does. After all, if I was in the same situation with him - I'd be pissed if he confessed his love for me then spent loads of time with Orihime Inoue. Of course, I can't imagine that myself, but then again, I never imagined to be the love-interest of a Quincy!_

Then, she scrolled her violet eyes further down the page:

_I'm going to have to return to my old self again - even if it kills me on the inside. It's no more a wanting, but a needing. I need to be friends with Ichigo again. I hate all these misunderstandings and arguments we keep having. I'm losing my piece of mind, and I think Ichigo's losing his..._

_I can't act happy all the time, but I'm sure I can be a good 'Rukia'..._

"Rukia..."

"Erm, yes?" She quickly closed the book on her lap.

"Are you alright?"

"O-of course, w-why wouldn't I be?" Tucking the diary behind her, a fake grin on her face.

"N-no, I jus' wondered that's all." He shrugged, seating himself on the bed, removing his socks. "Ya know, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She accompanied him on the bed.

"Ju's for everythin', ya know."

"Hey...It's alright. You worry too much." She wrapped her arms around him, expecting him to shake her off at any moment.

"Ha! What about you? You worry all the freakin' time!"

"I know." She said gently, her arms surprisingly still around him. "But it's ok. It dosen't matter. At least we worry over each other more than we worry about ourselves."

Ichigo closed his eyes. He'd liked this close contact. Her warm arms around him, her soft voice lingering in her ear. He never thought that they'd be doing this sort of stuff. Hugging each other, talking about intimate feelings. He never suspected Rukia to be so upfront with him.

Ichigo embraced her back. Rukia blushed.

"Ya know, if you ever feel lonely...if you ever need help...Don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be right by your side, you know that, Rukia. When life gets you down, you can share your pain with me. Make your grief or anger even on both our shoulders, ok?"

"Wow..."

"What?"

"Where's Ichigo gone? I mean, have you got two personalites or something?" Rukia pulled away.

"Huh?"

"Well, c'mon, the _real_ Ichi wouldn't say shit like that. What's gotten into you all of a sudden? I think I shouldn't hug you anymore, if this is the reaction!" She walked off to her closet, a small smile on her face.

She closed the closet door.

The male Death god's frown lifted slightly, and his scowl formed a grin.

_You are truly a strange character, Rukia..._

* * *

_ **Wasn't that just total crap? I dunno! Tell me!**_


	10. Rain

**_Author's Note:_ Okay, guys, this is not the last chapter - I don't know how many chapters I'll do for this story but I've still got a few more ideas in mind so there'll probably be quite a few more but nothing's for certain.**

**Also, VERY IMPORTANT: the eason why I'm taking so long to update is because I've got loads of crap happening right now with exams and stuff so please please be paitent - I know you already are but hey - I won't give up on you guys so don't think I've totally forgotten about this story if I don't update in a while. I appreciate your paitence ( I can't spell) and thanks so much for your reviews! (Also, again rolls eyes, I apologize for any typos, spelling mistakes etc.)! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Sheesh, I'm so tired!" Ichigo yawned, stretching his arms high up over his orange head.

"Me too." Rukia sighed, scratching her arm nervously. "Um...Ichigo...?"

"Mmm?"

"About last night, I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just ignore what I said if it-"

"No, no, I was jus' gonna say that...I really appreciate it...Even though I reacted like...Well, anyway, Thank you."

Ichigo smiled. "It's ok. It's what I'm here for, right?"

"Ichi-"

"Right, we best get moving, huh. Don't wanna be late for class."

Rukia closed her mouth. _It's hard to talk to him about certain things with Ichi. If it's a topic that he finds uncomfortable, he tries to dismiss it. Well, I'm not gonna let him just brush it under the carpet!_

"But I really mean it, Ichi. You're so sweet - maybe not all the time, but you're so...kind. In an unconventional way, sort of. If that makes sense...You don't show you care most of the time, and it's easy to be misled by your detached..." She trailed off, glancing at him - searching for the right word. "...image, but once you break through the surface...you see that you're such a nice person...And-"

"I really like you too, Rukia." He said softly.

The female Death god's jaw almost dropped in astonishment. _Did those words just come out of his mouth...?_

"Ichigo, I-"

He cut her off. "I like your height..."

"What do you mean by that!?" She snapped, frowning. _Not the most romantic thing to say..._

"Well, because you're so small compared to me...It's like...It's like I can look after you and...protect you..."

His words brought tears to the back of her violet eyes.

"But, even though I enjoy looking after you, you always manage to remind me that sometimes _I_ need a little bit of help...And even though we fight from time to time, I know that we'll make-up...so, in a sense, I don't mind arguing with you sometimes - because I know we'll sort things out in the end."

"...See? This is what I like about you...This moment right now..."

Ichigo blushed, but desperately tried to hide it. "A-a-well, we _really_ should get going now!"

**

* * *

**

_I think that I should do something nice for Rukia...Beings there is a long weekend coming up, I should take her out somewhere and do all the things she wants to do. I think it's a pretty good idea, only where should I take her...?_

"Ichi-gggooooooo!!" Keigo springed towards him, arms outstretched with a big unnerving grin on his face.

"Hmph." He rolled his eyes in response, attempting to get his train of thought back.

"Day dreaming again, are we?" He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Why d'ya have to be so annoying all the damn time!?" Ichigo struggled to get him off.

"I'm not annoying! Am I annoying, Mizuiro?" He called across the room, wounded by Ichigo's (true) words.

"Yes." Mizuiro replied.

Keigo just stared at the bewildered boy at the other side of the classroom, tears forming in his eyes. "H-how could thee!?" He screamed dramatically as if he'd just been stabbed through the heart. He let go of Ichigo's neck and deflated to the floor. "Why!? Why me!?"

_Damn idiot! Always in the way!...Now, where to take Rukia...?_

The male Death god glanced around the room until his amber eyes met the back of the black-haired girl seated next to boy that had proved to get in the way on more than one occaision. Ishida.

_How can she stand that guy? He's just so...clingy. I'm surprised she hasn't been sufficated by now! _

Ichigo turned away. _Well, if she wants to be pals with him I can't really stop her. And anyways, Rukia wouldn't appreciate me getting in the way and making things worse, right? I'm jus' gonna have to fight the urge to kick his ass..._

His vision uncontrollably crept to the couple sitting but a few feet away. _But he makes me wanna scream! I hate him! I HATE him!_

He looked away again, trying to focus on something else around the room. _But I _have_ to stay calm...Think of Rukia's sake. She's the one caught in the middle, I guess. I'll just let him be the bad guy - if I just ignore his miserable attempts to go out with Rukia, then I can't be blamed for causing trouble._

Ichigo glared at the Quincy. _He's probably just doin' it to strike a reaction outta me! I bet he dosen't even like her!_

He breathed deep, and stared at the front of the classroom. _Remember that day...When Rukia went running off and Ishida found her? Remember he was just being friendly. He wasn't doing anything wrong - you said so yourself. He proved you wrong and yet you can't even admitt it!_

"Ichigo, stop arguing with yourself!" An authorative ordered.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo raised his head.

"I know what you were doing." Rukia seated herself down beside him, placing numerous books on the desk. "I saw you lookin' at me and Ishida. God, anyone would think you had a crush on him!" She calmly pulled an apple out from her bag and dusted it off.

"W-WHAT!!??"

"Well, you just kept starin' at him with those big, loving, puppy-dog eyes. It was enough to make me barf!" Rukia continued, taking a bite out of the apple. "But I'm afraid to tell you that Ishida is perfectly straight - despite the fact that he sews."

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief, his jaw dropped. "What. The. Hell?"

"Now, now, Ichi. No need to take this all to heart - I'm sure that if you ask him nicely, he'll give you a date as a consulation prize." She held the fruit out to him. "Apple?"

"How can you just change the conversation like that!!??"

"Okay, students, get back to your seats - it's time to take the register."

All the pupils grumbled as they gathered their belongings and returned to their seats.

"It's a boring subject. Your gay sexual urges are of little importance to me, frankly." She stated.

"I'm NOT gay!!!" He yelled, his frustration growing.

Several members of the class began taking interest in their unusual conversation. (Especially Chizuru)

"Is Kurosaki gay?" The lesbian inquired.

"N-not that I know of." Orihime replied worridly. Though she deamed the possibility to be very low, you just could'nt tell these days. Some people were very good at hiding their sexualities. (Chizuru not being one of them!!)

"Well, you were either gawping at Ishida or gawping at me - which was it?" Rukia calmly continued to eat her apple.

_Shit, what do I say now? Damn! Everyone's watching me. It either sounds like I fancy Rukia or Ishida...I'd obviously choose Rukia, otherwise it will sound like I'm gay - when I'm absolutely not but - wait a minute._

"You fucking bitch!"

"Hmm? What have I done now?" She said innocently.

"Tryin' to make me say that I like you! You're so sneaky!"

Rukia smiled sweetly. "It took you long enough to figure it out, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Urrrgh! Not that voice again!!"

**

* * *

**

"You didn't take that little joke earlier personally, did you?" The female Death god asked, stuffing her school uniform into her gym bag.

"Er, no, 'course not."

"Good." She continued. "Because it was only a joke. I know you're not gay."

"Y-yeah, that's right."

"I mean, even if you were gay it'd be okay."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying. Don't get all huffy over it."

Ichigo growled in response, shoving his gym bag and shoes aside.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida jogged towards her.

"Oh, hey, Ishida." She ajusted her ponytail. She had 'borrowed' the tie-up from Yuzu. (Not as though Yuzu's hair is long enough for but anyway)

"Your hair is nice." He smiled gently.

"Slimy little shit..." Ichigo muttered under his breath, occupying himself with stretching.

"Ummm, thanks." She replied.

"Been training for the race?"

"No. Tell you the truth, I care very little about physical education. It's just too boring." She said bluntly.

Ishida chuckled, which made Ichigo glare at him. "What's so funny!?"

"J-just-"

"It wasn't funny at all - you just laugh for the sake of it, don't ya!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Rukia yelled. "Just...Stop!"

Ichigo gave the Quincy a filthy look before marching off out of the gym.

"Kuchiki-san, where's Kurosaki-kun going?" Orihime approached, quickly followed by Tatsuki and a hand full of others.

"What's up with Kurosaki?" Keigo said.

"Miss Kuchiki, could you please go fetch Kurosaki! Everyone else get back to the warm-ups, please." The P.E teacher bellowed.

"Okay." Rukia confirmed, rushing out of the door.

Ishida stared blankly at the place where the incident had just occured. What was wrong with Kurosaki? What made him just lash out like that?

**

* * *

**

Rukia opened the door to the main building. It was pouring down with rain. Huge drops landed on teacher's cars with a loud thud, the grass was dark and drowning in amoungst all the water. The sky was cloudless, and a murky grey color. The world seemed dark and evil. Not a soul in sight, no one in the way of herself and the person she loved most.

"Ichi?" She called into the darkness. She could feel his presence; close and warm. "Ichi..."

She ran across the small stretch of concrete towards the summer field, rain falling mercilessly down around her like bombs in a war. She had nothing big and waterproof, like a coat, to keep her dry.

Drenched and shivering, Rukia desperately glanced around. "Ichi, where are you?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!! To be continued...**


	11. Untitled

**_Author's Note: _This is short. It is also, I fear, absolute rubbish. I done it hoping that it would add a lil' tension! yay! I'll update when I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ichi!?" Rukia called desperately. "Ichigo!!"

She squinted upwards. The rain was so heavy she feared blindness if she ramined eye-contact with the sky too long. Thicker, darker clouds rolled in and she heard the faint sound of rumbling up above.

"Thunder..." She whispered to herself. The Death god tugged at her drenched gym shorts that reached her knees. Her clothes were so wet that they stuck uncomfortably to her skin. Her once perfectly formed ponytail had now become rats' tails, and her feet were literally swimming inside her trainers. Rukia wasn't insulated at all. She just seemed to be getting colder and colder - becoming numb with the dreadful weather.

"I hate the rain..." She felt the tears prickle behind her eyes, blurring her vision. The black-haired girl shuddered as she leaned up against a tree. "I wish Ichi was here..."

She remained motionless for a while; her eyes closed deep in thought. This experience brought back memories of the days long before she met Ichigo. All the way back to that night when Kaien's life ended. She didn't recall telling Ichigo about what happened. It was probably of little importance to him - a worthless piece of information that had no relation to him what-so-ever and so need not be heard. But Rukia could see many similarities between the late lieutenant and the fifteen-year-old. The way they made her feel, their whole attitudes - even though Kaien's was a little more openly kind - their whole image, almost everything.

Despite it being quite a few years since Kaien's passing, and despite the circumstances where completely understood by Ganju and Kuukaku - guilt remained embedded in her skull like an irremovable stain. Not matter how much others comforted her and told her it wasn't her fault - she continued to feel the same. Thanks to that incident, it seemed that she felt bad about every little thing. Regretting giving Ichigo her powers; thinking that she'd done something terrible to him - convincing herself that she'd made his life difficult...

She suddenly felt like laughing at herself.

_Come on, Rukia. Pull yourself together! Look at yourself! Stuck out in this cold weather - trying to look out for someone who clearly dosen't want to be looked out for. _She thought for a moment. _But, what about the things he said earlier...I'm sure he wouldn't just make those things up! Like he said, even though he won't be open about it - he needs help sometimes, and I should help him. Despite how much of a shit he can be, he's worth the trouble, right? _

Rukia hastily wiped her eyes clean of tears. _Calm down...If you just keep calm, you're thinking will straighten out. After all, the situation with Kaien was completely different from now..._

A wild wind started to blow from nowhere, adding bitterness to the already dreadful temperature.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo finally stopped running. Funny how he could just keep going when he wasn't concentrating on winning against a short female Death god called Rukia. The rain still hadn't eased, and the sky just seemed to grow grimmer and grimmer. As did his thoughts.

He stood before his house. He wasn't ready to go in yet. Though the weather was terribly cold and he had no coat to keep himself dry, he didn't want to go in.

Suddenly, the front door creaked open to reveal a small feminine figure holding a bag of trash. "Ichi-nii?"

**

* * *

**

"I-Ichigo!!??" Isshin stammered, shocked to see his son home so early. "Ichigo? How comes you're home at this hour? There's still a few more hours left at school!"

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled in reply.

"Well, what happened? Did they send you home because of the stinkin' weather? That's what happened to Yuzu and Karin."

"That's right." Yuzu smiled sweetly like always.

"Or did you jus' decide that you didn't wanna attend today?" Karin smirked, casually eating a banana.

"Well, Ichi, did you get sent home or not?" His father continued to inquire.

_He sounds exactly like Rukia..._

"Ichi-nii, you look hungry - let me fix you up something nice and warm."

"We all know what fifteen-year-olds are like, right Ichi?" Karin teased.

"Ichigo, I want to know. Is it bullying or what? I can't have you escaping from school whenever you feel like it!"

"It'll be delicious! And it only takes a few minutes to cook!" Yuzu heated up the oven.

"Naughty boy, Ichi!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!" Ichigo screamed, clutching his ears. "I can't even think straight! You're all at me all the freakin' time! Yuzu, I don't wanna eat! Karin, just shut up! And Dad, yes I ran outta school - but NO it isn't bullying! It's something you guys wouldn't understand so just be quiet and leave me the _HELL_ alone!!"

The orange-haired boy ran upstairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

The kitchen was completely silent, something that the Kurosaki kitchen had never ever been. Yuzu began to cry.

"I didn't mean to upset Ichi-nii! I only thought he was hungry!" She sobbed.

"There, there, Daddy will make it _all_ better!" Isshin put his arms around the sniveling girl.

"Oh, God..." Karin rolled her eyes. "You will only make things _worse_!"

**

* * *

**

"I've checked all the classrooms, checked most of the school grounds and I doubt that if Ichi would run off - he'd hide out in school." She pondered, thinking aloud. "He must be home!"

She tightened her tie-up, and began slowly walking off towards the main school gates, careful not to slip.

"Kuchiki-san!" Called a familiar voice. A soaked and freezing cold Rukia turned to see Ishida come up fast. "Kuchiki-san, are you alright?"

"No!" She shouted over the strong wind and even heavier rain that had developed over the passing minutes. "I can't find him! I've searched all the classrooms, and all the field! He must be at home - I'm going to look there! Tell Miss Kimura that you can't find me or something!"

"B-but, Kuchiki-san, it's terrible weather - it's better if we just go back!" He said loudly, also battling to be heard over the noise of the weather.

"Please, Ishida, I really _have_ to find Ichigo! Just feed Miss Kimura some lies - I'm sure she'll believe you!"

Ishida touched her cheeks. "You're so cold. Let's go back! I don't want you to become ill." He grasped her hand and turned to go.

"I-I'm fine!" She snapped, trying to pull her hand away. But Ishida's grip proved to be too tight, and in her attempts, her trainers slipped on the wet, grass surface and Rukia fell backwards, slaming her back against the suprisingly hard earth.

"O-ow..." She whimpered.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san!" He rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san! I'm sorry! But we better get inside before we get Pneumonia or something!"

She winced, clutching her back. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ishida, I don't ask for much. Please, please, if you truly care about me then you'll do this. Just...please." She begged, struggling to stand on her own two feet - almost collapsing, but the Quincy held her tight and kept her steady.

Ishida looked at her. He genuinely did not know what to do. On one hand, he would be making her happy but putting her health at risk, but at the same time wasn't her safety more important than that damn Kurosaki?

"Kuchiki-san, what if you catch a cold? What if you get lost or something? Do you want me to come with you?" She'd never heard his voice so full of concern.

"Ishida." She held his hands in her's. "Go back. I need to do this on my own. I can do it - I'll be fine, really."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes! Now, quickly go back! I'll see you later!"

Before he could object, her cold palms on his skin were gone and she was running off into the distance. _Please, Kuchiki-san, keep safe..._

**

* * *

**

There was a knock at the door, however Ichigo didn't hear it due to him being engrossed in his manga. That, and the fact that the volume on his earphones was up to the maximum. Another rapping sound followed before the door opening with a satisfying creak.

Feeling this sudden prescence, Ichigo glanced up to see his father smiling brightly, holding a bowl with a huge chocolate pudding in it with melted chocolate spread on top that was running down the sides at great speed.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." He snapped, his eyes diverting back to the manga.

"Well, you looked depressed and I realize that we were a bit hasty with you, so." He held out the bowl to his son.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." He muttered, a hint of scorn in his voice. "Now, could you please leave my room?"

"But, Ichigo, it's your favorite. Yuzu spent a good thirty minutes to prepare this and it's hot and fresh - just the way you like it!"

Ichigo ripped the earphones out of his ears. "Didn't I just TELL you to _LEAVE MY ROOM_!?" He yelled.

"Geez, Ichigo," His father rolled his eyes. "we're just tryin' to cheer you up."

"Well, maybe I don't _wanna_ be cheered up! I just need some _SPACE_, damnit!" He cried. "But I guess that's just TOO much to ASK in _THIS_ house, huh!!"

"Sorry, Ichi, we just-" Isshin began.

"No, I don't wanna know!" He threw his manga aside along with his CD player and reached for his jacket.

"W-where you goin'?"

"Out for a walk. I don't know how long for, so don't expect me to be back at a certain time." He brushed past his father on his way out, picking up his flashlight as he did so.

"I-Ichigo! You can't just walk outta the house and not tell me where you're going!" Isshin protested.

"Watch me." Ichigo calmly but quickly marched down the stairs towards the front door.

"But it's cold and wet outside - what if you catch a fever or-?"

"What if I do?" He shrugged and exited the house.

"Dad, where is Ichi-nii going?" Yuzu suddenly appeared behind the bedroom door, accompanied by Karin.

"I have no idea...These teenage hormones are worse than I ever predicted them to be."

**

* * *

**

"So...Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun just...vanished?" Orihime asked for about the seventh time, making sure she had gotten the story correct.

Ishida nodded. "By the time I got out there, I suppose they'd already left the school grounds."

"That's odd." Chad said. "It's not like Ichigo to just suddenly flee like that. I wonder what could've made him act that way."

"It's a mystery to me." Tatsuki yawned, not showing any real concern about the whole matter.

"Oh, I hope they're alright." Orihime whispered.

"...Me too." Ishida mumbled, thinking of Rukia.

**

* * *

**

Rukia stumbled over a root, almost losing balance completely.

Her body had grown sufficiently weaker since leaving the school grounds. Her head was dizzy and she couldn't seem to concentrate well. Her legs were wobbly, her arms numb from the cold and her cheeks and fingers red with the absence of gloves. She'd also noticed that she'd grown tired and her eyes kept attempting to close.

Rukia had seen the woods in the park and remembered taking the route a few times as a short cut. However, in the low light and depressing weather, the short cut seemed ten times longer than the extended way. Her steps were no longer controlled; as one leg would take a huge stride, while the other leg would limp along in brief steps much like a small child tagging along behind it's mother.

She reached for a near-by branch. The pain from her back accident had really set in now, and the cold seemed to be making it worse.

_Only a little further, Rukia...Come on, you can do this..._

Rukia pushed herself away from the tree, building up the courage to continue once more. She staggered onward, a strange sensation start in her feet and quickly spread throughout her body.

Suddenly, the Death god fell to her knees. Before she knew what was going on, her vision faded to black and her back was on the ground. All she could feel was the rain colliding with her pale face and the mud beneath her. "I'm sorry, Ichi..."

* * *

**Well...?**


	12. Thank Goodness For Automatic Reactions

**_Author's Note:_ Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and everything! You lot keep me sane. Anyways, It's longer than the last one - yay. Hope you like it. Once again, I apologize for any typos and stuff like that - I checked it a million times so hopefully there isn't any but hey...ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

_

_Arrgh! This freakin' weather! Won't it ever lighten-up?_ He thought solemnly as he trudged down the muddy, slippery path. He had no idea why he was taking the short cut, it wasn't as though he was in a rush to get home. Ha! Home...A place he didn't care to think about at the moment. _Why can't people jus' get the message that I wanna be left alone!? Is it _that_ difficult to understand!?_

He suddenly stopped. "This damn weather! It's jus' gettin' darker n' darker!"

Ichigo pulled out the flashlight from his pocket and switched it on. _I wonder if Rukia made it home ok. I bet it's long past the time when school finishes by _now_. I shouldn't have run off like that I guess - she might be lost or something. Oh well, I'm sure she has the _oh-so-lovely_ Ishida to take care of her! I hope she isn't round that fuckin' Quincy's house! Ooh, I swear if I see that lil' shit I'll kick his ass all over the street!_

He stumbled."This friggin' path - they gotta sort it out! It's a shittin' health hazzard!"

Ichigo was momentarily still, shining the beam of the torch around, catching various objects in it's light. First a tree, then the earth, then a bush, then the ground again. He sighed, picking up his feet - about to press on when his flashlight caught something in the center of the trail.

"What the-?" He frowned, afraid to come too close to the object that resembled a pile of clothes from where he was standing.

A muffled voice came from it, and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. _It's just a person..._

"E-excuse me?" He asked. _Probably a drunk that collapsed from the cold. _The male Death god rolled his eyes.

Silence. Other than the pitter-pattering of the rain on the leaves and grass.

"Sir? Ma'am? A-are you alright?" He raised his tone a little, fearing he hadn't been heard.

There was still no reply.

"Jesus! Are ya completely deaf!?" He yelled, aproaching the body quickly.

Upon arriving at the person's side, he aimed the torch right at their face.

"I...chi...g-go..." The voice was faint, but unmistakably familiar.

_I-it can't be!_

"R-Rukia?" He bent down in an attempt to confirm her identity.

He squinted at her.

Yep. It was her, alright. That straggily black hair, those jaded violet eyes...

"Holy shit! Are you ok? Are you hurt!? W-what are ya doin' out here!!" He inquired urgently.

"S-s-so...c-c-col-d..." Her frail voice pleaded.

"Rukia..." He touched her arm. She was stone cold, he could see her whole body shake. "Geez, you're so cold! Look at what you're wearing! You're gonna get sick!"

Ichigo removed his jacket and wrapped her up in it. He placed the flashlight in his mouth as he lifted her up; hooking one arm underneath her knees and the other just below her shoulder blades. It seemed she had enough strength to bury her head into his chest.

_Don't worry, Rukia! I'll get you home - I promise. Just hold on..._

Rukia gripped tightly onto his shirt. "I-I'm s-s-so...s-sor-ry..." She shivered.

Ichigo desperately wanted to say something comforting in return but he was held back by the flashlight. _Damn this! Just what the hell were ya doin' out here all by yourself? You idiot..._

**

* * *

**

"Dad!!" He kicked the door open. "Dad!?" He spat out the flashlight that had been giving him jaw-ache for the last half an hour.

"What is it, Ichi-nii? Who's that?" Yuzu came out of the kitchen, holding a huge bowl of cake mix.

"Where's Dad!!?" Ichigo exclaimed, ignoring her questions.

"Deary me, what's all this racket about?" Karin yawned. "Who's that you're carryin'?"

"Have either of you seen Dad!?" He was growing impaitent. "Please, it's important!"

"Is she _dead_?" Yuzu asked.

"He's out back." Karin gestured towards the back door with her thumb.

"Can you go get him for me, please!?"

Ichigo ventured into the living room, placing Rukia gently down on the couch.

"Oh! Why don't _you_ go get him? _You_ want him!" Karin groaned.

"For God's sake, Karin! This is very important - can't you just go and get him?"

"No." She folded her arms and walked off.

"I'll go get him, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said, rushing off towards the back door.

"Thank you."

His attention was quickly drawn back to Rukia. Her eyes were closed and her grip on his shirt had gone ages ago - long before he had reached the street. She hadn't said anything in a long time. All she seemed to do was shiver and cough. He gripped her lifeless hands.

"It's gonna be alright, Rukia. I promise."

"What's the matter?" His father suddenly appeared, wearing his rainmack and huge boots. "Is she alright?"

"No, I think she's sick."

"My, she's cold! How long was she out in that weather?"

"It's hard to say...When I got to her, she was laying in the middle of the trail in the woods."

**

* * *

**

"Does her mother know where she is?" Isshin inquired.

"Er..." _Shit! What am I gonna say? That she _has_ no mother? _

"H-her mom's away on vacation. Only...her mom can't afford a cell phone so...there's no way of contactin' her..." He said after a short pause.

"O...k..." Isshin pondered for a moment. _Awwww, Ichi just dosen't want her to leave...how sweet..._

"Do you think her mother would mind if she stayed here until she recovered?" Isshin played along even though the plot was heavily flawed.

"No, no, I think her mom would be fine with that." He smiled nervously.

"Where is she gonna stay, though? It's too crowded in the girls' room, and there's no _way_ she'll be warm enough on the couch-"

"She can sleep in my room." Ichigo stated.

"But...where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Ichigo...wouldn't it be better if you slept down here - she might be uncomfortable with you there."

"Whatta'ya tryin' to say!? That I'm a perv!!?"

_Yes. _"No. But, you know what girls are like, they need their space an' all."

"Yeah, but, I'd rather be near her. I wasn't there before when she _wanted_ me - I might as well be here now. When she _needs_ me."

"Ahhh, I see." He winked and nudged his son's arm.

"W-what do ya mean by _that_?"

"Could this be a girlfriend of yours that you just don't wanna tell Daddy about?"

"H-hell NO!!"

Isshin giggled immaturely in respsonse.

The orange-haired boy frowned "So...what is wrong with her?"

"She has a fever. It's not too serious, but it will take a few weeks to be cured."

"Are you sure she's gonna be alright? I mean, all this time she's been _dead_ silent and she's still _so_ cold - even though Yuzu changed her clothes and everything."

"Ichigo, don't worry so much. She'll be fine as long as she stays in bed, gets lots of rest and keeps warm and dry. I'll fix her up some medication later when she wakes up."

"...Okay..." He replied doubtfully.

**

* * *

**

He closed the bedroom door behind him. Ichigo placed the bowl of boiling soup on the desk, before wandering over to the window.

The sky was still pitch black, and the rain just kept coming and coming - falling at full-force. It felt strange to be inside, nice and warm instead of outside in that terrible weather, cold and wet.

"Mmm..." A little voice uttered.

Ichigo turned around. "Rukia?"

She shifted a little. He quickly made his way over to the bed.

"Rukia, are you alright?" He gripped her hand once more.

She shuddered before coughing loudly.

"Are you cold? Is that it?" His tone grew desperate again.

He pulled back the sheets, and climbed in bed. It was something that happened without him really...noticing. It was an automatic reaction - which was pretty strange because he wasn't in the habit of behaving like that.

He embraced her tightly.

"You know, my Dad says that I should give you some space but..." He blushed as he felt her tiny arms hug him back. "...i-if you're cold then it's ok, right? I mean, can't just let you get cold, can we?"

_This is stupid..._He thought angrily. _I'm talking to a friggin' corpse! Well, that's what it feels like anyway. C'mon, Rukia. Just say something - anything! Even if it's that you hate me, I jus' wanna hear it!_

"Even if it's that you hate me, I jus' wanna hear it!" He repeated aloud, his grip on her body intensifying.

He closed his eyes.

"Ichiggooo!!!" A small hand slapped him hard across the face.

"R-Rukia!?" He screamed in shock, automatically letting go of the Death god.

"Are ya tryin' to freakin' kill me!!!??" She yelled, her placed her hands on her hips and sat up.

"..." He sat up also, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Well?!!!" She folded her arms.

"Y-you're awake?"

"I am _NOW_! Thanks to your bloody squeezin'!"

"You bitch!" He snarled. "If you had just said that you were alright - then I wouldn't have held you so damn tight!"

"Oh, shut up! I need my sleep." She stated happily, proud that she had the right to do so.

"You coulda' least told me that you were alright!! Instead o' makin' me worry like that!"

"_So_...the short-_tempered_, non_-caring_ Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki actually worried about little ol' _me_...?" Rukia grinned mischieviously, cupping her hands together and fluttering her eyelids.

"T-that's not what I meant!" He stammered. "Stop it! That God-damn face is so scary it's gonna give me nightmares!"

He pushed her head away gently with his hand - glancing away in disgust. She turned towards the window and giggled.

"So how did you manage to convey an entire sickness so...well?" He inquired, thinking that was some damn good acting she had done.

She wacked him over the head with a rolled-up manga on the desk next to her. "Idiot!"

"W-why did you do that!!?" He rubbed his crown similar to how he nursed his cheek moments earlier.

"You think I'd fake a whole _fever_? What type of person do you think I am?" Rukia huffed.

"Well...ya seem pretty fine to me at the moment."

"It dosen't matter what it _looks_ like! I may_ look _well, but inside I'm a wreck. Anyway. You're too busy thinking about Ishida that you fail to see that I am a very contagious, very sick individual."

"Yeah - sick in the head...H-hey! I thought we dropped that whole Ishida thing! Why the hell d'you bring it up again!!??"

**

* * *

**

"Oh...This weather is awful. I wish it would quit raining so heavy..."

There was the sound of soft footprints on the rain-soaked conrete. The orange-haired girl turned around slowly to see Ishida approach her with a brightly-colored umbrella, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, Ishida-kun."

"Hello, Inoue-san. What are you doing out here all alone? Isn't Tatsuki-san around somewhere?"

"Um, no. Her mom picked her up and I want to get home but...I misplaced my coat and I have no-"

"Have my umbrella, Inoue-san." We held it out to her, smiling comfortingly.

"Ahh-I-Ishida-kun, I-it's your's. I don't want to t-take it if-"

"We can share, then." He said. "It's better than nothing, right?"

"Y-yes, I suppose." She couldn't control her cheeks turning red with uneasyness.

They began walking.

"Okay, you'll have to guide me to your house - it's been a while since I've been there."

"S-sure."

_I wonder if Kurosaki-kun's ok. What if he got sick? Oh God, please let him be alright. And Kuchiki-san..._

Ishida looked at her thoughtfully. "You're worrying about him, aren't you?"

"A-a-wh-what? Who?" She stuttered, her cheeks growing redder and redder.

"Kurosaki..." The Quincy ajusted his glasses knowingly.

"Oh..." She glanced down.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." He linked arms with the orange-headed girl.

"Mmm." She replied, close to tears.

"Why is it girls find him so...irresistible?"

"What do you mean 'girls'?" She inquired, shocked. _Could he mean...Kuchiki-san?_

"N-nothing." He pushed back his glasses again, remembering Rukia's secret he'd promised to keep. "I-I wonder if Kuchiki-san is safe..."

"You like Kuchiki-san, don't you?" Orihime asked.

Ishida blushed also. "Uhhh..."

"You don't have to deny it." She stated simply. "It's easy to see. You never used to be so...open with each other - but now. You always smile when she walks in the room, you always rush over to talk to her - you're _always_ there to pick up the pieces when her and Kurosaki-kun have an argument."

"..."

"Am I right?"

"I...guess."

"Well, I think you two would make a sweet couple." She turned to him and smiled. "Does she know how you feel?"

"Y-yes. I've told..." _kissed _"her many times. But...she...likes someone else...And, I think that no matter what I do - she'll never return my feelings."

"Awww, Ishida-kun." She threw her arms around him. "I never thought of you like this; all...lovey!! And so open about it all!! It's so cute! You shouldn't give up, m'kay?" She beamed.

"Inoue-san, you won't tell, right?"

"Awww, Ishida-kun!"

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you feel so much better - already!" Isshin double checked the thermometer.

"Hmph!" Ichigo grunted, leaning on his palm - giving Rukia evil looks across the room. Rukia poked her tongue out at him in response while his father wasn't looking.

"Okay, then. You shouldn't need _too_ much medication. Just a little remedy for that nasty cough of yours. Still, get plenty of rest and keep an eye on Ichigo."

"W-what!?"

"Oh yes." She nodded politely, shortly finishing the sentence with a deep, hoarse cough. "Thank you very much, Mr. Kurosaki."

"No trouble at all." He smiled, winking at Ichigo as he exited the room. Ichigo muttered something under his breath before hastily closing the door.

"You're such a faker, ya know that!?"

"Ssshh. Kuchiki-san needs her rest, you heard Mr. Kurosaki!" She grinned triumphantly, laying down.

"Bitch!"

"Smelly bastard!"

"Hmph!" He removed his shoes and chucked them across the room. "So...Do you want me on the floor or what?"

"Nee-san!!" Kon gasped, leaping out of the closet. (Where _he_ was this whole chapter, I do not know!) "He's making sexual coversations at you!!!"

"Shut the hell up!!" Ichigo stamped on his head. "Conversations _at_ you? That's terrible english for a start!"

"Shut up!" Rukia ordered, raising her head. "Do you want Ichigo's dad to come in?"

"He dosen't seem to mind all the other times when we make a lot of noise." Kon said.

"Shut up, Kon." Rukia sighed.

"Never mind." Ichigo began. "Kon, get back in there!"

He grasped the stuffed animal and threw it in the closet once more and closed the door.

"Nee-san!! Nee-san!! Nee-san!! Get me out!! I have a fear of the dark!!! Nee-san!!!"

"I said; shut the HELL up!!" She ordered.

"Nee...San." Kon sobbed quietly.

"Ahh. Thank God for that!" He stretched. "Do you want me to keep you warm or what?"

"It's up to you." Rukia shrugged, turning over to face away from him.

"Uhh...I'll stay in here with you tonight." He climbed under the covers and switched the light off.

"I-Ichigo? For real?" She whispered, she rolled over to face him.

"Yeah...why? Is somethin' wrong with that?"

"No, no of course not."

* * *

**_OMFG!!! Jus kidding! Wanna R&R? Good, you go do that! (Not too mean, damnit!)_**


	13. Deal Or No Deal?

**_Author's Note: Here's a big fat thirteen for ya!! Mwahahaa. Okay, enough of the crap. I personally hated this chapter, I guess maybe I had a writer's block - even though I know exactly what I'm gonna write for the other chapters. I think it's overall boring (except a few pieces) and contrived._**

**_So, anyways, I apologize for any typos, spelling errors, OOCness etc. But please try to enjoy and don't be too harsh with your comments! Arigatou! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her jaded violet eyes, awakening from her deep slumber. She felt the emptyness that laid next to her and glanced up.

"Ichigo?" She whispered, half-asleep. He was seated at the edge of the bed, ajusting the buttons on his shirt. He was already dressed. Well - the top half, anyway. All he had on the lower half of his body was his underpants and socks.

"R-Rukia??" He jumped, turning to face her. His cheeks instantly turning crimson.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" She sat up. "To school?"

"I-I didn't wake ya 'coz I thought you needed your sleep an' all."

"You're not goin' to school are you?" She said as if it was the end of the world. "Please don't leave me."

"Rukia, you're sick. You need rest. Even though you don't exactly _look _it, you have a fever. Try to get some sleep." His tone grew soft.

"That's exactly the reason why you should _stay_." She tugged at his shirt.

"I gotta go - ya don't think my Dad'll just let me have the day off, do ya?" He smiled reassuringly.

Ichigo stood up. Rukia launched herself at him. Holding on tightly to his waist, hanging off him like a small child.

"Rukia, don't be a spaz. It's only a couple of hours."

"But, I'll be all alone!" She cried.

"My Dad's here all day - you won't be totally alone! And Kon's here, so."

"No!!"

"Rukia!! Let go, damnit!! I need to get to school already!!!" He yelled, desperately trying to shake the female Death God off of him. "RUKIA!!!"

"But, Ichigo, I'm _soooo_ weeeaaakkk - you should staayyy and take care of your friends when they are in _neeeeed_!" She embraced him tighter, her nails digging into his hips.

"OW!!" He grasped her arms in an attempt to pull her off. "Get the _hell_ away, will ya!!??"

"What the...?" Kon slid open the closet door, scratching his little lion head. "What's all this noise so early in the mornin'?"

"This dosen't concern you, so," Rukia began politely. "ICHIGO!!! Let go of my freakin' arms!! It _HURTS_!!"

"_You're_ the one that needs to let go of_ me_!" He shouted, twisting around - still holding onto her wrists. Her head was now a few inches from his groin, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Isshin appeared. Kon cursed and quickly disappeared into the closet. Rukia, noticing Isshin's presence, immediately let go.

"Ha! You've finally given up strugglin', eh?!" Ichigo held Rukia's arms triumphantly in the air.

"I-Ichi...go?" His father asked worridly, almost dropping the bowl of cereal he was carrying.

Ichigo blushed deeply as he turned his head to see his father standing awkwardly over by the door. "Er-ha-D-Dad?"

"Ichigo, son, what were you trying to do to the poor girl, may I ask?"

"N-nothin'! I was just, um..."

A horrified expression crept across Ichigo's face as he realized where Rukia's head was at. "_Shit_! No-no-no-no-no! I-it's not what it looks like, I-"

"Looks like some kinda sexual act to me, son." Isshin stated knowingly.

"No!!! It's not like that, we-" Ichigo stammered.

"He wasn't-I wasn't-" Rukia desperately tried to say the words that were swimming around in her head.

"Okay, well, teenagers will be teenagers. As long as you're not pressuring her do to anything she dosen't want to, I don't see why I should stand in the way of normal adolescent hormones. I mean, c'mon, we all get a little...fruity sometimes." Isshin smiled. "Although...next time, I would advise you not to have intercourse while the other person is ill. I'll just leave this here for Miss Kuchiki."

The two stood frozen in their current positions, dumbfounded as Mr. Kurosaki calmly placed the bowl of cereal on the desk and winked before exiting the room.

"So...you two finally got it together, eh?" Kon slid open the closet door once more, a perverse glint in his eyes. "Took ya a while, Kurosaki."

**

* * *

**

"Do...do you think that Kuchiki-san is ok?"

"Mmm." Tatsuki took a large bite out of her sandwich.

"I hope Kurosaki-kun is safe."

"I'm sure they are both alright. They're probably jus' screwin' around to make us all worry. Well, I'm not _gonna_ worry about Ichigo's sorry ass." Keigo folded his arms.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime beamed.

"..." Ichigo suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Ichi-ggooooo!!!!" Keigo flew over to him, teary-eyed. "OhmyGod!! OhmyGod!! Ichi!! I missed you so much!!! Are you hurt!!! Never mind, you're alive!!!! I was so WORRIED!!"

"Shut the hell up!" He punched his hysterical friend in the stomach. "You Goddamn freak!"

Keigo fell to the floor, writhing in agony. "I...chi...how...could you..."

"Ichigo, what happened yesterday?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Ohhh, I'm so glad." She smiled.

"Kurosaki?"

The orange-haired boy turned to see Ishida pushing back his glasses, with an angered expression on his pale face.

"Yeah?" He said bitterly in response.

"Where's Kuchiki-san? Is she well?"

"Ahhh, I almost forgot about her..." Orihime pondered quietly to herself. "I wonder if she's coming to school today..."

"She's..." He trailed off, notcing Tatsuki's, Keigo's and Mizuiro's intrigued faces. "...She's in bed."

"Whose bed?" Keigo chuckled evily, now off the floor and right as rain.

"Her own, you pervert!!" Ichigo punched him over again, stamping on his gut. "Whose did you _think_!?"

"Is she sick?" Mizuiro inquired, sucking the straw of his empty juicepack - hoping to get all the remaining (non-excistant) drops of juice out.

"Y-yeah."

"I hope she gets better soon." Orihime said gently, thinking of what Ishida might do if Rukia's status wasn't stable.

"It's all your fault!" Ishida suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. They'd never heard Ishida be so _loud_, he'd never _shouted_ before.

"Is Ishida...shouting??" Someone whispered to another member of the class.

"What do ya mean, 'all _my_ fault'!?" Ichigo said.

"You just ran off! You know what Kuchiki-san is like, you knew she'd follow you! Even if it meant putting her own health in danger!"

"Why would Kuchiki-san follow Ichigo?" Another person said.

"I never _asked_ her to follow me!" Ichigo screamed. "It's the teacher's fault for not stopping her - or whoever was there at the time!!"

"Well...!" Ishida fell quiet. _It's the teacher's fault for not stopping her - or whoever was there at the time...Whoever was there at the time..._

"Wonder what that's all about..." A random classmate observed.

"Ishida-kun...?" Orihime began, not quite knowing how to finish. She'd never seen Ishida like this. Well, no one had. They didn't know how to react - other than Ichigo, that is.

"What were ya gonna say, Quincy?" Ichigo asked, knowing that Ishida didn't have anything to say to follow up the last comment - although he was unsure why.

_It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go, I should've stopped her. I could've, if only I'd have used my brains...She might be really sick, and it's all my fault..._

"What the hell'sa _Quincy_?" Keigo frowned with confusion.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mizuiro said.

"Hmph!" Ichigo said, walking away.

"Ah-Ichi! What's a Quincy!?" Keigo raised his voice just incase Ichigo was hard of hearing.

Everyone else, except Orihime, mindlessly wandered off - quickly losing interest in the whole affair. (Other than the bewildered Mizuiro and Keigo, who were persistant with their inquiries to what a Quincy was - much to the annoyance of Ichigo).

"Ishida-kun? Are you alright?" Orihime touched his shoulder.

"It's my fault..." He mumbled, slumping down on the nearest chair.

"What is?"

"N-nothing...never mind..." He glanced away.

"Ishida-kun, you can tell me, right? If it's a secret, I won't tell. Just like the thing with Kuchiki-san. I keep my promises." She sat down beside him, smiling comfortingly.

"Really, it's nothing important."

She placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to blush. She furrowed her eyebrows to make it look like she meant buisness. "Ishida-kun, if it isn't that important why do you look so sad? Tell me..."

"It's just..." He looked as though he was about to burst into tears. "The thing with Kuchiki-san, why she's sick, is because...is because of me."

"What do you mean? Don't be silly." She giggled, removing her hands.

"I was the last person to see her and, she wanted to find Kurosaki, and I could've...I could've pulled her back and made her stay...but instead I let her go and now she's sick."

"Ohhh, Ishida-kun, she's just ill. She'll get better - it's not as though she's dying or anything. She probably just has a high fever or something."

"But, she might've died if I-"

"Ishida-kun, stop it!" She gripped his hands tight. "There's no point in going over all the what-ifs. She _isn't_ dying, and you're just making yourself feel bad over nothing. Stop it! Or you'll make _yourself_ ill!"

"Inoue-san, I-"

"That's enough! Let's have no more chat of this nonsense! It's silly."

"..."

"Alright?"

"T-thank you, Inoue-san." He smiled.

"That's ok!" Her voice grew light and fluffy again.

The orange-haired girl thought deeply for a moment. (A pretty rare moment, if you ask me!!). _So...it is Kuchiki-san that likes Kurosaki-kun, huh. It must be her! Who else could it be? Why else would she run after him in that horrible weather? She must really like him...to go through all that - to even get sick just to make sure he's alright...Maybe...maybe I like him less than Kuchiki-san, then. Maybe she deserves him more than I do...Ohhh, what if Kurosaki-kun likes Kuchiki-san too!? Even though I bet he won't show it! But, ahhhhh, poor Ishida-kun...who will like Ishida-kun if Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun both like eachother...?_

(cough Orihime! cough)

**

* * *

**

There was a soft rapping on the bedroom door. Rukia quickly stuffed the manga she had been reading underneath the bed and laid down.

"Come in..." She said weakly before coughing.

"Juuust poppin' in to see how you're doing." Isshin beamed, entering the room. "Feeling any better?"

"Um...a little, yeah." She struggled to keep a straight face.

That cough medicine was the nicest damn thing she'd ever tasted in her whole freakin' life, and she didn't care how much acting it took; she was gonna get as much as possible! She couldn't believe Ichigo's Dad's hair was black!! (WTF!! XD) Nor could she believe he was falling for her acting. Well, she knew she was a marvellous actress, but Christ! She didn't know she could fool people for _this_ amount of time!

"How's that cough of yours?"

"Not very good..." She coughed and splattered some more, really laying the 'pain' on thick.

"Hmmm...I can't give you anymore medicine."

_WHAT!!??_

"...Seriously!?" She shot up into a sitting position.

Isshin looked at her suspiciously.

"Uhhh, I mean, r-really?" She quickly used her 'sick' voice again. "But it really hurts..."

"You'll have to make-do, I'm affraid. We're all out."

"Hmph." She folded her arms. "Okay., I guess I'll _have_ to cope..."

A silence ensued.

Isshin hadn't been in contact with a girl from Ichigo's school for this amount of time before. She seemed perfectly fine around him, but he on the other hand was finding it quite difficult. After all, what should he say to a girl that age? What was she into? What did she like? He had no idea. But it sounded really stupid just asking - it felt as though he should _know_ what teenagers those days were into through his son...But let's face it, Ichigo wasn't exactly the most normal of kids. He hadn't the foggiest idea of what Ichigo's favorite band was, or what sports he liked to play. All he knew was what he liked to eat - but even Yuzu knew that better than his own father!

There was something that he wanted to talk about; just one of those parent-y things that usually a mother gets all excited about. But, there being the absence of a mother figure, Isshin guessed he'd have to fill those shoes.

"So, are you n' Ichi...ya know...goin' out?" He tried to say in the coolest way - failing miserably of course.

"Well...no, not exactly..." Rukia said cautiously. _What does he wanna know for?_

"That's a shame. I think it's about time Ichigo got himself a girlfriend."

"I'm hoping we _will_ go out, though." She said sadly. "I like him, and I think he likes me too, but..." She trailed off.

_Jesus! I can't believe I'm actually saying this to Ichigo's dad!!! Maybe I should just shut up about the whole thing..._

"Ichigo can be a real _ass_ sometimes."

"Huh?"

"You probably already know this. But, it takes a lot for him to say how he feels, and only if you're extra extra paitent you'll get it out of him. I know it's hard to bare him sometimes, but you just have to ride with his stubborn attitude."

_Duh...what do'ya think I've been doin' all this freakin' time, damnit!?_

"Do...do you think he likes me?" Rukia blurted out.

"Yeah."

"Really!?" She smiled brightly. She quickly turned red afterwards. _Not to self: try to hide reactions in order to avoid looking like a right idiot!_

"There's no mistaking it. I've never seen him worry so much over one person. All he wanted to do was stay with you the whole time you were asleep, just to make sure you were alright."

"Huh."

"Not the answer you wanted?" Isshin said, going by her reaction.

"Of course it's what I wanted. But, I just wish he'd _say_ how he feels. I mean, there's nothing holding him back - after all, he already knows how_ I _feel about _him_. It's not like he fears rejection because he knows that I won't reject him."

"Hmmm." Isshin thought momentairily. "This is a dilema."

"But, even though he hasn't come out n' said it - I think we're coming closer together."

A pause.

"What would you do if he never said it?"

"Uhhh..." The last comment had really thrown her off. _Oh God, what if Ichigo never says how he feels? I mean, it's a possibility, right? He might not ever say it...He might not even love me, after all. It dosen't matter what I think nor what his dad thinks...we could both be wrong. Maybe Ichigo is just becoming more affectionate - and that's it. Just because we're closer dosen't mean he has those sorts of feelings for me...I can't believe I naturally assumed that he liked me because I like him! God, Rukia, you can be so stupid..._

"Are you alright?" He noticed the stress in the eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine..."

"Hey! Sorry if I upset you there, my curiosity got the better of me! I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine. I just got lost in thought."

"Well...seeing as you're alright and everything, I best go. You need your rest after all." He stood up and ventured towards the door. "Oh, and, about this morning,"

"Ah! Mr. Kurosaki, we weren't...ya know..." She stammered urgently.

"I know, I know." He smiled. "I was just doing it to piss of Ichigo."

The door closed and Rukia sat dumbfounded staring at the empty space where Ichigo's dad had previously been. Much like a replay of what had taken place that morning. "That...bastard!"

**

* * *

**

"Um...Kurosaki...?"

"Mmm?" He turned.

"Kuchiki-san is...staying at your house, right?" Ishida asked, ajusting his glasses.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" He growled.

"Could I, maybe, see her?"

"What? Like _visiting_? My house isn't a damn hospital, ya know!"

_God! I feel so dirty for saying this! But I _must_ see Kuchiki-san! _"...please?"

"Uhhh, what was that, Ishida? I couldn't quite hear it."

"I said..." He lowered his voice. "I said: please. Please may I see Kuchiki-san?"

"Did anyone hear anything!?" Ichigo said, enjoying this newly-found game. "I must be hearin' shit, huh."

"Kurosaki, please...I just want to see her, to make sure she's alright. Please?" _Damnit, Kurosaki!_

"Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin. "No."

The orange-haired boy turned back around on the chair and continued eating his lunch.

"Eh? Ah-Kurosaki? You mean I'm not allowed to see her?"

"No." He stated firmly. "Unless..."

"Yes!?" He said desperately.

"Unless you do whatever I say for four weeks starting from the nearest Monday, which is..." He did the math. "...Oh, just three days away."

"How many times do I get to see Kuchiki-san?"

"As much as you like...but if you turn up at my door and I say 'go away, little Quincy', you have to leave."

"Well, that isn't exactly how many times _I_ want to see her is it? If you can turn me away anytime you like, and I have to go..."

"Look. Do ya wanna see Rukia or not?" Ichigo looked at him and couldn't help but smirk. This power over Ishida could prove to be quite fun! "Deal?"

"Ummm..." _Think of Kuchiki-san. Think of Kuchiki-san. She's worth it, right? It dosen't matter what ridiculous crap Kurosaki puts me through, I'm sure it's all worth the hassle..._

"O-okay. Deal."

* * *

**How was it? Gomenasai for unleashing this terrible chapter unto the world and may I repent for my sins in eternal damnation! Woe is me!! R&R damnit!!**


	14. Emotions Running High

**Author's Note: **_Hiya guys. Geez, I have been so busy it's unbelievable! I'm sure you lot are pretty peeved that I'm taking so long. Well, I give you my apologies and I hope they suffice! School has been a real pain in the ass and it still is. I'm literally rushed off my feet and generally pissed off. I have so so missed all of you and I am truly sorry for taking so long...Okay, I'm off on holiday on the 20th July for two whole weeks so around that time don't expect me to write for a while. I'd also advise you all to check my profile when I've not updated in a while, to see if there's a reason behind my absense. And if there's not, please be paitent. I'm sure I just have writer's block. (Something I seem to be suffering from a lot lately.)_

_Anyways. This chapter is very short and I apologize for that. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever for chapter 14, but at the same time I didn't want to write total crap. So, I hope this chapter isn't too shabby and please don't beat me up...I know karate!!! Only kiddin'. But seriously, I hope this is alright. I wanted to show changes in Ichigo without making him completely out of character. I freakin' pray that I managed to pull it off! This is not by any means the last chapter, m'kay? _

_Also, I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up here. I'm thinking it's going to be a long time. Sorry for that, too. If there's no update by, say, July the 18th, then don't expect another chapter until I've returned from my holiday. I apologize once again for my inconvieniance and I hope you'll bare with me on this! Whew!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

She shifted, turning her body to face away from him. This was no use. No matter what way she faced, what position she was in, she couldn't get to sleep. Quite annoying how one thing can prevent someone from sleep. Just one minute thing. Well, in all fairness, it wasn't exactly _minute_. Not even small. It was BIG. And a big fat BIG at that. Rukia wanted desperately to quit thinking about it, but her attempts were futile. She'd set her mind to something else; Soul Society, cakes or bunnies. But it all seemed to merge and come back to him. Even _bunnies_, for Christ's sake! The female Death god was growing hot and bothered in her angered, tired state. In the end she couldn't get comfortable at all. So now, she was stuck with a thought that wouldn't leave her mind, and in a position that was less than comfy. And the worst part was that she couldn't alter the way she was laying because the next position she chose would have been just as uncomfortable. She sighed heavily, twisting back to face him.

It must've been really early. For it was dark but wasn't _too_ dark, and it definitely wasn't evening.

_At least that's one thing, I suppose. Hopefully it's gonna get light soon, then I can get out of this God-forsaken bed! _She thought angrily. _Then I can just go to school and put my mind to something else._

Rukia's vision drifted around the room until she caught sight of him.

Rukia studied his face in the dull light. He looked so peaceful. Rukia could not believe that she hadn't woken him due to her constant fidgeting. She stared at his close eyes. God, he even frowned when he was sleeping! How was that possible? Surely the muscles in your face would automatically loosen when you sleep, right? Unless his face was just in the habit of doing it. So perhaps he didn't need to keep it like that because his face did it all for him!

She smiled at the thought.

_Or maybe he's not really asleep..._

"Ichigo?" She whispered. "Ichi? Ichigo? Are you awake?"

No reply.

Rukia sighed.

_Oh well._ She mused. _It's alright for some, eh? Can get to sleep anytime they want! Without a care in the world! Such a cheek..._

Ichigo could feel her violet eyes on him. He'd been awake for some time, thanks to her consistent rolling from side to side. But he didn't complain. He didn't want to. There was obviously something troubling her. She'd never struggled with sleep so much before. And anyway, he was too busy thinking about _her _to merely go back to sleep again.

Rukia had been distant ever since he'd come home from school that Friday night. And today was Monday! She hadn't been very talkative, nor had she eaten much. She hadn't even _tried_ to strike up a conversation about how 'sick' she was and how much he should be worrying over her. Well, he was definitely worried about her _now_. After all, she wasn't acting like Rukia at all. He wanted to know what was wrong. Ichigo wanted to ask her. Right then, at that moment. However, he chose not to. Maybe it was something that she'd get over by herself. Maybe his interference would cause bigger problems. Having no idea of what was going on in her mind, he didn't really have a choice but to do nothing. It might have been about Ishida, for all he knew. And if it was about _that _little shit - he didn't have time to hear it. The orange-haired boy couldn't give a flying monkey about that Quincy, and Rukia knew it.

_But...I still wonder what it's ab-_

"Should I ask him?" Her soft voice broke into his thoughts.

He laid perfectly still, eyes closed, listening attentively.

"I guess I shouldn't." Rukia said gently, gazing at his face. "It would only make things awkward...And anyway, Ichigo doesn't have the bottle to say his true feelings even if I were to ask..."

He wasn't angry at her comment. Not in the slightest. For once, he was actually listening to her instead of yelling at her.

Rukia wanted to hit him over the head for causing the thoughts to replay over and over again inside her brain. Why didn't he come out and say it? It mad her so PISSED! Not to mention it hurt her feelings. Why couldn't he just be frank?

Then she thought again.

"Perhaps...I'm the one wrong here. I mean, I probably wouldn't believe his answer no matter what he said." Rukia's tone grew sad.

_You're not wrong, Rukia. _He thought seriously. _I know I say some shit sometimes. I can understand if you're confused. Geez, I confuse myself most of the time!_

He inwardly gasped as he felt her cold hands on his face. He did turn a little pink in the cheeks, but thanks to the bad lighting she hadn't noticed. Rukia felt the tears prickle behind her eyes and she sniffed.

"Ichigo...there's no one, not in this whole world, that I care about more than you...I wish...I wish we could be more than what we are now...We're _meant_ to be..." She tried hard to restrain herself from bursting into cries. "...more..."

His chest ached. His heart raced. What should he do? What _could_ be do? He wanted to wrap his arms around her tell her that everything was going to be alright. But things weren't alright, were they? They were _far_ from that. Ichigo longed to comfort her. Really he did. But he knew she'd ask him how he felt about her. And that simply wasn't a question he could answer. He wanted to answer it - after all, it would make her happy, wouldn't it? But he wasn't ready. Things were rushing through his adolescent mind and heart, and he barely had time to catch up. He _needed_ time. And he knew deep down that time was something the pair were running short on.

"There's only so much I can give you..." Rukia brushed stray strands of hair off his face, tears blurring her vision. "There's only so much I can do...I can't wait forever..."

She sniffed again, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his. A tear escaped her closed eyes and rolled off her cheek and onto his nose. He shuddered as the cool liquid tumbled down his own face.

For once, maybe in the whole time he'd been with Rukia, he truly felt bad for her. Ichigo knew that he'd done wrong, and he wanted to make it up to her. He didn't feel like it was her fault at all. It was _clearly_ not her fault. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. How he could just think that they have a little argument, make up and that's it. Happy ever after. Well, it wasn't. And he knew it.

_Rukia...I promise I'll make it alright. Just give me some time, please. Just hold on a little longer..._

**

* * *

Please be nice...0.0**


	15. Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter fifteen for ya'll. It's long but not that good. I'm still busy and you're very lucky to have this chapter so be grateful, damnit LOL. Anywho, apologies to Kaoru240 for sending you that annoying message telling you in so many words to review! Gomenasai! I was insanely pushy and you have every right to be angry with me - but please forgive me, you know you can't resist my charm..._

_Okay...I realised that in my excitement to write a IchixRuki fic, I missed out some key elements. Like, for instance, the time zone. I have absolutely no idea of when this is set!! I can't believe I forgot that factor amoungst all things. I suppose that this fic is set after everything. After every arc. Basically, at the end of Bleach period. I know there are some events that arise that make it impossible for it to be set then, but it's the only thing I could think of, and I don't wanna get into all those reasons due to spoilers and whatever. Let's just say that there _**are**_ reasons. Another thing, I've never mentioned Hollows nor characters' spirit engeries before. See? I totally ruined this fic...Alright, I'm definately gonna bring some Hollow stuff in soon and have a stab at action. And also, I'm gonna start talking about spirit energy etc. Sorry about my forgetfulness. Sorry about the delay, aswell. Although you can't really blame me for my moutains upon mountains of school work! _

_This is most likely the last chapter until I'm back, so don't expect any update soon. Also, people that didn't review the previous chapter, if you read this one, I'd really appreciate it if you would review number 14 also. Thank you very much._

_(By the way, this chapter doesn't really go anywhere, and is a little depressing but hey, what can ya do...?)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Orihime sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was still pretty dark.

Who on earth could be knocking at this hour?

She pulled back the covers and tentatively placed her feet on the floor. Once she'd finished stretching and yawning and was awake enough to move, she stood up. The orange-haired girl stumbled towards the bedroom door and exited the room, padding across the landing before walking slowly down the stairs. Her hand gripped tightly onto the rail, preventing herself from falling. The rapping at the front door occurred again once she'd reached the base of the staircase. Making one final yawn, Orihime unlocked and opened the door. Then reached for the light switch.

"Ishida-kun?"

Just having the door ajar for a moment, she could feel the brunt of the bitter chill roaming around on the street outside. She shivered. Orihime noticed that Ishida's cheeks were reddened from the cold, and his hands were crimson as a result of absent gloves. She suspected that he must have been out in that weather for some time. Sure, you could feel the cold straight away just by opening the front door, but he looked_ really _cold. His body quivered constantly. It was only a slight shake, but none-the-less noticeable. His clothes consisted of his school uniform. But nothing covered up his arms nor really shielded him from the cold.

"Inoue-san."

"It's so early. And so _cold_. What are you doing up at this hour?" The sleep-depraved girl inquired, continuing to rub her eyes. "School doesn't start for a while yet."

He pushed back his glasses. "I-I'm sorry, Inoue-san, for waking you. I just wanted to t-talk."

_Hmmm. Something must be really bothering him for Ishida-kun to arrive at my doorstep._

"...Come on in, Ishida-kun."

She moved aside, giving the Quincy room to enter her warm, clean home, before firmly closing the door. Ishida waited patiently while Orihime woke herself up a little more before leading him into the living room. She seated herself on the carpet then patted the floor beside her, beckoning a reluctant Ishida to sit down.

"Now, Ishida-kun, what seems to be the matter?"

He glanced down, as if it was shameful to say. "I feel...oh, it doesn't matter. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Ishida-kun," She looked at him seriously. "We both know that what you came here to say matters to you. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here at all."

He frowned, realizing his mistake. Although he had been caught out, Ishida was still too uncomfortable to say what was on his mind. Rukia was on his mind. She had been the_ only_ thing that had pestered his troubled brain over the passing hours. He hadn't visited her at all in those three whole days – to which he had been more than capable of doing so. It angered and disappointed him that he hadn't even made an _effort_ to see her. Ishida had probably never felt so low in his life. The guilt of making her sick, then the added shame of not confronting the problem and seeing her had made him feel like the worst person in the world. He hadn't even the guts to apologize to her.

Ishida could only imagine the hatred that Rukia must've felt towards him.

Then, thinking on it more and more, Ishida would just grow incredibly pissed off with himself for he had never been that weak before. Just how hard was it to say 'sorry'? After all, it wasn't that he simply hadn't been bothered, it was truly because he didn't know how to say his apologies. But, oh, how he longed to make things well and good again.

"What's wrong, Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked softly.

"..."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ishida's eyes moved from their current place on the floor to her own blue orbs. Orihime could see something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She returned his silent stare; truly fascinated with the new emotion she'd found sparkling behind those saddened eyes. Orihime felt a strange urge to embrace the Quincy.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Ichigo slowly opened his amber eyes. Sunlight streamed in through the thin curtains, making various sized lines on the bed covers. But despite the bright sun, and the absence of any breeze, it wasn't too hot. His vision wandered around the room for a few moments; taking in his surroundings before catching Rukia in his view. He noticed that he had encircled her waist. Her arms were still around his neck but rather loosely and it was clear she had fallen asleep. The male Death God felt a twinge of guilt as he realized that _he_, too, had fallen asleep after what he'd heard earlier that morning. Sure, Rukia had also drifted off but that wasn't the point. She'd probably cried herself to sleep. And the worst part was that _he'd_ caused her that pain.

He closed his eyes as he realized how close her face was to his. Ichigo felt her warm breath against his cheek. He could hear the faint sound of her inhaling and exhaling oxygen. The Death God blushed at the new sensation that formed in his stomach and choked his throat. He was somehow...enjoying this.

_God, her body's so near to mine...I-AAHH! What am I doin'!? Stop thinking these things! Stop it! Dude, that's just fuckin' creepy! What am I!? A freakin' PERV!!?_

He was blushing even deeper now. Ichigo quickly opened his eyes in horror; ashamed by his own mind. Rukia murmured as she tightened her grip and closed the gap between their bodies. The two were so close to each other that their lips almost touched. Though disgruntled by his teenage thoughts, the male Death God welcomed the lovely heat that she possessed. Ichigo felt the gentle thudding of her heart beat play beautifully through her chest. It was like music of the heart. He didn't want to admit it. He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his head. But no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying this moment.

She looked so peaceful, so innocent. So perfect.

_I am a horrible person. How could I do this to her? How could I behave like this to someone like Rukia? She's done nothing bad to me at all. She's been so brave to tell me her feelings and I'm just treating her as if her telling me was the worst thing in the world! I go over this time and time again in my head, yet everytime I seem to get over it and forget that this serious...I'm such a bastard!_

Ichigo turned his head to see the clock.

_Christ! Almost time for school. Better get up quickly if I want time for a shower before I leave._

The Death God sighed, gently and slowly unfolding his arms. He lifted her hands up and pulled them away from his neck. She stirred once again as Ichigo rolled her over onto her back and placed her hands on her stomach.

"There you go, Rukia." He smiled, his hand still on her's. "I'll make this right again. I promise."

The little stuffed animal, casually hidden inside the orange-haired boy's closet, observed quietly to himself.

_Ichigo is such an ass! How can he do all this then get all huffy when Nee-san tries to get closer to him. Geez, Kurosaki, get your act together soon!_

**

* * *

**

"The weather cleared up nice, huh, Ishida-kun?"

Her angelic voice was distant to him. Though he could hear her, the words were muffled and each indistinctive from the next. It's not that he was deliberately shutting her out; in fact, at some points during her speech about sewing he'd suddenly come back to reality and tried to take an interest in what she was babbling on about. But his attention was soon lost again.

There were too many important things clouding over his mind with confusion and frustration. He longed to see Rukia, to spill all the thoughts that ran restlessly through his mind. But at the same time, feared her reaction to him not visiting her. Ishida was convinced he wasn't good enough for her, yet still hoped deep down that she'd return his honest and true feelings. He was desperate to feel her touch, to hear her voice, to hold her tight, to kiss her. Ishida was ashamed to think that she was the one and only thing he thought about each second of every minute. Everything had become slightly too dramatic for his liking. Maybe he had plunged himself in too deep. Love was definitely not the thing he had ever pictured it to be...

"Ishida-kun?"

_I am the worst person in the whole universe. How could I do that to Kuchiki-san? I wish, I wish I could see her right now...I'd kill to be Kurosaki! To have Kuchiki-san feel that way about me unconditionally. He just treats her like crap and she is still so forgiving! Why can't she see that I'd take care of her. Properly. I'm sure I could be ten times the boyfriend Kurosaki would ever hope to be._

"I-Ishi..."

_But, maybe I'm worse than Kurosaki. He doesn't even _pretend _to care. Whereas I do care, and yet I go and get her sick. Instead of taking care of her, protecting her and doing what I am supposed to do, I damage her health. Surely she won't want too see me after I did that. Yes, she was the one that persuaded me to let her go, but I still could've held her back. I _should_ have prevented her from going. _

He came back to reality when he felt a gentle shake to his shoulder. It was like being born again. Like he had absolutely no clue of where he was, nor where he'd been. Ishida glanced around, taking in his wondrous surroundings. The Quincy hadn't noticed that his fists were clenched, that he is eyebrows were furrowed and that he had stopped walking some moments ago. Slowly his vision was drawn to Orihime's kind eyes. She looked at him seriously, enclosing his hands with her own.

"Ishida-kun...you're worried about something, aren't you?" The orange-haired girl asked calmly.

"...N-n-no. Of course not." He smiled weakly, turning to continue on his journey to school.

Orihime gripped his hands and pulled him back. "No, Ishida-kun!"

"I-Inoue-san, what are you doing?!" He stumbled, blushing madly.

"No, Ishida-kun! You won't...you _can't_ shut me out. You can't cut yourself off from others all the time...Ishida-kun..." Desperation grew in her eyes. "Ishida-kun, you're my...my friend and I care about you..."

He looked defeated. "I-I know that, Inoue-san."

"I just want to know when something's bothering you..." Orihime sniffed. "It's no good if you...if you keep it all inside..."

"Inoue-san," He smiled comfortingly, tipping up her chin with his index finger. "Don't waste your concern on me."

_What is wrong with Ishida-kun? I mean, I know he was never open about things on his mind - he doesn't tell anyone what's bothering him. But I don't think I've ever seen him this low before. Why does he think that he's so useless? Every one feels like that sometimes but not as bad as_ he_ does. Why can't he see that he's so important to the people around him? Even Kurosaki-kun cares about him, I'm sure. In his own little way. Although they quarrel a lot. But it's the same with Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san. They argue almost all the time, but they are so close...I wish...I wish I could be that close to Ishida-kun. I wish I could make him feel better about himself. I want to show him how special he is and how much I enjoy having him as a friend...I wish..._

"Ishida-kun."

"Yes, Inoue-san?" He pushed back his glasses.

"You're special."

"Wha-?"

"Listen, please, Ishida-kun. You're special." She repeated, holding his hands near her heart. "You're kind. You're sweet. You're thoughtful. You're all these great things and more, Ishida-kun. And I love you very much. Everyone loves you. Don't feel like you're worthless because that is far from the truth."

He looked at her, gobsmacked and dumbfounded.

"...W-well, you're special, too, Inoue-san."

**

* * *

**

Rukia sighed heavily, reaching for her school shoes.

The morning chill had vanished, and the sun had perched itself in the center of the sky; ensuring that everyone and everything was burnt mercilessly by it's heavy raze. Over the passing hours and minutes, all Rukia's anger and frustration had completely transformed into depression. She'd started asking herself stupid questions, like: why didn't he love her? What was it about her that he disliked? Was she too stupid to earn his love? Was she too ugly...

"Rukia, you idiot!" She scolded herself firmly.

The female Death god _had_ managed to get _some_ shut-eye at least. But that hadn't been very much. She was so tired. However, she wasn't prepared to last another day staying in bed; bored out of her skull and lonely as hell. Ichigo had no idea that she was up. He was in the shower, and he'd enabled her to get dressed and ready for the school day. She was hoping to escape out of the window and be gone before he'd finished freshening-up. Although, she deemed her plans to go wrong - thanks to Kon's evil watch from the open closet.

"Nee-san, are you well enough to attend school again?" He cocked his fury head.

"Mmm."

_What is wrong with me? I should be old enough and wise enough to know that even though someone might love someone else to pieces, that other person doesn't necessarily think of them in the same way. Ichigo doesn't love me. I'm sure that the reason for him not sharing the feelings I do are important and proper. Not something stupid like looks and intellect. Just because I like him in that way, doesn't mean he is obliged to feel the same! I can't believe that I've just been blaming him all this time and he has done nothing wrong! I'm such a bitch..._

"Nee-san?" Kon looked at her with interest; and not with his usual comic, perverse interest.

Rukia could feel the tears fighting to be released again, despite having only just been suppressed.

"Nee-san? Nee-san, are you alright?"

She forced a smile, though her vision became fuzzy from the liquid that stung her irises. He wasn't fooled, however. Kon was not blinded by her comforting giggle, either. Something had definitely affected her - a lot. And that 'thing', he knew, was the big idiot that happened to be Kurosaki Ichigo. Them two argued like a married couple, but neither of them had taken their squabbles to heart before. Kon was surprised at how upset she'd become over Ichigo's actions.

"Uhhh," Rukia hastily wiped away stray tears with her arm. "T-tell Ichigo that I'll meet him at school, 'kay?"

**

* * *

**

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime shouted and waved with glee.

The raven-haired girl standing at the edge of the road turned her head to see her big-breasted buddy running up to her excitedly. Tatsuki reached into the small paper bag, pulling out another strawberry bonbon and chucking it into her mouth. Ishida didn't have to be standing next to her to see that Tatsuki was annoyed over something. He felt like he didn't belong there. Orihime was close to Tatsuki, and they had been friends since God-knows-when. Ishida imagined them two linking arms and walking off in front, chatting away about idle gossip. While he would be limping along behind like a forgotten and lost puppy.

The Quincy couldn't help but feel a slight burst of jealousy as he watched Orihime and Tatsuki say their 'good mornings'.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki?" Orihime looked concerned. "AH! What happened to your leg!?"

"Oh, that?" Tatsuki grumbled. "I got freakin' grounded 'coz of a stupid fight."

The black-haired karate chick rolled down her long sock, revealing the full length of the bruise. Orihime cupped her mouth with her hands. Ishida stood a little distance behind his air-head friend. He didn't want to stand close as he thought it rude. He didn't want to push himself on the girls' friendship. Although, despite his uneasiness, Ishida couldn't help but take an interest in what happened to Tatsuki's leg.

"W-who did that to you?" The Quincy blurted out, soon turning red when Tatsuki looked up at him with surprise. He adjusted his glasses.

"Hisao Furugawa." Replied Tatsuki with hatred in her voice.

"Who's he?"

"Some freakin' pervert that lives down the road from me." She sighed. "He tried to grab my fuckin' boobs..."

Ishida could feel the anger swell up inside him. How could a boy treat a girl like that? Well, if he was the same age as Tatsuki, he was meant to be a man. Men were supposed to take of woman. Not that woman were unable to look out for themselves but men were meant to be stronger and everything. What kind of man treats females like that and thinks it's perfectly alright? Ishida clenched his fists as the whole scenario reminded him of Rukia and Ichigo. Sure, Ichigo could be behaving a whole lot worse, like at least he wasn't taking advantage of Rukia or anything. But how he was acting was still unacceptable.

"...So I punched him."

Orihime smiled. "You so brave, Tatsuki-chan. Wouldn't you agree, Ishida-kun?"

The Quincy, still deep in thought, glared at the floor.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Uh-huh? Um, yeah, Inoue-san."

"Gee, what's up with you?" Tatsuki grunted, chewing the last bonbon and chucking the wrapper along with the bag on the street. Ishida watched it aimlessly dance across the road, then flee as the wind picked up force.

Orihime cleared her throat uncomfortably.

_I wish Tatsuki-chan would be a little more sensitive sometimes._

**

* * *

**

Ichigo sighed, turning off the tap and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself before placing another towel over his drenched orange hair. Ichigo opened the bathroom door and headed into his bedroom, his wet feet leaving slippery footprints on the clean floor. Without even glancing at the empty covers, the Death God seated himself on the bed; roughly drying his head with the towel. He felt brand new. His outlook on the situation had also seemed to alter thanks to the miracle of a nice peaceful shower.

_I have today. I have today to try and make it up to her. Well, to at least say that I know that I've done wrong. Even though it's gonna be awkward telling her that I listened to her earlier, I have to say it. Otherwise things are jus' gonna get more and more messed up. I don't want us to argue any more. I'm sure she doesn't either. My ignorance and damn right stupidness must be killing her. I've gone over this several times inside my head, but it's still a shock to see how my actions and words affect those around me so much...I'll ask her where she'd like to go. Then when she's all patched up and better, I'll take her to that place and we'll do whatever she wants to do for the whole day. I think that's quite a nice idea. Sure, I've gotta be nicer and more sensitive all round but this idea will be good as well, right? I think she needs a little treat some time._

He turned to her. "Don't worry, Rukia, I'll make it all..."

_Where is Rukia!?_

The orange-haired boy quickly stood up and flung off the sheets.

She wasn't there.

Suddenly, the closet door slid open to reveal a cheery-looking Kon.

"Kon, where the hell is Rukia!?" Ichigo bellowed, throwing the towel that had been wrapped around his hair on the floor. "KON!!?"

The stuffed animal shrugged. "Beats me."

The Death god picked up the nearest pillow and hurled it at the modified soul at full force, knocking the annoying lion off his perch inside the open closet. Kon fell the ground, making a satisfying squeak as his body collided with the floor. Ichigo took a moment to smirk before continuing with the task at hand. He grasped another pillow from the bed, readying himself to chuck it at Kon once more.

"Tell me where she is, damnit! I know she must'a told ya somethin' 'cuz otherwise you'd be goin' into a spas right now!"

Kon lifted his head off the floor. "Damn you, Kurosaki! After you treat me and Nee-san this way, you expect me to tell you anythin'!?"

The stuffed animal leapt out of the way, screaming as another pillow cam flying at his direction.

"Tell me!" Ichigo yelled.

_This is serious, ya lil' shit! Screw around any other time you like by all means, but not now! Not while Rukia's still sick!_

Kon folded his arms, chuckling triumphantly. "You're worried now, huh?"

"Kon!! This is _NOT_ the time to mess about! If ya know where she is, tell me!"

"Why should I?"

Ichigo looked over at the window. A few drops of water began hitting the glass, gently at first then gradually gaining speed and so making an unnerving sharp tap.

_Damnit!_

"Kon, look at the weather!"

"...What about it?" The modified soul looked at him, puzzled.

"It's raining! It's probably cold, too. Rukia's still sick! You freakin' idiot, don't you see?"

"_See_...?"

"That if Rukia is caught up in that weather, while she's still ill, she's gonna get worse!"

Kon placed a finger to his chin and frowned, deep in thought. "I see."

"_SO_!!?"

He looked at him innocently. "So what?"

"Arrrgh! Where the hell is Rukia!?"

**

* * *

**

Rukia trudged solemnly down the desolate alleyway. The thoughts she had desperately attempted to place at the back of her mind, now completely occupied her brain. She could think of nothing else, despite her efforts - and the whole ordeal was bringing her mood further downwards. She couldn't believe how upset she was. She remembered writing in her diary that even it hurts her deep down, she'd try her hardest to act happy and stay close to Ichigo. With the least amount of arguments possible. Well, she'd definitely gone back on that now, hadn't she!?

The female Death God hadn't imagined her to react quite like this. Over something so stupid. So simple. It was clear to her that she wasin_ way_ over her head. Rukia was astonished at how she was behaving. This wasn't the Rukia Kuchiki she knew. She was no longer the strong, stubborn, independent Death God that took her work more seriously than her own needs. This was a foolish schoolgirl who couldn't survive unless she was receiving love. Rukia hated herself for this. Why? Why had he changed her life so much? Why had he made more of an impression on her than anyone else? Why was _he_ so special?

Ichigo hadn't just stolen her heart, but her old self as well, it seemed. Her personality had been ripped from her soul and she was nothing compared to what she was. She could hardly take it. Even though she blindly blamed the orange-haired fool, she knew deep down that she was the one at fault.

_Ichigo has a lot of patience to put up with me. And my constant mood swings. One moment I'm fine with him, then I'm almost screaming at him for not returning my feelings! Which is pathetic because he has no more control over his emotions than I do over mine. And I should be old enough and wise enough to keep them at least a little suppressed, damnit! Think about how much confusion I'm putting him through. I can't believe I act like this...Putting him on a guilt trip when I don't get my own way, making him worry about me...Being a whiny, sniveling wreck! Get a grip, Rukia!_

Suddenly, Rukia felt a cold splash against her cheek. She looked up at the sky, reaching out her palms to feel the cool droplets on rain against her skin.

_What is wrong with this weather? Isn't it meant to be Summer...?_

She glanced down at the floor, her body still stationary.

_For some reason...whenever it rains, I can't help but think of him...Of Kaien...Then...then I think of Ichigo, and how each time it rains...he must think of his mom..._

In her deep thoughts, the tears that had been momentarily halted, began to flow once more. It was pointless trying to hold them off, despite her anger at not even trying. For they just rebelled and came even stronger. Her eyes were all puffy and her cheeks were red and sore. She sniffed, slowly continuing her walk.

_Rain, rain go away..._

**

* * *

**

The rain fell from the sky mercilessly as the carrot-top ran through the empty streets of Karakura town. His once clean hair now flattened and sticking uncomfortably to his face. His clothes soaked through to the skin, leaving his flesh frozen with the cold. Armed with a pair of his pants and a coat, the orange strawberry dashed to school, using the quickest route he knew. The alleyways. Sure, the woods in the park were fast enough - but if you really wanted to get to school just in time before you were officially labeled 'late' then the alleys were the way that Ichigo recommended. After all, he was dubious of taking the short cut through the woods after Rukia's incident. It was a little too dangerous in that weather, and he didn't want to slip and break his neck before he found Rukia and kicked her ass for making him worry so much.

"I'm coming, Rukia..." He said softly, in an attempt to make himself feel better. For he knew that if she was in a bad state, he'd kill himself. "Don't worry..."

A relieved smile crept across his lips as he felt her spiritual pressure. It was faint, but close. (I know I haven't mentioned their spirit forces before in this fic, sorry!!) His smile grew as he plotted the things he was going to do when he finally caught up with her. Like, put his pants and coat on her, lift her up and carry her back home like before. And he was going to watch over her like a hawk; making damn sure that she was unable to run off again. Ichigo was sick of being such a shit. He wanted to change. He_ needed_ to change, if he wanted to keep one of his closest friends.

"Rukia, don't worry. You don't have to worry about anythin' anymore. I'll look after you from now on, I promise."

_I've screwed you over so many times. I'm so sorry. But this is it. I don't deserve your forgiveness and second chances. I'm not gonna be that person. I don't _wanna _be that person. The guy that treats you like a piece of crap. The guy that doesn't act like a friend most of the time. I hate that guy, Rukia. And I refuse to continue _being_ that guy...Just a little further, I'm nearly there...I'm a selfish bastard, but please just give me_ one _more chance. A final chance to prove myself...I'll make things right, Rukia..._

**

* * *

**

Rukia doubted why she'd even taken this route to the high school. Out of every possible route to take, she took the lonliest, most depressing and, what seemed to be, the longest route of all. She sighed deeply, stopping in her tracks.

The female Death God coughed. Something she had gone the whole day without doing until now.

* * *

**Yipee!!!R&R please!!!**


	16. Great To Be Home

**Author's Note:** _So, guess what? I'm back! Yippeee! It's chapter 16, I think. Is it? Bloody 'ell. Anywho, sorry about the delay but I have to get back to reality sooner or later. (That and I've been busy playing Final Fantasy X...Damn the Thunder Plains!) This chapter doesn't really go anywhere but I'm sure you're used to that in this fic! Okay, next chapter will definately be more IchiRuki. Not extreme, but it will have some...good stuff in it LOL. Well, then, um, enjoy!_

* * *

The dreadful rain had finished it's violent outburst merely moments ago.

The exhausted male Death God turned what he presumed, and hoped to be, the last corner of the last alley. As he came around, he stopped in his tracks. A stumbling figure was slowly disappearing down in front, just a few meters away from him. There was no doubt about it, and a blissful sense of relief filtered through his body as he realized it was Rukia. Ichigo was so jaded, it was almost unbelievable. He was quite happy just to collapse where he was and sleep. However, the other part of his brain overpowered his aching legs and desperate pants. After all, he had a mission - and that was to get the little raven-haired girl back home where she belonged. He was prepared to sit by his bed all day and all night while she slept, making sure she couldn't run off again.

Ichigo noticed that she wasn't turning around or even looking in his direction, rather continuing with her journey. Obviously she hadn't felt his presence - which was pretty odd.

"Rukia!" he called, approaching her as quickly as he could, which was, needless to say, not very quick at all.

She shuddered and halted. Was that Ichigo's voice? Though, she hadn't felt even the slightest twinge of spiritual pressure. Strange. Maybe she was just imagining it. Like, sometimes when you wish for something or someone so much that you imagine that they're right there, next to you. Something to do with your brain going funny - that's what it was. That's what they said on television, anyway. Surely, it must've been that. There was no way that Ichigo just happened to be in the same place at the same time as her. Absolutely no way! Right?...

Her heart grew dark as she gradually began moving again towards the school.

_Did she not hear me?..._

"R-Rukia! Turn around! Rukia!"

Rukia stopped again, a confused look spreading across her face. There was no way that she could imagine it twice, right? If she was, then that meant she was going _completely_ insane. Although, at that moment, it wasn't very hard for her to believe. She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself to face a blank alley behind her. Well, it _was_ what she was expecting - she had grown not to trust her own brain lately.

Ichigo gathered up his fading strength and managed to jog the final steps towards her. He grasped her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. For a moment, the female Death God stumbled - but he steadied her by an embrace. His amber eyes closed as she became his universe; her racing heart beat the only sound he could hear. Ichigo's cold hands gripped her drenched school blouse. His expression softened as Rukia buried her head into his soaked jacket, her fingers hooking on it like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo barely even noticed how he was acting, but he cared very little about how he would seem. How he looked to others didn't bother him then. (Even though there was no one there to pass judgment anyway). The only person's view that counted was Rukia's. She was the _only_ thing that mattered.

Ichigo gathered up his fading strength and managed to jog the final steps towards her. He grasped her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. For a moment, the female Death God stumbled - but he steadied her by an embrace. His amber eyes closed as she became his universe; her racing heart beat the only sound he could hear. Ichigo's cold hands gripped her drenched school blouse. His expression softened as Rukia buried her head into his soaked jacket, her fingers hooking on it like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo barely even noticed how he was acting, but he cared very little about how he would seem. How he looked to others didn't bother him then. (Even though there was no one there to pass judgment anyway). The only person's view that counted was Rukia's. She was the _only_ thing that mattered.

"Rukia...I'm gonna take you home, now," he began, "And, from now on, things are gonna to be different."

He was reluctant to let go. If it wasn't for the tiny girl in his arms pulling away, he could've stayed frozen like that forever.

She let out a hoarse cough as their bodies parted.

"Ichigo. I can't do this anymore." she cried, "Things are jus' gonna the same as soon as we get home, I know it!"

"Hey..." he stood limp. Despite what had just taken place, Ichigo had no idea of how to comfort someone. "...I promise things are gonna change."

Rukia wiped her eyes. It was a pointless effort, as the tears just kept on coming and coming. As did the coughs erupting from her sore throat. He felt awkward and uncomfortable. He was helpless. He couldn't just stand there and watch her fall apart in front of him. Ichigo swallowed hard as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She continued to weep, so his other hand mirrored the previous one. Now, both hands were on her shoulders but it seemed to make no difference to how she was feeling...Or crying.

_Arrgh! This is stupid! What's the point of trying to cheer someone up if they don't feel any different!?_

Of course, Ichigo was foolish enough to think that people cheer-up right away.

"Rukia, we need to get you home. We can talk then, alright?"

She looked up at him. Her broken violet eyes met his concerned amber ones. By just one glance, Ichigo could tell that this whole situation had cut deeper into her than he ever would've suspected.

_I wish you didn't have to see me like this, Ichigo. What I've become is a shell of who I once was..._

Through everything, no matter what happened, he had been safe in the knowledge that the pair of them would stay the same. Well, he never thought that Rukia would have a problem maintaining her personality. However, nor had he ever thought that she'd feel that way about him. But, against all the troubles they had faced, Ichigo would have thought that her feelings for him would be of little comparison. However, now, he stood cold, wet and corrected. A few emotions ran through his raging mind at that point. First, anger. He was actually _angry_ because Rukia had let something so small break them up as friends.

_Rukia...what has happened to you? After everything, you've fallen apart because of me? The real Rukia doesn't give in when things get a lil' rough..._

After that, he felt more angry. Angry because he was _angry_ at her for feeling this way.

_This is WHY she's falling apart, you freakin' idiot. All because of you, and your stupid mouth!_

Then, he felt guilt. The biggest and most disgusting feeling that ever entered his consciousness. Rukia was his friend. And he couldn't handle watching her crumble in front of him. He couldn't stand and watch her make herself ill. It was hard to see Rukia being so weak. The Rukia he knew was always strong and, even if she wasn't, would act like she was anyway. But now, there were more cracks in her than an old china mug.

Then, he felt guilt. The biggest and most disgusting feeling that ever entered his consciousness. Rukia was his friend. And he couldn't handle watching her crumble in front of him. He couldn't stand and watch her make herself ill. It was hard to see Rukia being so weak. The Rukia he knew was always strong and, even if she wasn't, would act like she was anyway. But now, there were more cracks in her than an old china mug.

"I wish I wasn't here..." Rukia mumbled, before covering her mouth as she released another cough.

"Don't say stupid things like that!"

Ichigo suddenly remembered the spare jacket and pair of pants that were no longer in his grip. He must have dropped them when he hugged her. His eyes scanned the area around him, until his gaze met a small heap of brown. Bingo.

"Rukia, here, put these on."

Rukia frowned as the orange-headed buffoon picked up the clothes from the filthy ground. If he was expecting her to wear those stinky, tatty things then he had another think coming. Ok, sure she was completely obsessed and possibly loosing her mind, but Rukia Kuchiki did have some dignity left!

She folded her arms, "You expect me to wear those!?"

Ichigo wiped them with his hands, attempting to remove the wet gravel that had attached itself to the inside if the jacket and pants. Rukia twitched with annoyance.

"Sorry, I accidentally dropped them, but-"

"But, what? They're dirty!" she coughed.

"Yeah, and your sick." he handed them to her, "They're all I have. It's better than nothin'."

"I simply refuse to wear them! There's probably bugs crawling _all_ OVER them!"

"Look, it's perfectly fine!" the orange-headed boy turned the jacket around a series of times, showing her every possible angle, "Just a lil' dusty."

"You call that 'DUSTY'!? You mean 'absolutely disgusting'!" she turned her head away sharply, revolted by his suggestions, "I'm not even gonna touch them!"

**

* * *

**

The sun suddenly appeared from out of the paling clouds, as the pair of reapers walked silently down the empty streets of Karakura. Well, almost empty. Most of the adults were at work, while most of the kids and teenagers were at school. The only exceptions that Ichigo could see were an old lady walking her little mongrel dog, a tramp passed out on the sidewalk outside a pet store and a youngish couple with a pram. Of course, there were a few cars driving past - but even they were sparse. Ichigo thought it was quite relaxing when the street wasn't that crowded.

Rukia wore a constant scowl and frown on her face due to Ichigo putting the jacket and pants on her. It wasn't so much that he clothed her, it was the manner in which he did it that really pissed her off. Let's face it, duck tape wasn't the coolest thing to have wrapped around you, securing you to your coat, in the middle of summer now, was it?

Anyway, at least their faces matched.

"Why're we stopping?" Rukia grunted, noting Ichigo's still feet on the edge of the concrete.

"Waitin' for my dad to pick us up."

"Wha-what? You told him I ran off!?"

"I couldn't exactly keep it a secret, could I? He feeds ya medicine, like, every five minutes - he was bound to find out."

"...Hmm." she growled in response, knowing she couldn't argue.

Her eyes wandered the desolate road. She expected a piece of tumble weed to roll past it was so quiet. It wasn't so bad, actually. She spotted the homeless guy sprawled out in front of the pet store. It appeared he was gradually waking up, gaining his consciousness. For a moment Rukia wondered if the gentleman was going to buy a rabbit before the alcohol set in and he collapsed. (She'd noticed the whiskey bottle in his hand). Rukia didn't know much about alcohol, despite having the odd swig of sake off of Renji and Matsumoto when she was a little younger. Sake was foul tasting stuff in her opinion, it was only when you were drunk that you no longer could taste it. But it took her a while to become drunk - hence why she hardly ever drank.

After a few moments of weighing up the pros and cons of sake-drinking, Rukia thought that she'd like to own a rabbit. A cute, white fluffy bunny with long ears and pink eyes. She'd call it 'Chappy' for sure, but if she could give it two names, its second name would be Ichigo.

_I can just imagine Ichigo as a rabbit. A orange rabbit. With little amber eyes, wearing his Death God uniform...Strangely, I don't feel so bad now. I just hope that things wont the same as soon as we get home. I can't go through this all over again. And me and Ichigo can talk properly and finally everything will just fall into place...I hope._

She looked at Ichigo, who happened to be staring off onto the opposite side of the street - presumably searching for his father. Although, if he was looking for Isshin, shouldn't he be looking in the _road_ - for that's where most cars usually roamed...

_I wonder whether if I asked him, would he...answer me? Would he lie, would he tell the truth? Either way, I'm glad he came for me. Kon must've told him where I was heading, and I was lucky enough that Ichigo chose the right route. I'm very privileged to have a friend like Ichigo, I wouldn't change him for the world. And although he has his faults; they're what make him...him. None of us are perfect, I suppose._

"How're ya feelin'?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, um, better." already her voice had a cheerful tone.

"Glad to hear it." his amber eyes seemed to glow as he smiled down at her. She helplessly smiled back.

_But still, the same things circle in my head. Do you love me or not? That's the one thing I'd like to know above all else. It's not like I'd hate you if you said 'no', after all, you've rejected me before...sort of. But if you just said how you truly felt, my mind would be so much clearer! I believe, well I'd like to believe, that you do love me back, and that there's supposed to be more to us than friendship, but sometimes you leave me in so much doubt that I become unsure. Maybe I imagine this special spark between us. Or perhaps we _are_ meant for each other and you haven't yet realized it...I sure pray that it's the latter. But like I said, Ichigo, I'm not prepared to waste all my life waiting for you to do something that you're simply not brave enough to do..._ _guess, I could always test him. Yeah! If I get him to show off his true emotions without realizing it, then surely things will work out for us. Soon enough, he'll be surprised by this sudden sensitivity and affection that he's been having towards me and he'll have no other choice but to see that he loves me! Oh Rukia Kuchiki, you ARE a clever soul!_

"Ichigo, do you think that...we could..."

"'We could' what?"

"Um...go out sometime...I mean, you don't have to but I...I'd really...um, like to."

_Hmm, does she mean like a date or somethin'? Oh! I was meaning to take her out some time ago, but then she got sick and so I haven't been able to do it. Well, seeing as I was planning to do so anyway, I might as well go with it._

Ichigo grinned, putting his hand on her head and scruffing her hair, "Of course we can."

"Great." she replied.

_We'll see just how you feel, Ichigo Kurosaki, we'll see._

**

* * *

**

Rukia tired violet eyes flickered opened. Her throat felt sore and her whole body trembled with cold. As her blurred vision cleared, she realized that she was no longer on her way to Karakura high school, nor on the street corner waiting to be collected. A gentle vibration tingled her feet, and a burst of warm air was continuously being blown onto her lap - although it failed to solve the cold problem. It was obvious she was inside some moving contraption. As the tiny Death God stirred in her strange surroundings, the annoying sound of nylon rubbing made her stare down at her soaked outfit. The jacket, she remembered, was the cause of the aggravating noise. With this sound, though, also came the realization of why she was forced into those Ichigo-scented clothes. To keep her warm. And she was actually glad that he'd bound her to that pair of pants and that coat.

"Ah, so you woke up, huh?" Isshin's cheery voice suddenly appeared.

Rukia looked to the front of the vehicle and saw his dark eyes shinning with relief in the interior mirror. The raven-haired girl suddenly remembered the circumstances she was in, and that she'd ran out of Isshin's house after he'd treated her and given her all his good manners and kindness, with the intention of making her well again and ensuring she fully recovered. She knew it appeared as if she'd used him to heal her, just to run out without so much of a 'thank you'. Of course, that was far from the truth – and far from how Isshin saw things.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kurosaki! I didn't mean to run out an-"

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry." he smiled, "Home's not far, now."

She nodded slowly, a relieved smile creeping across her lips. Her eyes scanned the area around her. To her right, she could see Yuzu's small head resting on the window, with Karin's resting against her sister's shoulder. The rest of their bodies covered by a dark brown blanket. They were fast asleep and dreaming sweetly. Rukia could hear them inhaling and exhaling softly as they were off in their own little world of magic. To the raven-haired girl's left; Ichigo was also sleeping. His orange head was leaned back on the head-rest and his amber orbs firmly closed. A wave of happiness came over her as she placed her own head against his chest and, shutting her eyes, listened to his rhythmic heart play a beautiful melody. Rukia interlaced her finger's with Ichigo's. This was bliss. Despite the sky being murky and scarred by lightning and thunder, despite the rattling of Isshin's old engine battling to carry on; this was heaven...But still...

_Things have turned out pretty strange, huh? This morning I was so determined that I'd rid myself of these feelings and pull myself together. I was so hurt, so blinded my own foolish mind flipping over stupid stuff not even worth thinking about. Now look at me; all over you like a rash! I still feel...like I need to know. I do need to know, I guess. It's become so dramatized and pathetic - but it's so important to me. If I don't get the answer soon, I fear for my sanity...You won't tell me either way, I'm convinced. So there is only one way to find out your true intentions, Ichigo. Whether you like it or not, you're going to show me how you feel. Soon I'm going to put you to the test, and this 'date' that we've arranged seems like the perfect opportunity to pull some Rukia moves. We'll see if I can make you come around. After all, the fact that you've agreed to go out with me proves something, doesn't it?_

"Ya know..." began Isshin, thinking aloud.

Isshin peered into the interior mirror once more, and couldn't help but smile at the scene that was laid out before his eyes.

"I have a feeling that my little boy is growing up."

**

* * *

**

The apathetic trio entered the classroom which was filled with the excited laughter and idle chit-chat that often occurred in Karakura on summer days. They were all hyped up thanks to the news that summer vacation was just around the corner. Orihime's fellow classmates' clothes were all soaked - other than those intelligent amongst them that remembered their umbrellas and coats. Tatsuki sighed heavily, chucking her schoolbag on her desk and slumping onto her chair. Orihime watched her friend helplessly, knowing that she wanted to be left alone. Ishida silently seated himself in his seat. The orange-haired girl noticed that the Quincy was like a ghost. An invisible person that nobody greeted nor interacted with at all. Other than herself and Rukia, no one even _tried_ to strike a conversation with him. It was rather upsetting to be like that, Orihime thought. Of course Ishida _did_ have friends but they were of little proportion.

Her gray eyes saddened as she looked at him.

_I wish someone would talk to you, Ishida-kun. I'd talk to you all day if I could - but it's not the same, is it? You need people to acknowledge you. People don't every say 'good morning' to you, Ishida-kun, but I wish they would. You're so sweet and kind but people don't seem to notice the good qualities in you. You're probably used to not being very popular but it shouldn't be like this. Tatsuki-chan has many friends. As do I, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun and even Kurosaki-kun. But you only have us four. And lately it appears that your friend count has dropped to a pitiful two. Even though that is enough, it's not...nice to have only two friends. Because if someone has a small amount of friends, then they begin to question themselves; thinking that they're not good enough. But you are good enough, Ishida-kun. I believe that everyone should be your friend..._

_"Good morning, Inoue-san."_

She turned to see Chad smiling and waving from the other side of the room. "Oh, good morning, Sado-kun."

_Please say 'hello' to Ishida-kun. Just a little 'hi' would be fine. Anything. Don't make him feel so alone. Please..._

Surprisingly though, Orihime was not telepathic (do you love my sarcasm?) and so Chad didn't receive the messages that she was trying to send to his brain via her's. He merely didn't greet Ishida because he was wasn't in the habit of doing so and also he felt like Ishida wouldn't appreciate something like that. If Ishida had said 'good morning' to_ him_ first, then Chad would have retaliated and gladly said 'hello' back.

_Well, I'll talk to you, Ishida-kun. _

"Are you alright, Ishida-kun?"

The Quincy glanced up, the sun reflecting on his lenses. He pushed his glasses back and swallowed hard. "I'm fine, Inoue-san."

_I see how hard it is for you, Ishida-kun. You struggle to socialize, but I don't know why. When we're not in school, when it's just you and me, you manage ok, you know? Ishida-kun, you talk to me comfortably and you seem like you're enjoying having some interaction. But when you're around others, you go inside yourself and you're so quiet. If you could just learn to talk normally around people that you're not too comfortable with, you may overcome your shyness. More people will grow to like you and know you if you become a little more confident and more...I don't know..._

His gaze quickly descended downwards again. It was obvious that Ishida was struggling not to make eye-contact with anyone. Orihime's expression softened as she sat herself down at the desk beside him. It wasn't her actual seat, but as no one was in their proper seats, (other than Ishida) so it was alright. She'd soon remove herself when it was time to be registered.

"Ishida-kun?"

He turned to her once more, still surprised she was talking to him in school.

"Are you-"

"Ah! Orihime-chan!" Keigo called, interrupting her. Ishida looked away as if he had no right to be there.

"Y-yes, Asano-kun?"

"Have ya seen Ichi today?"

The orange-haired girl shook her head. Strangely, she hadn't once thought about Ichigo that morning. All that had circled round and round inside her brain was Ishida. Mizuiro suddenly appeared, and after mumbling something to Keigo, vanished as quickly as he came; dragging the hysterical brown-haired fool with him. Orihime sighed. Today was going to be a long, hard day. So strange also. What with the weather being absolutely awful, and no one hardly noticing it. Had everyone taken drugs or something? Her group of pals were depressed whilst every other person was on the highest high ever! And just where was Ichigo?...

**

* * *

**

It was around three-thirty in the afternoon, even though by the looks of things, anyone would have thought that it was nine pm in the middle of winter. The rain had dried up, but in its place was the strongest wind that had occurred in Karakura for a while. The clouds congealed into one huge mass of bleak gray, with the sky completely consumed by darkness. Other than the wind whistling through the branches of the trees, and the tapping of twigs against the window pane, outbursts of thunder erupted with fierce bangs throughout the town - preventing anyone from being eased by the sound of silence. The two Death Gods were seated at the base of Ichigo's bed. Rukia was already dressed in her pajamas, and had already taken a bath. She was officially cleansed and purified...sort of. The carrot-top had also changed, but of course he wasn't in pajamas. After all, the day was still young.

_She hasn't spoken a single word about this whole situation since I found her. I promised that we'd talk, so I guess we better get this over and done with._

"Rukia, do you wanna...talk?"

Her eyes met his. And it was obvious that she had been thinking the exact same thing as him. The small Death God cleared her throat before swiveling her body around in order to face him properly.

"Might as well," she smirked nervously.

Herself and Ichigo had never sat together like this; their vision never leaving each other, their legs crossed and their feet growing numb. It was alien to them both. They'd done many things together; most over the short period of a month. They'd even kissed for Christ's sake! But this...this felt like it was in an entirely different league to all the other experiences. After all, there had been serious moments between the pair but now the situation was a little too mature to bear. Neither of the reapers spoke. Where to begin? It was something very important, something that needed to be sorted out in order for things to move forward. But what to say...

_Through everything, I feel uncomfortable because of this? It's not that I'm unprepared to speak, I wanna get this finished after all. I want us to move on and be normal again - if you could ever call us normal. But I dunno what to say. I could tell her I'm sorry. But she's heard that so many times, I doubt that would cut it. I owe her everything, and there's about a million different things that I could name that she's done for me. I truly appreciate having her here. But I don't know how to put things into words without sounding stupid. She's bound to expect somethin' good, as any else would after the shit I've put her through. Damnit!_

_"Nee-saaaaan!!!"_

With frowns on their faces, the couple turned their heads towards the open closet. The perverse stuffed animal had slid open the doors before he ran over to Rukia, with arms wide and a wide smile on his face, who was twitching with annoyance. That damn mod soul managed to interrupt important moments. She rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" he continued, tears seeping from his tiny black eyes. "NEE-SA-"

His high-pitched squeals were sharply ended by a blow to the face, thanks to Rukia's powerful fist. The toy lion somersaulted backwards before smashing into the wall beside the closet. Several coughs and splatters later, he was rubbing his cheek furiously. Ichigo stared at him, his eyebrows still furrowed deep. Rukia chuckled to herself.

_Sure is great to be home._

* * *

**So...feel like Reviewin'? Ya damn right!**


	17. Interruption

**Author's Note: **_Hello, people! It's been absolutely ages since I updated, hasn't it!? Gomen, gomen! It's actually been one whole month and ten days. I worked it out LOL. Well, I'm finally getting back in thuh game, people and I can't wait to get into the habit of writing again! Wooot! Reason for absence: School, school, school! School's a drag, huh. Anyway, so if I take a while to update again you'll know what's going on. ...School! Anywho, I'm excited/anxious about this chapter. (I always am, aren't I?) It's pretty short, but I think you'll like it...Enjoy!! (& R+R!!)_

* * *

Ichigo entered the warm room, the door creaking open. As he approached the bed, he witnessed the dawning of a new day. The rebellious sun was reluctantly rising from what appeared to be a mere dark abyss, laid beneath the earth. The remnants of the black, 'night' clouds that had scorched the sky hours before gradually descended into nothing. Self-destructing themselves as the pastel blue color transformed itself from the bleak emptiness that once had coated the wondrous pallet.

Today was fresh. A totally new start from everything, he could feel it. The sun was a much-awaited, cheerful change from the awful weather that had impaled Karakura's natural beauty over the passing weeks. Finally, it felt a little more like summer.

The male Death God seated himself on the edge of the covers, careful not to sit on a sleeping Rukia. He could already feel the warmth on his face from the sun's heavenly raise, just by sitting there a few moments. Ichigo turned around to face the dreaming figure beside him. She was so peaceful in the morning glow. He scanned her soft features carefully. Her resting violet orbs, her cute little nose, her kissable lips. Ichigo watched the gradual rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled oxygen. He could hear her fragile breaths. Her whole being was a subject of tranquility and calm – hardly anything compared to what she was like when she was awake. She was beautiful while she slept. Well, she was beautiful _all_ the time, but it was easier to admire her while she was sleeping. For if she was dreaming, he wasn't obliged to make an excuse as to why he was looking at her in much a manner.

Ichigo shifted in his position; taking up more space on the bed. Rukia stirred, mumbling something in her sleep. He sat stationary for a moment before she returned to her peaceful position. After he was convinced she was still sleeping; he moved closer towards her head. The male Death God gently removed a stray strand of raven hair from her perfect face. She shivered slightly with the contact, before curling up tighter into a little ball. It was difficult for him to admit it, but he couldn't take his eyes off her petite form. The orange-headed boy felt like he could watch her forever. Urges to embrace her and touch her grew strong, but he resisted. (Just about).

Ichigo had become torn over the last few days. While Rukia had been sick, he'd become a self-proclaimed doctor. The strawberry had made it his absolute duty to protect her, pump her full of medicine, fetch and carry for her and keep her company. Ichigo had taken over Isshin's job – which was no biggy to the latter; for this way he had time to treat other patients and marvel at the way his son was acting. However, Ichigo hadn't really noticed his actions until his father had spoken with him the night before. Isshin had told him that he was 'acting like a love-sick puppy; lusting after it's ill owner'. Usually, the reaper would just moan, then simply shrug it off. Not this time, however. Ichigo had realized that, in fact, he_ had_ been acting differently. He'd been attached to Rukia's side practically all-day and all-night. The only time he reluctantly left her was when it was time for school. This knowledge made him consider things that had never crossed his mind before.

_Why am I acting like this? Is it out of friendship? Is it out of..._

He was unwillingly engaged in a mental battle.

They were close, they had _always _been close. But now...seemed different somehow. Something intense had gripped Ichigo, and he was getting tired of fighting it. He'd been caught in a repetitive loop with Rukia for a long time, and, basically, the male Death God was sick to death of it. Confusion had finally lifted, (sort of) and all possible thoughts and excuses he'd conjured up had deteriorated. They all led to one single motive. It was _so _simple it angered him. Ichigo guessed he'd spent so much time pushing that cause away that it hadn't been able to occur to him. As if it hadn't been given the necessary amount of time to develop properly in order to be fully considered. What was the point in denying it, anyhow? All it did was prolong the inevitable. And that, frankly, was pointless.

He leaned over her seemingly delicate form. Amazing how she slept like a log most of the time. When asleep, she looked so carefree, so easy going. Staring at her; his discomfort grew. He felt as though he'd discovered the answer. He felt he was absolutely sure of himself and his situation. But, somehow, the orange-headed reaper still managed to keep that stubborn attitude he wished he could lose. There was no point in denying it. So why did he insist on doing so? What was he subconsciously gaining from acting like an asshole? Was this _really_ the answer, after all? Or was he just trying to make Rukia feel better?...

He wanted to scream.

Of course, staring at her this way, made that other feeling grow also. It was difficult to chose. His mind seemed to be split down the middle; one side was desperate to experiment with the unknown, while the other remained fixed with Ichigo's old ways – simply refusing to venture forward. Ichigo wanted to experience new things, however he felt held back by his own mind. Maybe confusion had cleared up a little, but there was still a whole lot of field to cover before he could say he knew exactly what was going on.

At first, Ichigo had despised Ishida. He was just an annoying pest that leeched off Rukia whenever the chance came up. Ichigo used to question his motives. It wasn't like Ishida to act that way, especially not with someone like Rukia. Ishida was the quiet type – not the kind of guy that shouts his feelings to the high heavens. But, he had. Maybe that was why _initially _Ichigo had become uncomfortable with the Quincy's presence. After all, to Ichigo, Ishida had been an interference.

Maturing over the last days of her illness, though, Ichigo had come to a few realizations. One of those revolutionary changes in his conscious had concerned Ishida. If this feeling was indeed what he'd suspected, he had no right to distrust Ishida's actions. For Ichigo would, in turn, be in the exact same position as him – rendering the Death God unable to pass judgment. Ichigo shouldn't have hated him for merely expressing his feelings, in likeness to how Rukia expressed her's. If Ichigo was truly willing to change, it wasn't just his behavior towards _Rukia_ that was going to have to shape up.

Ichigo had never really thought of things from Ishida's point of view before. He'd always been so self-absorbed and stubborn to acknowledge the 'Quincy' side of things. But thinking about it now, Ichigo felt slightly remorseful. Either way, no matter what happened, Ishida was the loser. If Ichigo and Rukia _were_ to get it together, then Ishida would be screwed. And if they didn't get it together, Rukia wouldn't be prepared to play along to the Quincy's tune just to save his feelings, was she? So, both ends of the spectrum looked bleak for him. And here Ichigo had been feeling pitiful of _himself_, having to put up with the bespectacled boy and Rukia. When the one that was _truly_ suffering was Ishida. And he hadn't even realized his inevitable upset. He had been so innocent; just living for the time being. He was holding onto a hope that didn't exist.

But then again, Rukia wasn't really in the easiest position, either. She'd have to break Ishida's heart sooner or later, unless by _chance_ he managed to get over his crush. Ichigo couldn't deny that Rukia had been very brave to go through what she was experiencing. Sure, she may have been over a hundred years old, but that wasn't to say that the problems she encountered were a simple hurdle for her. The female Death God had been carefully juggling Ishida's feelings as well as Ichigo's and her own.

It was weird, but the orange-haired boy found himself wondering what Ishida would do in his situation. Sitting on his bed, watching Rukia intently while she slept. The Quincy would no doubt seize the moment. Most likely to talk to her, maybe lay next to her. Kiss her?...

_I wonder what it'd be like to kiss Rukia..._

They'd kissed before. Well, if you claimed _that_ as kissing. It was rather Rukia placing her lips against his and hoping for a response. (Which, she didn't get). He'd felt that 'kiss' of her's, he knew that taste, but it wasn't like...a proper memory. There was nothing that truly stayed in his mind about it. All he knew was she tasted of strawberries. But he only knew _that_ because he'd told himself that fact. It wasn't as if he actually _remembered_ tasting that faint essence. Sometimes, when he reflected real hard, he could feel her touch. He could recall the exact pressure, the exact _feel_. But, it still wasn't the same...He wanted to know whether she _still_ tasted of strawberries. He wanted to feel that delicate pressure again. He wanted to re-jog his memory.

Leaning over her like this, it felt strange. But, it felt right.

Lowering his face down to her's, he felt her warm breath glide over his jaw. It made him shudder. Was this really right? Why the hell was he doing this, anyway? Curiosity wasn't the best reason to kiss somebody. What would happen if Rukia was to wake up? Then he'd be truly stuck!

The blood rushed to his face, making it glow. Ichigo had never dreamed of behaving like this. If he was adamant that he didn't love her, then why? Why was he doing this? Why did it feel so essential to do this? Why did he feel as if he _needed_ to kiss her? He felt disgusted with himself, like some sort of perverted weirdo. But, at the same time, he _wanted_ to kiss her. So badly. This only angered him further for he had no clue as to why he wanted to do such a thing. (Geez, this guy is too dense!) And thus, the mental battle raged on.

_Maybe it would be better if I just kissed her head. It's perfectly _normal_ for friends to kiss each other on the head, right?_

He closed his eyes and timidly approached her forehead with his lips. Feeling the touch of her skin beneath his own, it almost made him feel warm and his flesh seemed to tingle. Though it felt surprisingly good, he still wasn't sure. So, he did what any other hormone-driven boy his age would. He experimented.

Ichigo planted another kiss on her. But this time it was on the bridge of her nose. It felt even better than the first time. This was just a peck, but, to him and his inexperience of kissing, it felt so amazing. Even though she was unresponsive, (duh, she's sleeping!) it didn't seem to matter so much. Ichigo wanted to continue kissing her. Something gathered in his stomach; like butterflies. The intense feeling almost choked this throat, rendering him breathless. Before, he had _hated_ that feeling, but now, it felt damn good. He gladly welcomed it.

Resting his weight on his forearms; the orange-headed boy continued placing gentle pecks down her face, his fingers venturing across her cheeks and through her thick raven hair.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's sweet voice called from outside his door. "Breakfast's ready!"

His face rapidly changed color as he reopened his eyes and looked down at the figure laying below him; fearing she'd woken up. However, much to his relief, she was still silently dreaming. The male Death God had been stopped in mid-kiss, and he was just about to plant a tender gift on her lips when his younger sibling had brought him sharply back to reality. Reliving his actions made him blush deeper and deeper; forcing him to stack up the guilt that dwelled inside him. What was he? Some kind of sicko!?

* * *


	18. A Possible Triangle?

**A/N: **_Gah! I've just spent almost the whole day writing an English essay about the similarities between Donnie Darko & Jesus Christ. It's over three pages long and I'm quite proud of myself tee hee. I tell ya, this school work is stressin' me out! However, I have been victorious and I bring you this delightful offering, and I hope you accept. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up here, so sorry about that but I'm really busy at the moment. I start school again tomorrow so...grrr. Anyway, I wanna thank everyone who reviews, favourites and even alerts. I hope you all had a marvellous X-Mas and I hope you all have an awesome new year. Enjoy! (R&R please!)._

* * *

Her face seemed to scream at him, daring him to take one step further. As if she _wanted_ him to continue. Her closed eyes lured him in. Her appetizing lips pulling him forward. Every single feature was teasing him; taunting him, persuading him. _Pressuring_ him. This was something that he knew would be regrettable in the future. Something that could possibly plague his mind for months to come. Yet, this made him feel amazing. He'd never even considered that such a tiny thing, such a small act, could make a person feel so magnificent.

It wasn't like Ichigo to consider things so thoroughly. Usually, he just rushed into things and dealt with the consequences later. But this was different. There were so _many_ things to take into account at that moment. His feelings, her feelings. Was this just curiosity? If so, wasn't it a little _twisted_ to kiss her? Especially since she _did_ in fact have feelings for _him_. Unless he could reciprocate those emotions, this whole thing was rather pointless, no? Hadn't he already crossed the line? To one person it was merely a kiss. To another, it could mean everything.

"Ichi-nii? Did you hear me?" Yuzu continued to call.

He hadn't replied. He couldn't. He physically couldn't. It was like his vocal chords had been ripped from his throat. He was so choked up, so caught in the moment. Everything else was drowned out around him. All that appeared to be working was his pounding brain, and his racing heart that was working overtime. He could have powered a whole street with the amount of thoughts rushing through his mind at that moment.

For a few seconds, he just leaned over her. Staring into her closed eyes as if they were open. It appeared as if he was searching for the answer. What was it about her that made him feel this way? Made him question almost every little thing he did or thought. Why was she so special to him? So special that Ichigo was certain he'd do anything for her. Absolutely _anything_. Die for her. And yet he hadn't known her half as long as he had his other friends. He cared for them deeply, but no where as much as he did for her.

_I-I think I do...feel..._

His amber eyes slowly closed, as he closed in. At that moment, things seemed to flow perfectly. This whole situation wasn't about regret, other meaningless emotions or consequences. It was about feeling the moment. Reacting naturally. Confirming his motives and emotions towards her. And as soon as he felt the tingling in his stomach, he knew the truth. This whole time he'd been dancing around the obvious. This _whole time _he'd been fooling himself. He'd felt like this right at the start, yet he'd pushed it aside. He'd wrecked her emotions, her feelings by ignoring his own.

Rukia's violet orbs gradually fluttered open as she awoke. Though originally drowsy, her eyes widened rapidly as she realized what was about to ensue. The female reaper blushed as he heart skipped a beat. It was unbelievable what was clearly about to happen to her. Shock froze her to the bed.

"I–" she choked, unable to speak. Immobilized, she allowed the moment to run it's natural course. It was all she could do. Ichigo was, of course, oblivious to her awakening, anyway. His eyes were still closed, his mind too preoccupied with his current activity.

He lowered his lips onto hers with little hesitation. It felt dry. Yet soft. Small and tasteless. But not lifeless. Quite the opposite, actually. Her skin felt like velvet. Silk, even. He stayed stationary for a few moments, allowing the full experience to hit him. The warmth within his body just seemed to grow and spread. He could do nothing to hide the smile creeping across his face. It was an immeasurable happiness that filtered through his bones and tissue; bringing life to his organs. He felt his heart pound through his chest and it was quite difficult to ignore.

Her fingers latched onto the covers either side of her body. Her gaze was just fixed on his – if only he was able to return to stare. Her heart thudded so hard in her chest she thought it was going to fly out of her body. Rukia didn't quite know whether to feel violated or feel incredible. But how _could_ she possibly be mad in the slightest? This was Ichigo. The guy she was in love with. To have him behave this way was...truly astounding. This meant that he'd fallen for her, too. There was no way of getting around it. He must've felt the same..._right_?

His fingers made contact with her cheek as his lips parted from hers briefly, just to be replaced moments later in the same place. The orange-haired boy repeated his actions gingerly, getting carried away with himself.

Her eyes began to close rather awkwardly as Ichigo repeated his actions so softly. Her grip on the covers loosened as the tenseness in her muscles was relieved. She was beginning to feel a little more comfortable. Although, this was like her first kiss all over again. She wasn't even responding and yet, she felt under pressure. Rukia was unsure of how to react. _Whether_ to react, even. It wasn't that his kiss was anything truly tremendous, it was because it was _him_. The raven-haired girl had longed to receive this for so long, now that it was actually happening, it felt strange. Perhaps even wrong.

His kisses weren't like anything she'd expected. She'd expected rough, masterful kisses in which he fought for dominance. But this was so...nice. Short and sweet. Pure.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door which disturbed the whole atmosphere of Ichigo's room. The male Death God gasped as he shot up from his position. Rukia mentally cursed as she struggled to keep her eyes closed and her body still. She had a sudden impulse to grab him by his hair and make him finish off what he started. But she couldn't blow her cover. She knew exactly what he was like. He crippled under that sort of strain. He _was_ male, after all. Too many things happening at once would ruin what she had perceived to be a beautiful moment between them.

"_Shit_!" Ichigo glanced down at Rukia.

_Thank Christ! She's still sleeping…That was _so_ close..._

Ichigo breathed deep; slowly and carefully securing his weight back on his palms, lifting himself high above Rukia's seemingly lifeless body. The male Death God took a few moments to stare down at her perfect features once more. A thought of disappointment escaped him while holstering himself off her tiny form. It was hard to believe that she'd slept through _that_. Maybe it had just felt like such an adrenalin rush to _him_, when in fact it was something so small it was hard _not_ to sleep through it. After all, it wasn't like he'd given her proper, full-on French kissing. But...He _did _wish she had been awake to return those kisses. Those small, insignificant pecks...

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu knocked again, growing impatient. "Are you alright!?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ishida adjusted his glasses as he peered down at the letter he had spent hours completing the night before. Of course, the night before had only been the _finalization_ of this letter. For, it had taken Ishida a whole week to accomplish the letter completely. It had proved extremely difficult and timely trying to find just the right words to put down on the page. He probably wouldn't have felt so morbid if the previous night hadn't have been Sunday. But, of course, it had been. And that meant that today was a Monday. A _school_ day, none the less. Not only was the Quincy forced to fight depression, but also he had to fight to stay awake during class.

He sat, now, a little unsure of what to do. It had been a nice few days writing that letter, as it had been a break from the normal, tedious routine of his life. There were only a few more minutes left until school started, and not enough time for him to post his letter. But his mind wasn't really on posting the damn thing. More on the person he was supposed to be posting it _to_.

_I hope we can be friends again..._

The Quincy felt the warm liquid begin to prickle behind his blue eyes. Lately, each time he thought about her, he came close to tears. It wasn't like Ishida to cry. It wasn't his nature, it didn't usually come so...naturally, so easily to him as it did others. But, now, you wouldn't have guessed. It wasn't like he sobbed his heart out everyday and night. Just...occasionally. Little, silent tears found their way out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. As strange as it felt, he couldn't deny that the temporary relief he felt each time was nice. An escape from his troubles. A release.

Although, sometimes he felt ashamed at his actions. It made him glad that Rukia was unable to see him behaving in such a manner.

His situation just seemed to grow more and more difficult. His troubles didn't just evolve around one person anymore. At first, Ishida had been so occupied with Rukia that he hadn't noticed he'd been slowly losing a friend in Ichigo. Ishida had never really had a 'friend' until Ichigo showed his face a little under a year ago. Ichigo had been a kind, loyal and compassionate person – despite the fact that he was of a different race. He hadn't cared that Ishida was a Quincy and therefore programmed to hate Death Gods. He'd only thought about the person inside, instead of his uniform and abilities. Ishida felt so foolish. Ichigo had yelled at him, lost his temper and gone pretty much crazy at him on several occasions. And yet, Ishida had been too blinded by Rukia to realize the stress he was causing in others.

_I'm an idiot who causes more trouble than he's worth..._

Even Orihime seemed like she was slipping through Ishida's fingers. The one person who'd been by his side through all of this. The person who had been his one and only source of comfort and strength. The girl who cheered him on while others told him to give up. He couldn't exactly _blame_ her for distancing herself from him. She had been so loyal to him; always there when he needed her, even when he was reluctant to _admit_ that he needed her. Yet the Quincy was just so stubborn. He wanted affection and comfort, but whenever Orihime tried her best to fulfill his needs he'd soon push her away. It wasn't that he truly didn't want her help. He did. It was just that he was unsure of how to recieve that sort of thing. You could say he wasn't used to it.

What with Rukia as well, Ishida felt as if he was losing everything.

He looked over at the clock.

Of course it would have been _more_ convenient to visit Rukia and give it to her himself. But Ishida didn't want to arouse a negative reaction from her. Sure, he _expected_ her to hate him and rip up his letter and possibly more, but he didn't want to have to _witness_ that sort of behavior. It's not that her behaving like that seemed _out of order_ to him. He believed she had every right to react that way. It was that he didn't want anybody to see his heart break in two as she yelled obscenities at him. He'd rather not anger her further with his annoying presence, anyway. It was best to keep his distance. For now, at least.

**

* * *

**

Orihime sighed as she pulled her orange hair off her face. Bending down, leaning her head into the refrigerator; she noticed with a sinking feeling that she was in need of a trip to the supermarket. And a desperate one at that. All that was left were two pears, a candy bar and a carton of milk. And the sell-by date didn't look too promising on the latter, either. She was starving, but she didn't really have the get-up and go to march to the supermarket and carry all the bags back to the house. And anyway, today was a school day. She simply didn't have time to go to shopping. Well, not at that moment, anyway. She had to meet Tatsuki at the bus stop in less than an hour.

The orange-headed girl padded silently over to the window, before peering nosily out of it's murky pane. Cleaning was another thing on her extremely long agenda. Fitting so much in these days seemed like a daunting, if not impossible, task. She sighed heavily, pouting as she got lost in thought. She stood stationary for a few minutes, contemplating her situation. Quite a foolish thing, really, as there wasn't much to take into consideration. Anyway, after a little think, she marched back over to the refrigerator.

The young healer spotted a half-eaten cookie tucked behind the carton of milk. Reaching into the refrigerator with greedy hands, she allowed her brain to dwell in the depths of the unknown. She longed to be able to do something else. Something exciting, adventurous and...all-in-all outrageous! Something exhilarating that had never been done before. Like, baking a cake that was a mile and a half long. Or, climbing Mount. Everest while chewing corn and being completely depraved of oxygen!

Well, Orihime had already achieved baking a cake. Only, it wasn't even a mile long. It was just the regular size. But she was pretty proud of her accomplishment as it was for Rukia. Upon hearing that the female Death God had gotten herself sick, Orihime thought it would be nice if she made her something as a token to show how appreciated she was. Orihime was planning to take it to school to put it in the Cooking Department's fridge. That way, when Rukia attended school again, it would be there waiting for her.

* * *

Orihime smiled as soon as she stepped out into the street outside her house. The sun was so bright, the weather was so warm it was hard not to smile. No one could deny this change in temperature was something to be grateful about. After so many days, which had seemed like years, of rain and freezing cold – the sun would be used to the highest advantage. _Finally_ she didn't have to exit her home wearing a scarf and several layers of clothing. The young healer at last felt released, free even, as she strolled 'coolly' down the Karakura streets. She reached into her pocket. 

_Ah...these sunglasses make me look so cool...I could be a secret agent with these! Yes! A spy, even! Or a ninja!_

(Important note: Ninjas do NOT wear sunglasses).

Orihime pushed her smokescreen-like shades further up her nose so they completely obscured her eyes.

_An ordinary, middle-class girl by day. But an awesome, butt-kicking 'Secret Agent-Spy-Ninja' by night! Miss Inoue, the ultimate crime-fighter! But, if I'm going to be as cool as I aspire to be, I have to practice my agent-like skills and abilities! Even the way I walk down the road is essential if I'm going to pass the student exams of 'Secret Agent-Spy-Ninja Academy'!_

Orihime began taking longer strides while trying to wiggle her behind in the progress. For all 'Secret Agent-Spy-Ninjas' walked like that. Of course, unknown to herself, she was portraying more of a stagger than a sexy, sophisticated walk. It made her look as if she had involuntary bowl movements and was desperate to find the nearest restroom more than anything! She attempted to keep her head up, almost staring at the sun and blinding herself on a few occasions (even with her glasses on?). It was extremely tiresome to keep the momentum of her stupid strutting and hold her head up in pride at the same time.

_It's a shame I don't have any make-up...All girl spies where loads and loads of make-up, I'm sure. Ah! Look at all the people in the street stare at me with awe-inspired admiration!_

A cluster of old age pensioners stared at her in unbelievability. They were shocked at the possibility of someone being able to _look _that dumb. She looked as if she'd ventured away from a small group of mental institutes on one of their rare days out amongst the sane people. It really was the icing on the cake, though, when she turned to them and attempted to wave but lost her footing instead. She tripped, but didn't fall...Okay. Scrap that. She fell _ON SOMEONE_. A poor, innocent member of the public on their not-so-merry way to post a very important letter.

* * *

She was all dressed, cleaned and ready for school. Finally! It felt like a century had passed since she'd seen the beaming faces of her classmates, the shining superficial superiority that clung to the teachers. In a strange way, she'd missed all the tedious lessons and homework. She was looking forward to attending school again, yet dreading it at the same time. Rukia was reluctant to admit it, but she'd gotten used to seeing the same four faces day-in and day-out. And grown quite comfortable about it, too. School was such an unpredictable environment. Especially since she hadn't been there for quite some time. Rukia could only imagine what things would be said or what things would occur as she walked through the door. 

Rukia glanced over at the heap of cards that she'd collected over the passing days. Or rather, the heap of cards that _Ichigo_ had collected over the passing days. She'd never really noticed them before. There had to be at least twenty or so individual envelopes stacked in that tidy pile. Ichigo sure had had a lot of time on his hands to make the cards sit on top on one another so perfectly. Without a single corner or side out of place! But that was just her mind steering away from the main point of them. The point of them _being_ that they were all 'get well' cards. And, more importantly, they were all for _her_. The female Death God couldn't quite comprehend that so many people had been concerned enough for her to actually waste their money. Sure, it was just a cheap card, but it was the thought that counted, right? And it was still _their_ money.

Rukia couldn't help but wonder whether there was a card from Ichigo hidden amongst that pile somewhere.

Her gaze shifted from the computer desk towards the open window. Another day had officially dawned on Karakura. The sun peaked over the rooftops, to be blocked out by the occasional racing cloud. She closed her eyes briefly, placing her fingers against her lips – trying hard to remember the feeling. Amazing how it had only happened yesterday yet it felt so distant. Her skin still had a tingly feeling to it and her head still felt a little light. And yet, the feeling on her lips was almost non-existent. However, the shock was still lingering in her heart.

_I can't believe he did it. _Rukia re-opened her eyes. _I can't believe he actually...kissed me..._

She sat still for a few moments, trying to collect her thoughts.

Rukia let out a heavy sigh, lifting herself off Ichigo's bed. She recovered her shoes and slipped them on, before grabbing her packed bag and moving over to exit the room. Opening the door, she immediately heard the noise of downstairs activity. The cluttering and clattering of bowls and plates, cups and saucers. The humming and buzzing of talking. Their words were pretty muffled and distorted due to her distance, but Ichigo's louder, angrier voice was clearly distinctive compared to those of his family's.

After a moment's pause, she padded to the bathroom. She stared into it's mirror. Of course, her mind was far, _far_ from where she was currently standing. Her brain was racing and she was looking through the glass rather than into it. Time seemed to halt. Sound was drowned out. Voices could no longer be heard. Vision was suffocated.

Rukia hadn't seen him at all since the incident. After those sweet kisses he'd fled and not shown his face at all. Ichigo hadn't come up to sit with her, talk to her or even just check up on her. It felt like he'd completely abandoned her. He hadn't even told her that she was well enough to attend school that day – she had to find it out through Isshin. How could someone she'd been inseparable with all this time suddenly...lose interest? Perhaps he did the clichéd Ichigo-type thing. Rushed into something without thinking of the consequences. But then again, why kisses? Ichigo didn't randomly kiss someone then flee…This was all too confusing.

She'd been awake throughout the whole thing. Experienced every single touch of their skin. Battled to prevent herself from caving into temptation. How could he make her feel so alive and then selfishly snatch it all away?…

"You're so vain..." a soft voice broke into her thoughts and she jolted with surprise. She gasped as she saw a figure standing behind her. Although, the bright orange hair was a _dead _giveaway.

It was remarkable. She hadn't even heard him travel up the stairs nor enter the room. Rukia turned around to face him, ready to speak but having her mouth fail to function. She hadn't seen him at all that morning, and not at all on Sunday after his behavior. It was weird to have him suddenly turn up in front of her. Just where had he been hiding?

Soon, Rukia forgot about trying to talk and instead just looked at him open-mouthed. She focused on his eyes, for they held something which she had never seen before. A type of...delicacy, if you will. An emotion. A feeling. Something quite obvious, yet invisible to those who merely look instead of see. It was hard to describe, but Rukia saw it as a kind of gentleness that reflected the hidden part of his soul. Showing his inner most feelings in a very subtle – hardly visible – way.

"You okay?" he asked, his amber orbs still gripping that strange look.

"Uh...yeah..."


	19. Algebra Antics & Physics Now!

**A/N: **_My, my, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Finally, an update after... how many months? Like, 6? 7? Anywho, I have to warn you that I fear I am 'out of the loop' with fanfiction - I need to get back into the rhythm of writing again. And, this chapter, I'm sure you'll agree, is possibly the worst chapter to ever grace the world of FF. My deepest apologies... As for the next update, who knows? I recommened alerting this awful piece of fiction if you wish to continue reading it (though I know most of you have) - because it may even be years before I get time to update again. Anyway, enough crap, on with the chapter. And please R&R :)_

* * *

Rukia followed Ichigo down the stairs and slowly approached the kitchen; where the other members of the Kurosaki family where seated around the dining table. It was all very unprofessional as they were caught whilst eating, (well, except Isshin who was taking an unusual interest in the newspaper). And her presence seemed like a nuisance as Yuzu's and Karin's hungry eyes cast upwards to meet her figure in the doorway. The table was littered with the usual, but surprisingly appetizing, breakfast that the female Death God had missed these passed weeks. An omelet (rolled, of course), pickles, rice, a helping of salad with dried seaweed and the ever tasty grilled fish. Empty plates and bowls for both Rukia and Ichigo sat idol, waiting to be used. The only thing that spoiled the otherwise flawless meal was the tedious, yet essential, miso soup.

But she couldn't complain. The raven-haired woman felt somewhat more of a burden than before (despite the fact that the meal was not solely prepared for her). She'd insisted on going straight to school; whether Ichigo was accompanying her or not. But once he'd mentioned his father awaiting her appearance at breakfast, she knew it was incredibly rude to decline. The man did treat her, after all. And even though she resided in the Kurosaki house without his knowledge, he'd allowed her to stay until her recovery.

Rukia bowed her head, and Isshin merely nodded and smiled.

The youngest members of the family quickly resumed their eating habits; rather greedily tucking into the pickles and rice bowl. The couple of Death Gods seated themselves at the table. As Rukia adjusted her skirt, which had risen up as she took her seat, her eyes caught Ichigo's. As if he were a small child about to be punished for doing something wrong; he merely flashed a small smile and turned towards the food.

Rukia cast her violet orbs slowly downward as if in disappointment; before surveying the breakfast in front of her. It all looked delicious, even the miso. But, after a few moments of dilly-dallying, Rukia decided on the gradually decreasing pickles. The female reaper had almost forgotten what real food tasted like; and she was inches away from food-related ecstasy.

"Rukia-chan," Isshin began, his gaze rising from the newspaper. "How're you feeling this morning?"

Rukia finished off her mouthful of pickle quicker than she would normally; choking as she hurriedly swallowed the remaining chunks. She'd been so hungry, she'd popped it into her mouth before placing it onto her plate.

"…Yes," she composed herself, "Much better, thank you, Kurosaki-sama." her polite voice was extremely up-to-par that Monday. Even Yuzu and Karin raised their eyebrows at her surprisingly sweet tone. 'San' was expected, 'sama' was in a completely different league. Isshin thought it was a little inappropriate, but mentioned it not. Rukia was ashamed to admit it, but she had missed that schoolgirl voice.

The orange-haired member of the family, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the morning, looked over at his raven-headed companion. Though she didn't return his look, he just stared at her. Ichigo caught a glimpse of her violet eyes, and it was enough to send his heart in a trance. Having recently given in to the truth, he was alarmed at how quickly this feeling had grown. He could understand why Rukia had been so caught up all this time, if his late experience was anything to go by.

Rukia turned to him; as if angered by his stare. For a while, they just looked at each other, unaware that Isshin's eyes were on them entirely.

"So, Rukia-chan," Isshin interrupted boldly, protecting them from Rukia's growing 'frustration', "Do you have a place to stay?"

This seemed to be enough to shake them free from their stances. Both the Death Gods' gazes briefly met Isshin's until Ichigo's returned to his bowl and Rukia's cast down uncomfortably. What could she say, after all? The last thing she'd been thinking about these passed weeks was what lies she could tell Isshin. Though, now, she scolded herself mentally for being so absent-minded. He was bound to be suspicious. Here she was in _his_ house, eating _his_ food, taking up _his_ space. It was only natural that she'd feel more at home with her family, right?

"Uh..."

"Her mom's still away on vacation..." the orange-headed reaper looked at her as if telling her to go with the flow. "Isn't that right?"

Rukia raised her brow slightly at him. What a lame excuse it was. Even if Ichigo had managed to rule out one member of her imaginary family, there were still plenty more to make excuses for. And if her so-called mother was away on vacation, there was still ways to contact her... unless Ichigo had made something up about her losing her cellphone or something silly like that.

Was this the _best_ he could think of?

"Yes." she nodded hesitantly.

"Ah, I see..." Isshin pondered for a moment. "Are there any other relatives we can contact? What about your father?"

Ichigo cursed inside his head. Isshin had never asked _him_ that question, and so he'd never thought of an alibi for the remaining of Rukia's imaginary family members. But then again, he should have thought about it either way. _And_, he should have discussed the whole thing with Rukia beforehand. At least that way the whole charade would have seemed less contrived.

"Well, my father is... in prison."

Ichigo almost had a heart attack. The same could be said for the rest of the Kurosaki household who were all bemused by her answer. She could have made up many things. She could have said that he was dead. He was in the army. He ran away the moment she was conceived as commitment terrified him. But no. She had settled with the riskiest, if not weirdest, answer possible.

"W-what for?" Yuzu inquired bravely, "What's he in prison for?"

Rukia took a few moments to consider the options; mounting the tension in the room as the Kurosaki family eagerly awaited the answer. There were numerous things she could say. There was fraud, assault, theft, alcohol abuse... Oh, how many crimes there was to choose from, she was almost spoiled for choice.

"...Murder."

Well, Isshin practically fell off his chair. No, make that; 'actually' fell off his chair. While Yuzu and Karin were shocked into child-shaped ice cubes. As for Ichigo, well, he was dumbfounded. His mouth hung open as if the hinges were loose. His grip on his chopsticks faded, and it was only the sensation of them slipping through his palm that caused him to get a hold of himself.

The idea was bad enough, but what made the situation all the more uneasy was the calm tone of her voice.

A little time passed, as you could imagine.

Rukia noted the frozen expressions on their faces and beamed: "Just kidding! I've never met my dad. I suppose he's in a whole different country..."

It was enough to melt Yuzu and Karin's imaginary ice, as well as enough to spark life in Isshin; whom began chuckling nervously. All three children were delighted to witness the color return to his cheeks. Rukia had a smile that stretched from ear to ear as she casually returned to eating; resulting in the household a little unsure of what to do.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes to have one sheltered by the shade of her sunglasses, and the other to be completely exposed to the true light of day. She pouted; realizing the carnage her calamity had caused. The honey-haired girl shamefully removed her broken glasses in order to take a proper good look at them. This did nothing to comfort her, however, as they were well-and-truly beyond repair. All this closer inspection did was blind her as the shades reflected the heavy sun.

It was then that she noticed she was currently laying on a remarkably soft surface. Too squidgy for any type of pavement she'd ever encountered before. Why, it was almost like human flesh. The honey-headed healer thought for a moment; which was quite dangerous considering this was Orihime.

_Perhaps this is the new, futuristic sidewalk of the millennium; transported all the way from Neptune. Maybe the government finally took notice of all the helpless elderly folk who take tumbles on the harsh concrete every day, and decided to take some action. So they must have conceived this almost bouncy substance in a top secret laboratory; where there was a scientist named Orihime Inoue! And she was adored by all the male scientists; but despite their efforts, they were unsuccessful in their attempts to woe her…_

Orihime was beginning to lose the plot. She was so preoccupied with imagining herself in a white lab coat that she failed to note that her soft landing had, in fact, been a human being.

The Quincy, who had been unfortunate enough to be stuck under the surprisingly heavy girl, stared at her in disbelief. His back felt grazed, bruised even. The urge to nurse it was intense and it was as annoying as one of those itches you just can't scratch. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He couldn't believe how she hadn't noticed him. Further shame strangely turned to aggravation; as he broke the silence with:

"Inoue-san? Are you alright?"

Though the voice was soft and pretty familiar, Orihime still jolted at the sound. The Quincy had never seen her head move so quick to shake off her train of thought. She moved so fast he was unable to prepare himself for the clashing of their heads. Ishida squealed (rather masculinely) as he attempted to rub the side of his head, but failed due to Orihime's large frame being in the way.

He honestly thought she was going to roll off of him due to the shock. Her big ditzy eyes ballooned as she realized just who it was. Although, soon after, she scratched her head and gave him a weak smile in her embarrassment. Although, in truth, she needn't bother, for her cheeks were crimson enough to deliver the message of her shame. She _had_ fallen on him, after all. And she was _still_ on him, for that matter. She'd even squished him with her large…imagination.

"...Yes, um, I'm fine..." she tried to answer as casually as possibly. Strangely, nothing was mentioned of their head banging a few seconds prior, but perhaps Orihime just hadn't noticed. Ishida was not the kind to intentionally complicate a situation, so he remained quiet.

Orihime grimaced as she used her hands (either side of Ishida's body, one of them still holding onto her shades) to heave herself off the Quincy before resting back on her lower legs (strangely her legs had landed between his). She momentarily placed the broken glasses down beside her as she examined her grazed hands. Small shards of grit invaded her ripped skin. Surprisingly, her hands hadn't suffered the full force of the sidewalk despite being her main source of breakage. It was indeed her right knee that had lost the most flesh and was therefore bleeding.

"Ow…" Orihime whispered as she squinted at her small yet very painful wound.

Ishida pushed back his prominently cracked glasses before residing on his knees. The bespectacled boy had also harbored damages thanks to his friend's ability to stray from reality. As well as his glasses being cracked and his sore spine, his hands had gone through the same treatment as Orihime's where he'd attempted to soften his own fall. But, being the gentleman he was, he wasn't prepared to let a few bruised joints piss him off.

"What is it, Inoue-san?"

After giving her a quick one-over with his trained eyes, he noticed the small cut on her knee. It could only be two inches long, and it wasn't exactly bleeding profusely. However, it was big enough to attract deadly pathogens, and a nasty infection was not something he wished on his pal, Orihime. The Quincy's cold fingertips danced around her wound as if casting some strange spell on it. Orihime shuddered at the touch, and then grew embarrassed as to why.

"I could treat it, if you'd like."

"…N-no! Oh, I'm perfectly fine! It's just a small cut, I'll be okay. Really." she flapped her hands about as her cheeks glowed. She didn't like to cause a fuss, after all. "But what about you? Ah! Your glasses! Are you–?"

"It may get infected. I don't mind bandaging it for you."

For a while, Orihime just stared at him blankly. Wasn't he bothered that his glasses were broken? Then Orihime glanced down at her injured knee. It was mere scrape. Sure it stung like hell but it was nothing a simple band aid couldn't fix. Wasn't he overreacting?

"Ah, um…okay. But…shouldn't we collect our bags first?"

He nodded and smiled weakly.

After standing up, he let out a hand to the bemused and slightly disorientated healer who hesitated his touch. But soon, she was on her own two soles once more. Her leg injury stung as she flexed it; causing it to pump out more of the dark fluid. Thus, making her face scrunch up more due to discomfort.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun," she said as she stumbled, rising to her feet. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there! Oh! And your glasses!" Orihime babbled remarkably fast. Ishida just kept hold of her hand until she regained balance, and looked at her in the drone fashion he always did. She then continued to brush down her dirty clothes with her sore palms as she rambled on with her apologies.

The pair had collided almost directly head on, but Orihime had managed to twist her head at the last moment. Ishida quickly calculated this as there was no other explanation for her to bang her head on the floor if she had landed squarely onto him. But that was of little importance, he mused.

* * *

As soon as her feet made contact with the concrete outside; she could feel the heat of the Japanese summer. As the sun's rays coated her body, she found herself squinting in its powerful light. It was a heavy day, weather-wise and she already had an urge to remove her clothing.

Tugging at her collar while poking her tongue out as if in her final moments of strangulation; Rukia's gaze met Ichigo's. His palm had been caught in the middle of wiping his brow, causing Rukia to crack a smile at the immense temperature. It was a ridiculous heat, after all. There was no breeze to soften the blow, and as for shade – _hah_! It was few and far in between, to say the least.

After raking his fingers through his orange scalp (which almost acted as a mirror to the sun), he merely grinned back. Not a word was spoken, but they began their journey to Karakura High like best buds. They'd always had that unspoken bond. They didn't feel the need to tell each other how much they cared; as their actions often did all the talking. This was possibly how it was meant to stay. An…untold love. And for the first time, Rukia felt content about the idea. She'd been fixated on the idea of flooding him with her confessions, while he just pretended not to care.

_I should know Ichigo better by now. He doesn't function on words and poetic phrasing. He's not all romantic and open. His actions speak louder than any sentence could… Perhaps, he's cared all this time, but was afraid of how I may act. I mean, he didn't even do anything and I went crazy at him… And anyway, he's kissed me. If there was any doubt about his feelings before, there should be no more now..._

"That excuse for my '_mom_' was terrible. You're a crap liar, you know that?" she smirked, her heart filling with song.

Shortly before they had left the house, Ichigo had told her the entire story of her invisible family. Little was known about her father, as he had left soon after she was born. But her mother, (who Rukia decided should be named 'Diana' and be half American), had informed her that he was a banker and was a full-blooded Japanese. Her mother was her only remaining relative and worked at a small florist in Hiroshima. However, her mother seemed always tight for money and therefore was unable to afford a cellphone. (How could she afford a vacation then? Alas, this was something Ichigo had never thought of).

Isshin must have known that this whole thing was in shambles and that there were several loose ends in the story that just didn't add up. But, whether he knew or not, he hadn't interrogated them any further. This was something Rukia was incredibly grateful for.

"W-what!?" Ichigo's mouth gaped open, as he was a little taken aback. "W-well what about your '_dad_'? '_In prison_', my ass."

"I was joking! Didn't you realize that?" she frowned.

"Not originally, you weren't! You're a worse liar than I am."

"Am not!" she raised her voice to battle with his loud tone on an equal level. "At least my '_dad_' can afford a cellphone!"

Rukia stopped in her tracks, as the male Death God continued rambling on about now his excuse was her fault as she was the one to have gotten sick. Ichigo only continued for a few steps, however, before realizing the absence of Rukia's reply. He turned around to look at her. Had he upset her or something?

Suddenly, a cool breeze twisted around her black head, catching her hair in its playful manner. Ichigo soon noticed that the wind did little-to-nothing to soothe the heat of the summer. He had to shield his eyes from the sun in order to focus on her facial expression (which was pretty bad considering that they were less than a meter apart).

Cherry blossoms were retrieved from the surrounding trees and circled around their bodies in an enchanting display of pink petals. Strands of raven hair swept across her face as she closed her eyes. Lifting up her hands, her fingers caught the gentle brush of the blossoms as they swirled around her form. And, for the first time in what felt like years, she smiled. A genuine smile.

Ichigo removed the shade of his palm from his eyes as her figure suddenly became clearer. He just stared at her in amazement. It was hard to believe that moments ago they had been squabbling like kindergarten kids. Everything seemed so much quieter now. So tranquil. It felt like a completely different street, millions of miles away from his home town of Karakura. Trillions of miles away from his house. Everything was unfamiliar, and although slightly strange, it was pleasant.

He could feel it again. The heavy burden of butterflies in his stomach. How ridiculous, he thought. Surely him giving into his feelings was enough to at least _dull_ this sensation. But no. It still hammered away at his heart until it felt bruised.

_So beautiful..._

Rukia was beginning to lose herself before she felt a large amount of pressure on her wrist. Her smile faded as she reopened her eyes. It happened at an opportune time, as the breeze was gradually disappearing.

"Come on, I'm not gonna be late 'coz of you dancin' around!"

Ichigo quickly turned away to hide his ruby cheeks as he tugged her forward. The female Death God's expression softened as a smile cracked her lips once more.

* * *

Ishida proved to be very efficient, very organized. What with his back-up Quincy attire, (a mantel at least) his portable sewing kit and now even a compact first aid box. Well, it was for neither massive nor extensive injuries – as was expected. It was a small wooden container, around thirteen centimeters length ways and roughly the same for the width. It had a volume of about two inches. Within this box were a few tiny bottles containing strange liquids and pills. (Orihime thought the bespectacled Quincy could easily pass for a drug dealer smuggling illegal and sinister goods into Karakura). Aside from the capsules and fluids, there were rolls of cloth and bandages, and packets of band aids. Even a pair of handy scissors could be seen. But, of course, these scissors had to be small in order to fit inside the box.

_Ah…Chibi Hasami-san…_

After he had finished nursing her leg; once the wound had been cleaned, treated and bandaged, Ishida adjusted his glasses and admired his work, before smiling as if pleased with the results. He glanced up at his big-busted companion and gave a look as to say 'it's done'. Orihime merely flashed a smile and blushed in response. He began packing his first aid stationary away while the honey-headed girl inspected the Quincy's handy work.

She leaned forward on the curb, her hair draping across her thighs and covering her face. It reminded her of that horror film with the girl who crawled out of a well to kill her victims… Orihime ran her feminine fingertips gently across the soft surface of the dressing. It looked very professional, despite Orihime's knowledge of bandages and such being very limited. Just looking at this masterpiece of the healing world made her feel a whole lot better. How comes Ishida was so gifted at pretty much everything? Cooking, sewing, playing doctor. Everything. Well, the things which she'd aspire to be good at, at least.

"…Thank you, Ishida-kun…"

Ishida looked at her in response to her voice as he got to his feet once more. However, he quickly turned away again. "That's okay."

Orihime adjusted her posture, her hands sliding off her knee and onto the concrete beneath her. She frowned at him packing up his things. There was this thick smoke looming over him like an evil lord of darkness (Orihime's visualization, of course). There had always been something about him. Even before the whole Soul Society scenario, she'd noticed it. A few times she'd glance over at him and she'd feel it. That melancholy atmosphere.

Her hands gripped tighter onto the curb. (They had found themselves on a street with only one entrance and exit, and Ishida had surmised that this was a prime spot to attend to Orihime's injury).

And when they truly got to know each other, during Soul Society, she could still feel it. Orihime was a person who tried to smile as much as possible, and encouraged others to do the same. However, that was where she guessed herself and Ishida were very different. He didn't smile much. Hardly ever, in fact. Sometimes, though she'd never mention it, it made her sad. And even, on rare occasions, angry. She wished there was something that she could do just to make him happy. A smile would be the perfect gift for poor Ishida-kun.

"Are you ready to go?" Ishida adjusted his glasses and Orihime nodded feebly.

She reached out for her bags, only to feel strangely empty holding onto one. She didn't usually carry two bags to school, so why did she feel so different now? Standing up, Orihime knit her brows in confusion, trying to think it through. Ishida meanwhile was struggling to hide his frustration at this procrastination.

"Ah! My-I mean, Kuchiki-san's cake!" she exclaimed, staring at the Quincy as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. But instead, much to her dismay, Ishida gave her an extremely long blink.

* * *

They had been traveling for at least a hundred yards, and he was still tugging her along. But now she was purposely dragging behind. His hand, whether it was willingly or subconsciously, had slipped down from her wrist and was now practically holding her hand normally. His fingers were half-heartedly woven within hers. Rukia smiled. He was so obvious that it was almost painful to watch. She couldn't believe that she'd ever doubted this dope. The raven-haired Death God could feel his palm pulsating where his heartbeat was raised. His hand was also clammy, but she tried to ignore that detail. It was hard for her to suffocate her laughter as she imagined him burning up and growing all tense.

He was burning up, not to mention growing incredibly tense. He could almost feel his heart in his throat where it was beating so rapidly through his chest. The beating was so intense it rattled throughout his whole body, it even pumped in his brain.

_What's wrong with me? Getting all choked-up over a bunch of flowers!? What am I!? A freakin' girl!? Sheesh! It must be this heat or something!_

Rukia traced the sky with her shining violet eyes, her gaze falling over every cloud that tumbled by. Although extremely hot, it was undeniably a beautiful day. Slowly cascading down, her vision was met by the Karakura school building. She'd never noticed how close Ichigo's house had been to it before. The journey had passed considerably faster than when she last remembered. However, this may have been the immense happiness clogging up her thoughts that morning; rendering her unable to take notice of such trivial matters.

They were slowing down now. His grip on her hand gradually loosened and soon enough he was no longer touching her. It didn't bother her so much. He had to let go sometime, and he'd practically been holding her hand all this time – she had to be grateful for that. Anyway, entering school that day was going to be a challenge in itself. Could you imagine the fuss if they had entered, not just together, but holding hands!? There'd be a riot for sure.

If only Rukia had seen the disappointed expression on his face as he reluctantly let her go.

"Maybe we should go into school separately," Ichigo's strangely flat words interrupted her thinking. It was weird as he hadn't turned around to face her, so she was left to stare blankly at the back of his orange head.

It was an inevitable pity that they would have to separate. Entering the school alone would most likely mean spending the whole day separated, also. The whole event of their premature departure that day when Rukia had last seen her classmates was suspicious enough. They would have to lie low for quite some time in order for everyone to forget the incident. But then again, Ichigo must have had to explain to some degree in her absence. After all, she wasn't the only one involved – what with the orange-headed reaper being the main offender. All the same, Rukia was already dreading all the questions certain individuals would ask as soon as she walked through the door.

"So, um,"

Rukia's eyes rose as his tone grew warmer now; "Yes?"

"About that 'going out sometime'... There's like an annual fair that comes to the beach every June. It's strictly a summer thing, and Dad usually takes us down there. I was wondering whether you'd like to go... The final day of the fair is this Saturday... if you're interested."

In truth, Rukia had never heard of this 'fair'. However, she wasn't prepared to decline an opportunity to spend some quality time with Ichigo.

"There's rides and beach parties and candy floss galore."

The annual Karakura Carnival was a summer event in which Karakura beach would become a swarm of fun-loving, over-tanned Japanese adolescents in desperate searches for a good time. It was done in the western-style funfairs; what with the numerous rides such as small rollercoasters, merrymixers and such. That was most likely the reason all the young adults of Karakura went crazy for the carnival in the first place.

She paused for a moment of thought.

"Candy floss? What's candy floss?"

* * *

Orihime tried to suppress her tears; but it was no use. Her lips quivered and she blinked around three times her usual rhythm. The masterpiece she'd worked so hard on, the cake that had absorbed her blood, sweat and tears, was now squished beyond recognition. The healer didn't know what hurt the most; the fact that she had spent so much time preparing the cake, or the fact that it had been made especially for Rukia. The stinging, translucent liquid gathered behind her trembling eyes and she cupped her face in her hands in despair. With this movement, the strap of her schoolbag slid down her arm.

Ishida remained quiet. He was no good with words. And as for affection, he felt inadequate. Perhaps it was a trait he'd acquired from his father. For, Ishida never once recalled Ryuuken touch his mother, let alone do so in what was presumed as a loving or tender manner. But then again, he remembered very little concerning his mother anyway. Maybe Ishida was never blessed with that ability. His father had always detached himself from his family, and friends had never come easily to Ishida. The only means of affection and general interaction had been between his grandfather and himself. Perhaps that was the cause for this… inept. This incapability of showing his feelings that everyone else seemed to pull off so well.

He'd noticed that Orihime was very affectionate with him. More so than she was with her other friends; even her best friend, Tatsuki. Maybe it was because they were both female and he was, indeed, a guy. But then again, Ishida liked to think that Orihime was kind and affectionate to everyone. He'd witnessed her hug Rukia several times (though the Death God never really knew how to react), not to mention Chizuru and the other girls in their class. She'd occasionally grip Tatsuki's hand and drag her to a sight that was particularly entertaining to Orihime. Ishida had even seen Keigo and Orihime exchange a hug once, although it was obviously due to former's persistence.

Maybe Orihime was so affectionate with him because she was trying to coax some retaliation from him. Perhaps she'd noticed that he wasn't very gifted with expressing his feelings and so she was trying to help him. Or maybe the healer just felt comfortable enough around him to touch him so much. For, he did sometimes feel like another 'girlfriend'.

They had been walking like this for some time now, ever since she had made the startling discovery. And they were now dangerously close to the school grounds.

Ishida couldn't help but feel bad for her. It was a ridiculous matter either way. Not usually something a person would get majorly concerned over. It was, after all, a squashed 'Welcome Back' cake. It was just an irritating event which takes place, but something people normally just expect and get on with.

However, Ishida understood that Orihime had worked extremely hard on this project. And she had a very kind heart for her to waste all her spare time making something entirely for someone else. Well, maybe not _all_ her spare time; but enough to make something very beautiful. Spending all this time with her, and realizing how loyal she was despite his annoying behavior, he'd discovered that she was most likely the most compassionate individual he'd ever come across. And even though he was not very skilled at socializing, the Quincy decided that he was willing to try. At least for Orihime's sake, to who he owed a lot to.

_I don't…really know what to do. With her eyes just staring at me as she holds back her tears – waiting for me to say or do something kind and helpful…I don't know whether I can._

"Inoue-san, I-I'm sorry about your cake," he began nervously, adjusting his glasses in an attempt to mask his blush.

Orihime was now openly sobbing and outwardly making a mess of her beautiful face with puffy eyes and a flood of tears. She had no idea where she was going as her vision was still obscured by her hands. The honey-haired girl was interrupted, however, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Orihime looked-up; her breathing shaky and premature due to her crying.

_Weird. Thinking about it now, I don't ever remember blushing in front of Kuchiki-san…_

* * *

By the time they'd reached the hallways of Karakura High, Orihime had come to terms with her terrible loss. The tears had stopped, and she was smiling again. Ishida was still left a little on the sidelines as he was pretty unsuccessful in contributing to the lightning of her mood. He didn't understand how she could just have the ability to cheer herself up at will. Ishida knew that it took a lot to upset Orihime, and when she was down, she didn't stay there for long. She was able to channel her hurt into something positive, and she managed to focus on the good things in life, instead of the negative.

Ishida wasn't usually one to jealousy, but this gift Orihime possessed made him feel a twinge of envy. Why was it that he was unable to turn things around like that? Whenever something bad happened, he couldn't help but dwell and go over it again and again in his head until he had a migraine. The black-haired boy couldn't help but wonder if he was more like her, in that he was more optimistic, Rukia might take a greater interest in him.

As the two of them walked down the corridor side by side, the Quincy noted some other differences between them both. Almost every classroom contained at least one person who was acquainted with his honey-haired companion. Whereas Ishida only knew students within his own class, and most of those weren't even friends, he just knew their names and faces.

Another thing was the way they held themselves as they walked. Orihime was very open; her arms out and swinging, her legs striding confidently. But Ishida's movements were anything but 'out there'. His arms were folded and closed tightly to his chest and the space his feet took up was less than intimidating.

He adjusted his glasses and looked up ahead.

_How can some people have such confidence? Does it depend who their friends are? What extracurricular activities they take part in? Their parents? I just don't get it… I'd do anything to have half the assurance that others have. Why?... Why can't I have it? Don't I deserve it? I want to make myself better. I want to actually achieve something…_

Ishida then thought about Ichigo. Compared to the Quincy, the orange-headed Soul Reaper was drowning in confidence. Well, this is how it appeared to Ishida. How could he possibly compete with someone who was stronger, warmer and more confident? What did Ishida have going for him? He was… smart. Top of the class, in fact. But… what else? Was that _all_? Ishida knew there were more good qualities that Ichigo possessed, but what about him? What were his 'appealing' attributes? What could any girl possibly see in _him_ when they had guys like Ichigo?

"Ishida-kun? Where are you going?"

Ishida stopped and turned around towards the voice. He noticed that Orihime was standing slightly bewildered about a meter away at the door of the classroom. He then realized he'd been so busy going over matters in his mind, that he'd continued walking despite having passed the classroom. The bespectacled boy pushed back his glasses and calmly approached her without a word. Orihime was thinking of inquiring further but decided against it. Something was on his mind, and sometimes it was best to leave him to brood.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime lifted her arms up and ran towards her dojo-attending friend.

"I-Inoue?" Tatsuki turned around and was caught in a rather uncomfortable embrace before she could even squeeze a 'good morning' from her lungs. They hadn't seen each other in what had felt like a lifetime due to Tatsuki's 'groundation', if you will. That and spending such a large amount of time with the ever melancholy Uryuu Ishida was enough to make anyone long for different company.

Orihime finally released her friend to inquire about what her and the other girls in the class (well, majority) were doing.

"We're making posters and flyers for the cake sale on Thursday," Tatsuki smiled, "The kids from the middle school are raising money for charity, so they're making cakes and taking trips around Karakura to sell them."

"Sounds like a good idea," Orihime trailed off as she was bitterly reminded of her own cake. But, she was determined not to show her disappointment. "Can I help?"

"Duh! Of course! You _are_ a member of the Handy Crafts Club, right? You're like our leading man, or, leading designer. We need you to really jazz it up, ya know?"

"Yaay!" the big-busted airhead squealed with glee as she clapped her hands joyfully together.

And so, the girls got to work. The back desks were coated with a creative individual's dream. Multicolored sheets of card and paper of every size, pencils and pens, glue and scissors, ribbons and all the imaginable textures of the world. Most of the girls had already started their own posters, but some people such as Mahana Natsui and Ryou Kunieda had chosen to work together, and this was undoubtedly what Orihime and Tatsuki were planning to do.

"Wuah! Hime-chan—"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she heard the lesbian's annoying voice. She continued to stick down her blue piece of pipe cleaner in an attempt to ignore such an interruption. Meanwhile Orihime turned to see what Chizuru was wanting.

Ishida was already seated at his table, book in hand. He hadn't even read the blasted thing in about a month. He just sat there, staring at the words, pretending to be engrossed in some murder mystery or the importance of physics. Just so no one would bother him. He'd unfortunately lost interest in most of the humans around him. Other than Orihime and Rukia (and perhaps a little Ichigo), no one else bared thinking about. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and he appeared unapproachable when he was 'reading' so it was the best time to be alone.

"Can I join in? I'd love to help the cake sale,"

"No! You weren't interested until Inoue came in!"

But today he wasn't staring into his book. He was staring at Rukia's desk. He suddenly remembered the letter. Ishida gripped his pants pocket where he'd been keeping it, and pulled out the untouched envelope. Seeing as he'd been prevented from posting the letter this morning due to… unfortunate circumstances, he wondered whether he should place it in her desk. That way, no one would take it or meddle with it in any way. Anyway, that was the place everyone put their get well cards. The only person who'd checked in there other than her was… Ichigo.

_Oh crap! What if Kurosaki checks for anymore cards and sees it? He'll know it's from me. He'll probably rip it up or read it and have a good old laugh. I can't let that happen!_

Ichigo entered the classroom to find the majority of his classmates had already arrived. Tatsuki's group of female friends were completing the posters for the cake sale that was going to be set up later that day, while Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro were chatting and trading some sort of cards. After the usual 'hellos' and 'good mornings', Ichigo dropped his bookbag onto the desk and glanced over to see Ishida seated at his own table. The blacked-haired Quincy was reading a book, as usual.

Ishida attempted to act as if he hadn't noticed the reaper's presence in the room, although he'd felt his spiritual energy long before he'd even entered the Karakura grounds. There was another rieatsu, an energy he was familiar with. It was strong, and therefore it couldn't have been far away. The Quincy was struggling to pay attention to the words printed on the page. What if it was Rukia? His beloved Kuchiki-san? He could feel it. Her individual presence, her own entity. The chances of it being anyone else were slim. Everyone who possessed rieatsu had their own unique energy, and it was easy for people who possessed it to identity others. And Ishida had studied Rukia's rieatsu for quite some time, and he knew immediately it was her, although he couldn't quite comprehend it.

He adjusted his glasses and gripped his chest. The organ encased within his ribcage was beating ten thousand beats a second. Ishida didn't suffer from panic attacks, well not to his recollection anyway, but it sure felt like he was having one now. He hadn't prepared for this. He hadn't expected her back today. He wasn't ready. But despite all the feelings and thoughts running inside him, he had to compose himself. Ishida seemingly calmly wiped his moist brow and placed his book face down onto the desk.

The black-haired boy removed his glasses (which was incredibly rare for him) and buried his face in his hands. His chest felt tight and the worry just continued to mount. This was all moving too fast for Ishida. He'd never thought he'd react like this. Why was he so uptight? He didn't have to talk to her, not if he wasn't ready. He could just give her his letter and flee until she was willing to talk to _him_.

It was the fear of her rejection, the threat of her absent friendship. Of course Ishida wanted there to more, he wanted to take Ichigo's place and be closest to her. He hated leaving her, even for a split second, and he would never leave her side if it was up to him. But Ishida could only hope and wish that his good intentions and his gentle manner was enough to end up with having a chance with her. But, Ishida would rather have a friendship with her if nothing else. Over time, he'd convinced himself that she was the most important person to him, and to be without her would be like the end of the world. What would he do if she never wanted to speak to him ever again?

"Hey, Ishida," a voice broke his thoughts and he removed his hands. "You okay?"

Ishida quickly reached for his glasses (these were not cracked, as he luckily came equipped with a backup pair), and as he placed them back securely on his nose; he realized that it was the orange-haired Death God. Ishida suddenly grew uncomfortable as Ichigo had what was perceived as a concerned expression on his face. The Quincy tried to compose himself as he folded his arms in defense.

"Uh. Yeah,"

For some reason, it was hard to remain eye contact, and so Ishida tried his best to look down. A pause ensued, as both Quincy and Soul Reaper avoided each other's vision.

_This is so damn hard! When I thought about being friendly 'n crap, I thought it would be easy. I at least thought that he'd _want _to talk to me. Or, rather, be interested in founding a friendship again… How do I mend this? How do I gain his trust again? There has to be a way. I have to be persistent._

"Ya know…" Ichigo began awkwardly, "Rukia's back today."

Ishida smiled weakly and nodded.

And another silence was set off.

_This is so awkward. Why is he talking to me? Why is he even wasting his time? I don't understand. I thought he hated me. Well, that's how he made me feel, anyway. Always shouting at me and getting all defensive whenever I speak to Kuchiki-san. I'm sure he blames me for Kuchiki-san's absence. I made her sick and he hates me for it. He hates me… Why… why is he even trying to be nice?_

Ichigo then surprisingly returned to his seat, allowing Ishida to dwell on some more of the many thoughts swirling around in his head.

_I need to give Kuchiki-san the letter, no matter what. I can't just slide it into her desk, not while Kurosaki's here. I guess I could ask someone to pass it on, but who? I don't trust the males in this class, and the girls are more reliable. But… the only girl in here I really trust is Inoue-san. However, I know what she's like. She'll ask me loads of questions and I'll feel obliged to answer and it'll be very…uneasy… But who else is there?_

"What's that?"

Ishida's eyes darted up, a little startled. He soon noticed that he had the envelope in the grip of his fingers, and it was, indeed, what Ichigo was referring to.

"Umm, uhh,"

"'Kuchiki-san'? For Rukia?" Ichigo's curiosity made Ishida's pulse go through the roof again.

Before Ishida could even begin to think of an alibi, a large amount of chatter erupted, followed by a few girlish squeals (most of which were coming from Keigo). Both the boys glanced towards the door to see Rukia being awkwardly squeezed by an over-excited Orihime. A huge group clustered around the female Death God, and no doubt there was a million questions being asked regarding her absence and departure.

"Look, Kurosaki," Ishida said, growing desperate, "Could you give this to Kuchiki-san? It's for her eyes only,"

* * *

Rukia shifted in her seat before placing her schoolbag onto the floor beside her feet. She slouched, rapping her fingers on the slab of hardboard in front of her before opening her desk to retrieve her books. As the sunlight shone on the contents within her table, she paused. There was the usual belongings, stacked up inside and pushing the limits of the height restriction – disabling the desk lid to close properly. Text books, candy wrappers and manga volumes. The things that she was used to seeing. But there was another object. A strange, brown-colored envelope with 'Kuchiki-san' written on the front.

Ishida adjusted his specs and tried his best not to appear suspicious. Although, it was painfully obvious. After all, who else could it be? The only other person who called her 'Kuchiki-san' was Orihime, and she hardly seemed the letter type. Ishida's eyes had hardly left her figure all morning. Was giving her the note really a good idea? He felt like he was trembling. He probably was. Maybe he was just imagining it, but his heart was beating a mile a second.

Ichigo merely rolled his eyes at the whole scenario before spinning the lock on his locker. He was beginning to regret planting the letter in her desk; for it seemed to just open up a new possibility of awkwardness and suppressed emotions. He should have just told him to talk to her, instead of going along with this feeble excuse of an apology/confession. What he was sorry for was still a mystery to Ichigo.

The raven-haired Death God flipped the envelope around and hooked her thumbnail under the corner of the seal. She began tearing the glue cautiously after surveying the classroom for any hints as to who had left the letter. The Quincy, by that time, had successfully managed to mask his face with his book. Rukia had already locked onto the idea, however, when her gaze was cast over his figure, and she suddenly felt guilty.

All she had to do now was pull back the flap and investigate the contents. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip nervously. Well, in honesty, it wasn't nerves. It was more of a deep thought. As if she's reached the crossroads and was contemplating what to do next. It was so stupid, possibly an even trivial matter, but it made her uneasy.

Just then the bell sounded, signaling the start of lessons. Class members shifted reluctantly around the room as they got themselves ready for the extensive learning sessions that were about to ensue. Ichigo approached his fellow reaper, and she frantically stuffed the letter back into her desk.

"I already know about it," he began casually, scratching his scalp, "He told me to give it to you but you were caught up, so,"

Rukia relaxed, "So it was… _him_."

Thankfully neither of them continued their conversation until the Quincy had fled the area to accompany his locker for a few minutes. The orange-headed soul reaper pulled a chair towards where Rukia was seated, resting his elbows on the table. She turned to him. And then it happened.

A violent rush of heat. All over his entire body – pumping around in his blood; tending to his heart. His face flushed pink as his chest tightened. It wasn't like his heart was racing, more like the beats had become stronger – like they were resounding in his ears.

"Are you alright?"

He just stared at her, mouth slightly ajar. Ichigo's fingers clasped on to his shirt, presumably where his heart should have been. It became suffocating, he couldn't speak. It felt surprisingly good, then surprisingly bad. His eyes were lost in hers and the scenarios that be began to imagine were beginning to concern him. Ichigo suddenly felt warm, fuzzy. Like he was floating, like his feet failed to touch the ground.

"Ichigo?" Rukia waved her palm across his face.

_This feels so… great. I can't believe this sensation has become so strong. I can't stop it… growing inside. It's so intense. I want – I actually crave her. This is killing me – holding off. I want to make her mine! God! I feel so amazing! I feel so alive!_

"Ichigo!"

_Think of all the things I've missed out on because of my stupidity. I could have shared these feelings with her and it could have felt ten times better than this. We could have drowned in this love. It feels so… so—_

"Ichigo!" Rukia launched a three-hundred page textbook at his head. Knocking him out of his current state (not to mention knocking the reaper off his chair and almost unconscious).

He rose to his feet rather quickly, pointing furiously at her, "Bitch! What did ya do that for!?"

"You were ignoring me!" she yelled in response, "You shouldn't be so rude!"

"Well—!" he stopped in his tracks, failing to think of a reply, "Well—!"

"Ha! See? I'm right!"

"No you're not! How'd you work that out!?"

Orihime clapped her hands together with joy. Tatsuki raised her eyebrows in concern of her friend.

"Everything's back to normal!"

* * *

Mathematics was the first period of the day, and that meant a grueling hour of the ever grumpy Mr. Takako going into the laborious details of algebra. He'd started off as a substitute; just filling in for sick tutors at form times, until he had finally joined the school to work full time as a mathematician. It wasn't that he was outwardly aggressive or overly strict. Rather, he was timid. And despite his background filled with numerous teaching experiences, it took him a while to adjust at Karakura. Because of his shyness, he was somehow unable to enforce discipline and follow through with punishments. This caused him to grow disgruntled and somewhat antisocial. Thus, giving the impression of him being grumpy.

The students took their seats as Rukia was given instructions to hand her classmates their textbooks. She gradually made her way around the room; passing everyone their equipment while Mr. Takako began scribbling on the board. Meanwhile, Ichigo was given the delightful task of handing everyone their sheets of paper. There were three in total; plain A4, square A5, and a lined piece of card. Yes, unfortunately, there was a book crisis in Karakura, and therefore the pupils were stripped of their privileges and forced to use recycled sheets rather than brand new, personal books.

Rukia reached the Quincy's desk, where an awkward silence ensued. It was as if his head just morphed into a giant envelope, and she was desperate to open it. Why had he even written it? Sure, they hadn't seen each other in a whole two weeks, but that was nothing. Definitely not something worth writing a letter about. The raven-haired reaper was sure that there must have been a good, honest reason for this, but what? The more it circled in her head, the more she wanted to know. She just wanted to ask him right there, despite the fact that it would be in front of the whole class—

"Kuchiki-san…"

Rukia shook her head, before looking down. Ishida had hold of one end of the book, and she was firmly gripping the other. Her violet eyes darted up towards the bespectacled Quincy who was now shyly pushing back his spectacles. She glanced around her, and she was met with a sea of curious eyes. Retuning her vision to him, she took a deep breath before passing him the book.

"T-thank you, Kuchiki-san."

She merely flashed him an awkward smile and turned to continue her current activity, but was knocked off course by a sturdy chest. It was really no surprise that the chest belonged to the only other standing classmate in the room. Still, Rukia rubbed her forehead and looked up in confusion. Realizing who it was, Rukia allowed a smile to warp her face, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile in retaliation. This somehow awakened something deep inside Ishida; which burned his heart and soul.

She gladly handed Ichigo his copy of 'Algebra Antics', then returned to her seat. The orange-headed boy studied the strange look on the Quincy's face as he watched Rukia walk away, before placing the sheets of paper on his desk and sitting back down. Ishida was left with the strangest feeling he'd ever felt.

"Right, class," Mr. Takako began, finishing the equation he'd written on the blackboard, "Today we'll be focusing on this basic equation and how we can expand it,"

"_Yipee_…" Keigo rolled his eyes, removing the lid of his pen.

"I want you all to copy this down, first of all,"

All the Karakura students in the room started copying the series of numbers and letters down onto their lined pieces of paper. Then, after they were done scrawling the equation, they were instructed to copy out the method of expanding and successfully answering the sum; step by step.

Silence was cast over the classroom, and all that could be heard were the faint workings of pen against paper. Occasionally the sound of chalk could be heard as Mr. Takako added vital steps to the method. Of course, this type of simplistic math problem was elementary to Ishida, who had far surpassed many of his classmates in the field. When he was small, his father would encourage such an interest in mathematics, as long as it had detoured him from following any Quincy-like activities. Anyway, Ishida being a master of this art resulted in him having written down the method long before even Mr. Takako had. Him having recalled the solution from memory had left him with nothing to do but to 'spy' on Rukia… with little success.

This kind of hobby hadn't gone unnoticed by Ichigo, who was merely a few seats away from him. He'd gone over in his head about cutting Ishida some slack, but it proved surprisingly difficult. Watching him watching _her_ was irritating, to say the least. Wasn't it a little creepy, after all? And what was this deal about a letter? Ichigo had seen him place it in her desk, and then he'd seen Rukia about to open it. But what was it? Well, it was a letter. But what about? Ishida had only missed out on two weeks, nothing more. And that was on his own accord. Ichigo had given him the choice to come and visit her, but he'd declined. It was his own fault.

Suddenly there was a knock at the open door, and in strolled Miss Ito; Karakura's infamous science teacher. In likeness to Takako-sensei, she'd previously worked in many schools and had loads of experience (although, it was a whole different type of 'experience'). However, Miss Ito had one thing that he did not. Sex appeal.

Not a single male eyebrow in the room failed to rise as she strutted in her incredibly high heels. Her long curled brown hair and glittering mahogany eyes (and not to mention her extremely long, tanned legs) were enough to attract the attention of any testosterone-filled man (or boy).

"Ah, what can I do you for, Ito-san?" Mr. Takako asked, twisting the top part of his body to face the beautiful woman before him.

Keigo began chewing his pen anxiously, "What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that!"

"I just came to inform the students that the Physics test has been moved to this Friday, so they need to get studying," she offered a smile to the class, and the class gladly accepted – everyone's faces beaming with frightening grins.

_Science exam!? Ichigo never told me about an exam!_

"Ito-sensei!" Keigo's arm shot up like it had involuntary movements. "Can we study with you!?"

* * *

**Lunchtime**

The girls were sitting in their usual spot on the field, beneath the oak trees; perfectly shaded from the sun's evil glare. Mahana had brought her brand new cell phone, that she'd purchased the night before, to show it off and generally make her friends envious. Ryou was intently reading aloud the features of the AkiSlim 350 from the manual that Mahana had brought along also. Michiru was sitting around her taller, more athletic classmate like a small child listening attentively to a bedtime story. She was incredibly quiet, except to add little comments here and there, such as; 'wow', 'that's amazing' and 'cool'.

Tatsuki was busy writing up her History essay which was due next period, while Chizuru watched her from a far while tucking into her lunch. The honey-haired healer however was humming a tune she'd presumably made up on the spot (as it had no rhythm nor prominent beat), while she set about creating two French plaits with Rukia's hair. The latter just kept her mind occupied with pulling up random blades of grass.

She wasn't one for fashionable hairstyles, but everyone else in the group insisted, and she wasn't one for confrontation over trivial affairs.

All of the seven girls had altered their hair in some way due to the excitement of the bake sale. Ryou had pulled back her hair and twisted it into a very smart-looking bun, which she fastened with one of her mother's kanzashi hairpins. Michiko had simply created a ponytail that was planted on the right side of her head. She decorated the remaining 'canvas' (if you will) with chidoriya pins in the shapes of different colored flowers. Michiko had allowed Mahana to borrow some of the hair assecories as there was little she could do with hair as short as Mahana's. Orihime's hair was just pulled into two pigtails, and the same went for Chizuru (as she nobally followed whatever Hime-chan did). And Tatsuki… well, Tatsuki, not being the most female-inclined, had borrowed gel from a male friend and spiked her hair past the normal altitude.

"All done!"

"Aaaah! Hime-chan! You're so good at hair styling!"

"Umm, well, I try my best." Orihime smiled, rubbing her head.

"Hey! I've got my camera,"

"Yeah, let's take a picture! Quick, everyone gather around."

Orihime pulled Rukia and Tatsuki behind the rest of the girls. After adjusting to the correct mode and setting up the timer, Ryou launched herself across the grass to align the lens with her group of friends readying themselves a few inches away. The camera began to flash as the 10 second timer began counting down. Ryou rapidly returned to her crossed-legged position between Mahana and Michiko. The girls all pulled their biggest smiles, and Orihime was required to quickly explain to Rukia what they were doing. Finally, the picture was taken and the flash went off; alarming the Death God. Was that meant to happen?

The girls returned to their places as Ryou passed the camera around before sorting through her bag for some item or other. Because it happened to be a digital camera, the girls could fortunately admire their looks.

"Ohhh! I look like such an idiot!" Michiko pouted. Tatsuki leaned over her small frame to witness the audacity. Michiko frowned and pointed as if the boyish individual was unable see her herself.

Tatsuki laughed; "Ha! Look at your mouth! It's like a cave!"

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Michiko exclaimed.

"Here, Natsui, look at her mouth!"

Mahana temporarily placed her lipgloss in her lap as she received Ryou's camera and a smile immediately spread across her face. Both the short-haired girls continued to poke fun at Michiko, much to her dismay – as she was now turning red.

This epic pictorial offering of the highly embarrassed girl gradually made its way around the circle of friends, with pretty much everyone (except Orihime) jeering at Michiko's unshaply mouth. Orihime had suppressed a grin as she felt slightly bad for her friend as she was the butt of everyone's jokes. Rukia, on the other hand, showed very little compassion as she was carrying on the amusement long after the others had worn themselves out from laughter. But it was all a light-hearted affair, and no one mean't anything by it.

Ichigo trudged across the grass towards the main school building, only to spot his raven-haired companion a few yards away underneath the cluster of oak trees, sitting with the usual group of girls that Ichigo was well-accquainted with. Her shiny thick hair was pulled beautifully back into two French braids and it really suited her. Rukia's wonderful smile was wider and bigger than ever, and it made Ichigo in return want to smile.

_Oh crap!_

He felt a tug in his chest again. The orange-haired Death God pulled at his shirt, arousing suspicion from the Quincy that was stationed just behind him. Ichigo could feel the butterflies gathering in his stomach and squeezing his lungs. Would this feeling ever pass? No wonder Rukia had been cranky all this time.

"Kurosaki, what's wrong?"

"N-nothin'. Just chest pains." He hesitated, picking up his pace. Ishida's eyes scanned the field to see just what had got Ichigo's attention, but he luckily failed to spot the female reaper amoungst the pride of girls surrounding her.

_I have to get this under control. I can't just flip like this. Love or not, I have to keep low-key! Screw this! My heart can't rule my head, dammit!_

"So, Rukia, got a boyfriend?" Mahana inquired rather excitedly.

Rukia was quite taken aback. She had never expected a question like that – especially since they were talking about Michiko's misshapen mouth merely moments beforehand. The female Death God was slightly fearful of the girls' stretched grins. It was as if they were all switched onto to 'animal' mode; where they are sidetracked by typical girlish topics and are eager for an answer. It was like they were zombies.

"Uh, no, not at the moment," she giggled nervously, scratching her head.

"Yeah right!" We can see the chemistry between you and Ichigo." Mahana's grin grew even more…grin-like. She was beginning to look like a serial killer. A REALLY creepy one, at that. And the other girls weren't helping as they nodded in a dramatic fashion (which happened to be in unison), almost as if they had practiced this kind of ritual.

_Déjà vu… _thought Rukia as she rolled her eyes.

"You two make a really good couple, what do you think, Ryou-san?" Michiko said, turning to her friend.

"It's written in the stars." Ryou responded flatly. Her voice was monotone and held no emotion at that point, as she greedily took a mouthful of Chizuru's rice.

Rukia wished the conversation would quickly change direction again. Her feelings were never made public amoungst such acquaintances. Well, the only person she could see herself possibly telling was Orihime, and even that appeared unlikely seeing as Orihime alledgedly had feelings for Ichigo, too.

_Oh… I'd forgotten about that…_

"What about Ishida-kun?"

A silence fell upon the group as she spoke the words, and suddenly everyone's eyes were fixed on Orihime's form.

"Um, I mean, that is, don't you think they have… something?"

"…Why on earth would you think that?"

"Yeah! _They_ have no chemistry!" Michiko pouted, having suddenly grown passionate.

_Why would she bring up Ishida's name? Of all the other guys in the class, let alone the entire school – why him? Does she know something? Did she write the letter for him or something? Did he tell her something?_

**Meanwhile**

The Quincy adjusted his glasses; "Has… Kuchiki-san opened it yet?"

"Nope. Not that I know of."

_I bet she'll wait until she gets home, when she's away from prying eyes. And I bet she'll show it to him. I bet that he'll laugh at it. He'll laugh at me. And if she doesn't tear it up, he will._

Ishida frowned in thought.

_I'm so awful. I just don't trust him anymore, but I don't know why. He's so close with Kuchiki-san, they're always together. Whenever they get the chance. Ever since this thing began I've felt resentment towards Kurosaki. We used to be friends, but now it's…it's like we hate each other. Although… if that's the case, why is he allowing me to join him for lunch... I resent him; I envy him, although I would never let on. It would seem weak of me._

"Kurosaki," he began anxiously, "Promise me that you won't read it,"

"Huh?"

"The letter. I don't want you to read it. Promise me you won't,"

Ichigo sighed, "What's the big deal? It's a letter, get over it."

His face stiffened, "K-Kurosaki!" Ishida's body became stationary and his fists clenched.

Ichigo stopped and turned around a little surprised. It made him realize that Ishida was really into this stuff. He was like one of those over-the-top poets or some crazy surrealist artist. Like he was so fond of his work that it required some emotional attachment to it. The strawberry understood that he had addressed it to Rukia, so he'd obviously had put a fair amount of feeling into it – but, at the same time, wasn't this all a tad too dramatic? Wouldn't it have been far easier to just talk to her in person?

"I can't just _get over it_!"

"Well, you should." He stated calmly, walking away.

_He's in way over his head._

"You think I can just push this aside and pretend none of it ever happened!? How can you be so ignorant!?"

Ichigo was stopped once again by Ishida's outburst, but this time he invaded the latter's personal space. The bespectacled one of the two pushed back his glasses, hiding the intimidation he felt that was displaying in his eyes. The orange-haired soul reaper was not one for confrontation, especially not unprovoked and unnecessary fights. But, the Quincy was beginning to question what Ichigo had in mind.

_He'd never hit someone. He values people's rights too much. He's too much of a good guy. He wouldn't use violence. Not uncalled for violence, for that matter. But still, I don't like him being this close. It's uncomfortable._

"You're only punishing yourself. And you may think that I'm making your life difficult, but I'm only trying to help."

_What is wrong with him? Kurosaki has never been so calm. That's not his personality at all. He usually flares up and goes crazy at me or anyone else who pisses him off. There's something going on here. Maybe Kuchiki-san told him to play nice or be civil. Well, I'm not going to be civil! He doesn't care! He's just a liar that wants Kuchiki-san to himself!_

"You-you don't care about me! You don't care about Kuchiki-san!" Ishida's face was now contorted with rage and he was almost spitting the words from his mouth. "You just want her for yourself! But you don't even like her!"

Ichigo stood quiet for a few moments while Ishida vented. He knew that the Quincy could have rambeled on for hours if he allowed him to. Through all the shouting and profanities and stupid accusations, Ichigo could see he was in pain. And, judging by the way Ishida carried on, he'd been in pain for quite some time. Behind the frown of anger was tears, and behind the scowl was a broken smile.

"Haven't you noticed what's happening to you?" he said after Ishida had fell silent.

"…"

It was like he'd run out of gas, out of will and energy to even speak anymore.

"This whole thing is killing you, Ishida. You should move on before you make yourself ill." his voice was soft and his tone was comforting. He was beginning to sound like a mother hen.

"Ichigoooo!" Keigo appeared, swanning over to his orange-headed pal, "Hey, what's going on?"

Ichigo ignored the buffoon and looked at Ishida who was staring at the floor with a hateful look in his eyes. "Ishida?"

He glanced up.

"I promise."

* * *

**The End Of School**

The classroom was abandoned; the windows were shut, the desks had been cleared and the blackboard had been washed and cleaned. Everyone, well the majority of the class, although it felt as if the entire school had left for home, had fled the premises, leaving Rukia feeling surprisingly lonely. She found herself darting around like that of a rabbit in a field each time a small noise could be heard. She convinced herself this was silly, there was no gun pointed to her head ordering her to escape from Ichigo's side for more than ten minutes. However, she wasn't dependent to him, so she had to prove a point. (Keigo had somewhat insulted her womanhood by indicating that herself and the orange-headed reaper were inseparable). But she was having second thoughts.

After checking over her shoulder for what seemed like the fiftieth time, she opened the locker; shifting the books from one side to the other in an attempt to make room for even more textbooks and folders.

Yes, Karakura High wanted its students to have full responsibility of their books and equipment, and what better way to ensure this? Why, why not give the pupils both desks fitted with storage and lockers. This way teachers could easily scold students who had 'misplaced' their belongings rather foolishly.

The raven-haired Death God sighed as she finished up, gathering the books that Miss Ito had supplied her with to help her study. She had three books in total; 'Physics 101', 'Potent Particles' and 'Physics Now'. They were all at a foundation level, but it seemingly made no difference to Rukia. Whatever the learning level, she was undoubtedly going to fail. She hadn't studied at all – and the test was only four days away.

Rukia recalled a time when school work was of little importance. She was a Death God, after all. Her job was to reap souls; send them to their rightful place – whether it be Soul Society or Hell. She slaughtered Hollows and saved Pluses from the evil spirits around them. One thing she did not do, was get frustrated over a test for Science. She'd _really_ been taking school studies seriously lately.

She pouted in thought. She'd changed quite a lot since returning to the human world.

Rukia opened up her bookbag and stuffed the books into the opening, only for something to slip out and fall graciously to the floor. She looked to her side, to catch sight of the menace that was the brown envelope. For a while, she just looked at it, lying there.

She rolled her eyes.

_All day this thing has plagued my mind. I might as well see what's written on it, or rather, _in _it. Anyway, I owe it to Ishida. I haven't thought about him for the whole two weeks. Well, perhaps technically at first, like a day or two after I got sick. But, overall, I've just thought about myself. How awful. And earlier when he looked at me – I saw the pain in his eyes. But, why is he so hurt? It's not like we had a fight…_

She picked it up and examined it for a while.

The female reaper pulled back the flap and pulled out the sheet of paper with her index finger and thumb; opening the paper. It was A4, lined and almost covered completely with characters. They were incredibly neat, even by Rukia's standards, and she had been a long admirer of Byakuya's elegant scriptures. The characters were so perfect she almost thought they had been typed, rather than hand-written. He'd obviously spent a lot of time drafting the letter before actually writing it.

Her violet orbs scanned slowly down the page.

'_Kuchiki-san, I'm sorry for hurting you that day. I shouldn't have pulled you so hard, and I wish I tried to make you stay, well, I wish I had tried harder. Or, maybe I could have gone with you, maybe I could have taken you home and made you better…'_

Her face cracked a strange expression as if she was listening intently to someone's troubles rather than merely reading them silently to herself. Even if he had spent a long time thinking of all the 'correct' things to say, letter writing obviously was not his forte. With one hand still holding onto the note, she leaned back on her tucked-in chair.

'_I know that you insisted on going after Kurosaki, but I still could have prevented you. Then none of this would have happened… I bet you hate me, Kuchiki-san, and I don't blame you. What I did was unforgivable. I had no right to hurt you, and make you sick. But, I promise you that I didn't mean it. If I could go back and change what took place, I would. I'm sorry...'_

Rukia frowned as she read his words. She was beginning to feel angry and disappointed in herself – because all the things that Ishida had mentioned had been her fault, not his. She was the one who had insisted on going and going alone. She was the one who caused him to pull her, only because she pulled _him_. Rukia was beginning to feel awful.

She sighed heavily, slung her bookbag over her shoulder, and walked towards the classroom door, still peering at the letter. It was marvelous how she managed to weave her way in and around tables and chairs without relying on her eyesight. Perhaps she had a good memory for the layout of rooms or something.

She exited the classroom.

"Kuchiki-san…"

Rukia flinched, jumping at the sound. She emitted a tiny scream as her body jolted with surprise. Looking up, she noted it was Ishida standing in the doorway with his hand supported on the frame. Her face soon changed from fright to concern as she felt the guilt pour into her. She examined his figure thoroughly. He looked so ill, so pale, and it didn't appear as if he had been eating properly – but maybe that was just the color of his skin casting illusions in the light of the room.

The Quincy cast his eyes down in a refusal to have eye-contact, while the Death God swallowed hard. And that's how they stood. Rukia would look away; only to have her gaze be set upon him again and again. She noticed small things such as his lips quiver with nerves and his grip on the door frame tighten where he grew tense.

_He's so jaded. His eyes are lifeless, like all his energy has been taken from him. He looks like he's lost his soul, like his heart has been ripped from his chest. And all because of me. I can't believe I didn't even spare a thought or him. I'm a terrible person… and here he is thinking that this is all his fault, that I somehow blame him for everything that's happened, when I don't. It's my fault. I am the one who's done all this; I'm the one who's hurt him like this. I can't imagine the emotional hell he's been in. I'm so sorry, Ishida._

"Ishida, I—"

Before she knew what was happening, she was silenced by his shaky kiss. Rukia was obviously taken aback, but unfortunately not granted time to react (though once she thought about it, she was unsure how to react anyway); for he soon encased her in his arms, burying his head into her neck. Rukia's expression was now that of confusion.

"Kuchiki-san… Kuchiki-san, I…"

_You're everything to me, without you there's no point in living. My life was fine before now; sure I was lonely and I felt so empty, but now I've found someone that I can love. I don't feel empty anymore, Kuchiki-san, but to keep the emptiness away I need to with beside you. I love you. I need you, Kuchiki-san. If you hated me… I wouldn't survive… No one understands. No one would if I told them how I feel. They'd say it's stupid and that this is a phase. But I know for sure what I feel is real, and that no one could feel this way about you – not the way I do…_

In the end, he gave up the idea of speaking and just held her. Luckily for him, he didn't have to say a word.

_I need to look out for him more. Ishida has problems with his emotions, I've noticed. He may not be very good at expressing them, showing them, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't experience them. I've been so cold to him. I pushed his feelings away because I thought they were childish and I foolishly didn't take them seriously. His intentions were always good, and he tried his best to show me what he was feeling. I can't believe I didn't register what he's been going through. God… I'm so terrible…_

Rukia closed her eyes and brought her arms up, tracing them down his shoulders and settling on his back where she added pressure. It was kind of awkward embracing him for one of her hands were still occupied with the letter, but she tried her best – after all, hugging wasn't one of her specialties. She tucked her head in and squeezed gently.

"It's okay, Ishida," she smiled, "I understand."

Ichigo looked upon the two of them with a mixture of feelings. He had been at the opposite end of the corridor the whole time, and had a side view of the events which had unfolded. He couldn't speak. How possibly could he? Fortunately for both of them; Ichigo was out of sight, and they weren't witness to the anger in his eyes nor his fist tightened with rage.

* * *

The female Death God leaped down from the windowsill, sighing as she raked her hair with her fingertips. She removed her shoes before removing her schoolbag and emptying the contents onto Ichigo's bed. Kon arose with the clunking and soft banging noises that erupted from outside the closet (he's a light sleeper), sliding the door open and peering his head out. The physics revision guides came tumbling out along with other scattered belongings.

"Where's Ichigo?" Kon rubbed his eyes rather calmly, climbing up onto the bed.

"He's still not back?" she shrugged with little concern, sorting through the various paperbacks to retrieve one of the many study guides that Miss Ito believed to aid her in passing her Science exam. Rukia seated herself down on the sheets after clearing a space for her behind.

The inquisitive plushie approached her as she flipped open to the first page of 'Physics Now'. It was a remarkably colorful book; with cute illustrations of particles with beaming faces and large eyebrows.

"I like these…" she mused, pointing to one of the pictures, "…But I can draw better than that!"

She pulled out a lined notepad from her bag, and opened it. Kon watched her, almost mesmerized. After she had read a few paragraphs of the introduction, she flipped over the pages until she got to one entitled; 'Alkenes and Alkanes: The know-how'. Rukia was surprisingly interested in these formations of numbers and letters, the monomers and the polymers. The textbook asked her a few questions after offering her detailed information. The raven-haired woman jotted down the answers in the notepad effortlessly – as if she knew the answers off by heart.

Meanwhile, Kon made it his business to have a look about what other things she kept within her bag. He rummaged through the other books and scattered papers until he came across something quite peculiar. He turned over the brown envelope in his paws before lifting the flap and removing the paper from within. He unfolded the sheet.

"That's strictly confidential." Rukia removed it from his grasp, re-folded it and returned it to its rightful place inside the envelope.

She yawned.

"What's it all about?"

She stood up to stretch; "Ishida gave it to me."

"Does Ichigo know? I think he'd be pretty pissed, ya know? What is it? Like a love letter?"

Rukia frowned, slamming a bottle half-filled with juice at him (this was also from her bag). "Of course it's not a love letter! …And Ichigo doesn't know, the contents, anyway. I don't plan on telling him."

She carried the letter over to the closet, retrieving her diary and slipping it between two random pages before placing the book safely underneath the mattress once more. Rukia removed her blazer, throwing it into the opening before slumping down on the computer chair.

Kon surprisingly didn't grumble about just being assaulted by the reaper, and instead rubbed his forehead until the stinging eased.

"So… have you and Ichigo had an argument?"

"Of course not!" she scolded him with her voice.

Unbeknown to herself and her stuffed animal friend, Ichigo had just returned home from school, had already travelled up the stairs and was just about to knock on the bedroom door… But he heard the muffled voices from inside, and decided on waiting patiently to gather some useful information about their current situation.

"But I have to respect Ishida's feelings. It's none of Ichigo's business,"

Ichigo could already feel something wrong inside his stomach. It churned and he could sense his anger gradually coming back. Seeing them two together; holding each other like that. Since when had they been so close? He knew he shouldn't get so distressed, but he couldn't help it. The jealousy was immense, not to mention his aggravation towards Ishida.

_I should get a grip of myself! This is ridiculous! I don't even know the situation, and here I am getting all caught up in it. I need to calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonably explanation for everything I've seen… _

But…he'd seen them…kiss. A hug was bad enough, but the fact that they… It was too much for Ichigo. He was only just coming to terms with his own feelings, and now he had been made even more confused. He couldn't calm down, not this time. He had successfully bitten his tongue for Ishida's and Rukia's benefit, but now it had gotten out of hand. Ishida had used his good nature to stab him in the back, and Rukia had betrayed him also.

"What happened between me and Ishida has nothing to do with him."

_I…can't believe this… Here I was thinking that me and Rukia could actually… and then she kisses someone else. I thought this was what she wanted, what she longed for all along, but… why then? Why-h-how could she? After all this hell she's given me about how bad she's felt because of me draggin' my ass, and when I started to feel something, she just…she cuts me down like this!_

Ichigo gripped onto the door handle, taking a deep breath before he twisted it to open the door. Hearing the clicking of the door, Rukia launched herself across the room towards the closet, sliding the door firmly shut. For some reason, she hadn't been able to feel any spiritual energy that day, nor the day before. This made it incredibly difficult for her to know who was where – and so she had to be more alert than usual.

Ichigo entered; "It's only me."

Rukia slowly reopened the closet door while Ichigo removed his bag and placed it where she had been sitting. The raven-haired reaper jumped down from the ledge and walked towards the bed. Ichigo noticed all her belongings spread out on the covers, and went towards the drawers were Rukia's clothes were hidden under his. He pulled out a pair of girl's pajamas and threw them to her.

He would have looked at her, but he knew that if he did, then his heart would contradict the anger that ruled his head.

She silently caught them then laid them out on her lap, mimicking a ironing motion as she made the material all smooth and creaseless. Rukia soon grew uncomfortable as she realized that something was bothering him, but she was unsure of what. Kon watched as the two of them did the usual routine they always did, however with no sound. It was like they had been placed on mute.

"These are nice," Rukia said softly, in almost a whisper. "Where did you get them?"

"At the store," he replied flatly, pulling out a pair of his own pajamas and setting them down on the desk. He closed the door once more and then removed his lunchbox and empty juice carton from his bag.

His movements were short and stern, he practically slammed the door to the drawer and banged his lunchbox hard onto the surface of the desk – each time he did something like this, a small shudder would happen in Rukia's body. She wasn't afraid, just uneasy and on edge. She was expecting a full scale argument at any moment.

_He's really mad. But why? He was fine this morning, and all of today, well, the last time I saw him he was okay. I know he had to see Miss Ito at the end of school but… maybe she told him off for something and that's why he's so peeved. Perhaps he didn't do her homework, or he's behind on something, or she gave him an unjust detention—_

"Ichigo... what's wrong?"

"Yuzu'z makin' dinner," be began, ignoring her question, "What do you want?"

"O-oh, um," she thought quickly as not to anger him more so, "I'm not hungry, thanks."

With that, the orange-headed boy exited the room again without another word. Rukia's eyes gradually left the bedroom door and panned around, not really certain of where she should look. She didn't understand. What had she done to make him so mad? It was obviously something she'd done, otherwise he wouldn't have been so anti-social with her. She doubted that she had ever witnessed him so mad before.

Kon approached her, sensing her discomfort.

"What's up with him?"

"…I…I don't know…"


	20. May The Drama Commence

**A/N:** _Okay, forget the immense OOCness (I tried my best with the characters; honestly) I wanted to get some 'emotional drama' into this fic instead of writing the same old, dull and predictable rubbish that's in every other chapter. As I've said a million times: I have no idea when the next update will be. Reality seems to take up so much time! So, without much ado, here's number 20 for you all! Please enjoy, and R&R :D_

**Another Edit: **_First of all, there was a problem with a ruler which I've sorted out. Also; I promise that the next chapter will be more IchiRuki themed._

**

* * *

**_That thick, suffocating rush of 'love' that's so quick to cloud our minds... To shield us from what we truly feel... We're so easy, as humans, to be mislead by our own heads... _

His hand pressed the closet door firmly shut.

_So, I can understand what Ishida's feeling right now... I understand his confusion; if that's what it is. I _know_ his jealously and his insecurity – his pain and even his tiny ounce of pride. God knows I've experienced it. _All_ of it. I've felt his obsession – his incredible need to surround her... I feel like I understand everything, and yet I understand nothing... I know that his feelings are strong, but what are his true motives? I can imagine him like this; all innocent and good-mannered, but is he really? His kind actions seem like they hold only _his_ interest; his sweet conversation holding possessive slurs…_

Ichigo scratched his head uncomfortably before traveling over to the readily-made bed. He threw himself backwards onto the sheets and closed his eyes. His arms and legs spread themselves evenly apart, and he began to lose himself in thought.

_I have no clue what he's_ truly _feeling... Until now, I've only followed what Rukia's told me. I've believed that he likes her, that he's after the same thing I am – but how the hell would I know? How do I know, how does _Rukia_ know, that this isn't all just what he wants us to think? And if what he proclaims is, in fact, true, that he does _love_ Rukia, then how far is he willing to take those feelings? I mean, yesterday, he just got so tied up and emotional – in a way, despite how much he angers me; I'm worried about him... He keeps pushing and pushing; himself _and_ Rukia, and I just don't know how this is all going to play out... What do I really know here?_

His left hand rose up and rested on his clothed chest, only to grip onto his shirt moments after.

_I know this beating in my heart is real. I know that this irritating swelling in my skull, hammering away at my every thought is honest and true. The pain in my chest, the butterflies in my stomach – it's all for her. Every day is a challenge with these feelings; burrowing their way deeper and deeper inside me..._

A few moments passed.

_But...does _she_ still like me? After seeing them together, I just... I just don't know..._

He ran his fingertips gently across his parted lips, closing his eyes. If he imagined hard enough, he was able to indulge in what he had felt that day. Like before, he could recall it as if it were a treasured memory of his. Pulling it out from a dusty archive and playing it over and over again like a film. He could still feel her pleasing texture and warmth as if it happened yesterday. He imagined her enticing rouged lips calling him into another kiss.

If only he could feel it again, feel _her_ again. For real. Because, no matter how many times he 'indulged' in his little fantasy, it wasn't enough to satisfy him. There was no guilt anymore – just longing. He knew what _he_ felt, and he was done with holding back. He wanted to tell her, he wanted her to know. What was the use in hiding it, anyway? What did it matter what anyone else felt – his feelings were good, weren't they? So why couldn't he just shout them from the treetops?

_...Ishida..._

Ichigo turned over onto his side. He just wanted to sleep the entire day away.

About twenty minutes had passed before the sound of his bedroom door abruptly opening and closing erupted, giving the impression that whoever had entered was in a hurry. And they were.

Rukia looked over towards the bed where Ichigo was huddled up like a fetus. She sighed, leaning herself back against the bedroom door. One hand had good grip of the beige towel wrapped around her body; which had 'World's Best Dad' sewn onto it in English letters. Water droplets still clung to her legs and dripped from her soaked raven hair. The female reaper reeked of orange shower gel and coconut shampoo.

After a few minutes of pondering, she padded across the room towards the closet, where Kon happened to be sleeping. She pulled back the door and bent forward as she tried to find her school uniform. This proved extremely difficult as Ichigo had cleverly hidden her clothes underneath his own in an attempt to cover up her existence in the Kurosaki house.

Rukia frowned in frustration. It was impossible to hold up a pile of Ichigo's clothes while searching for her own with one hand. She tried to tie the towel in a tidy knot, but this proved rather hard as the material was far too thick for this. She grumbled to herself, thinking of another way around the issue.

Rukia then tried to tuck the towel into itself, as a means to keep it held up. And surprisingly, this seemed to work.

But then she stood still for while, thinking.

Despite this sudden solution, this wasn't enough to satisfy her.

Sure, this seemed secure and it neatly held the towel in place thus granting her some time to search for what she sought after. But, the whole 'tucking it into itself' business didn't sit comfortably with Rukia. Though the problem was solved; she came to the realization that it wouldn't be for long.

_Hmm…this could slip free at any given time. Quite risky, if you ask me. Any sudden or dramatic change in movement could cause the towel to come undone – resulting in awful consequences...especially if Ichigo happens to look over..._

She mentally snapped her fingers.

_That's it! A way that will coax Ichigo into some interaction – he'll be forced to intervene! As long as I plan this just right; I'll free him from his current state and _still _remain some dignity. Yes! He'll have to be a complete ass not to have something to say about this!_

She retook her place, sorting through Ichigo's annoying items of clothing with ease. The female Death God craftily teased the towel out of itself – not completely, but just enough to assure her that her plan would play out accordingly.

_Any moment now…_

Ichigo meanwhile lifted his dreary head towards the closet where Rukia was currently standing – wondering what to do next. He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"…Rukia," he started, rising from his laying position.

…_Bingo._

"It's in the basket,"

"Huh?"

The raven-headed woman straightened up, causing the towel around her to slip free – resulting in an unfortunate yet calculated outcome. Rukia originally attempted to grab at the towel and cover herself; acting perfectly, but this failed. She gasped, her hands laying over her less-than-ample feminine features. Her knees knocked as her cheeks flushed a violent red.

_Just as planned._

It was needless to say that an awkward silence fell upon them as they were frozen in their current states. Rukia was unable to move for the simple fact that she was entirely naked – and blessed that she had only showed her orange-headed companion the _back_ of her body. Ichigo was stunned into submission, and was therefore quite literally stuck to his location. She could picture his mouth hanging loose like a rusted old hinge; eyes opened wide and unblinking. And she wasn't far-off.

"U-um…" Rukia began awkwardly.

Sometimes she amazed herself with her grand acting skills, and obviously she'd only progressed as time had passed, as there was no way that even Ichigo could see through this flawless act.

_Soon or later, he's going to have to do something. Any moment now; he's going to pick up that towel and wrap it around me – unaware that he's walked right into my trap! Mwahaha!_

However, this took longer than the female Death God had first suspected.

She started to shiver. The warmth of the bath towel that had surrounded her was slowly evaporating and the chill of the room began to get to her. Rukia could feel all the tiny hairs of her body sticking up on end and the goose bumps forming.

_God damnit, Ichigo!_

But before she grew accustomed to the colder temperature; she felt the insulated support of the towel once more around her – with a pair of arms attached to it.

_Ever predictable._

The female reaper turned her head, a little defensive. She still had to play her part well.

"It's okay, I'm not looking," Ichigo's face was perched temporarily on her shoulder as he wrapped her securely in the damp towel again. He was a timid fellow, if ever she'd seen one – his face bathed in embarrassed heat, and his eyes closed. Firmly. She pulled the material around her tightly from the inside, as she kept her eyes fixed on his figure.

She liked the feeling of his protective and chaste stance, but this experience was short lived as he calmly let her go without a sound or a glance of eye contact. She watched him with her eagle-like glare as he made his way back to his bed.

Rukia turned back to the closet.

_It seems that wasn't enough to tempt him into some reaction... Time for plan B..._

"…Pervert."

Ichigo suddenly tripped over his own feet and flew across the room in shock, landing very awkwardly by the window. He rapidly rose to his sock-covered toes and pointed at her angrily.

"W-what!?"

_And thus, with a single word, it is done._

Rukia combed her hair elegantly with her fingers, smirking; "I didn't say anything,"

"Y-you bitch! You insult me then ya don't have the guts to do so to my face!" he approached her, stabbing at the air with his index finger.

"Ah-Shuddup!" she plastered her palm across his face, shoving him backwards.

He growled; "Damn you! I shoulda' jus' left you there to freeze yer ass off!"

"You shouldn't have done _anything_! You should have looked the other way like a gentleman…"

"EHHH!?!"

"Step away from me!" Rukia cast her hand over her forehead in a melodramatic pose, sliding away from him. "I feel abused! Violated!"

"AARRRGG!! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Is everything alright in there? Ichigo? Rukia-chan?" there came a knock on the door.

"Umm, yes, Kurosaki-kun was just helping me get dressed!" Rukia shouted proudly, forming a megaphone with one of her hands.

"...O-okay..."

"S-shut up! You're making it worse!" he gripped her wrist.

_And the deed is done!_

She smiled softly; "That's more like the Ichigo I know."

Ichigo suddenly looked at her solemnly.

He could feel the aggravation flee from his body, as his facial expression relaxed. Ichigo could feel his insides glow with…well, warmth. The fuzzy feeling was back with a vengeance, and the whirling in his stomach almost crippled him. But, he refused to show it.

_...How can you do so much with that smile of yours?_

"…I hate you," his grip left her as he returned to his bed.

_"I hate you!"... _Those words came back to haunt her.

Her smile quickly faded and her expression took on a more concerned form. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. For a while she stood bewildered, before padding over to where he sat. After a short pause, he shifted over, allowing her room to sit beside him. He noted that both her hands now held the towel securely around her.

The female Death God looked at him questioningly, but he refused to grace her with his vision, instead folding his arms and looking down; frustrated.

"You're making it so damn hard…for me to stay mad at you..."

"...What have I done?" she asked innocently, "Since yesterday you've been acting strange… I don't understand."

_I saw him… doing something that I'd give anything to do...with you… You two looked so close and now I feel…now it's like I'm not who you're interested in anymore… I feel like Ishida's taken my place... But if I say anything even close to what I'm thinking right now; you'd tell me that it's stupid and just deny everything..._

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled.

"Tell me..."

"I said 'forget it'," he shrugged, "Nevermind."

Rukia stood up; "Ichigo! You either tell me or I'll force it out of you!"

He smirked; "Pfft!"

A loud thumping could be heard from upstairs, followed by a series of screams and yells; as the rest of the Kurosaki family seated themselves at the dining table.

Karin rolled her eyes as she began eating her breakfast, while Yuzu sat rather fearfully at the other end of the table.

"Don't fear, Yuzu," Isshin started joyfully, "Love is a funny thing."

"You call that 'love'? I call it domestic violence," Karin sighed.

**

* * *

**

An intimidating bruise was plastered on the male reaper's cheek, something which was a new addition to his face thanks to his run-in with Rukia minutes prior. And it was also something to which Ichigo made a habit of rubbing almost continuously.

"I'm studying with Ishida after school, so, don't wait for me,"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, looking at the opposite side of the sidewalk; "Whatever."

"I'll be returning at around six," she continued in an attempt to spark some interest.

Rukia noted that he was avoiding eye contact with her, and so she looked briefly looked away as if considering her options. Usually she had some idea as to why Ichigo was annoyed, but this time she had no clue. Sure, he wasn't the most open of individuals, but his body language did all the talking, and there were always clear signs of what had aggravated him so. However, this incident had slipped right under the radar; as his body was showing her nothing what-so-ever.

_I refuse to let this carry on for much longer, Ichigo. I guess, perhaps my persistence will pay off._

She turned back; "What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

Silence.

_Maybe...a different angle?_

"Today's such a beautiful day!" she stopped, lifting her arms up as if she was about to sing a gospel. "It'll be bad luck if you stay mad today,"

He continued to walk; silent and with his eyes still looking down in that melancholy attitude he'd had all morning. Rukia slowly allowed her arms to reach her sides again, her expression dulling for a moment or two – while she tried to think of another approach.

"You saw me naked!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A deep red splashed Ichigo's cheeks, and yet, he still refused to respond in any way.

The female reaper jogged back up to him.

She gently punched his arm; "C'mon, why don't you tell me?"

Ichigo was nonreactive, a dead cell. Rukia sighed; her vision glaring off into the sky. She turned back to him, studying his form. One hand holding his bag slung over his shoulder while the other was buried in his pockets. His footsteps were soft and monotonous, each step identical to the previous and undoubtedly the next.

"Ichigo–" Rukia reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, only for him to shake her off.

"I don't want you touching me...not right now...not after you..." he trailed off, remebering he was giving himself away.

"...What? 'After I' what?" she asked, growing serious.

"F-forget it." he said coldly, picking up his pace.

_I-I don't understand. What have I done? The last time he was this _mad_ was when... Oh...oh no, what have I done..._

Rukia was beginning to be left behind as Ichigo continued on his journey. She'd realized her mistake. Once again, it seemed like she'd prioritized Ishida over him; and he was growing sick of it. But then again, he was foolish for thinking that he had any competition with the Quincy.

_I know how you work, Ichigo. Thinking about it now; I was an idiot _not_ to understand why you were upset. I know what you want, that you're desperate to achieve this 'goal'…but sometimes you have to hold fort no matter how difficult things become…You need to realize that no matter what happens, you'll always be one better than Ishida._

"Sometimes…you act like such a wimp," she began softly.

The pair of them stopped temporarily once again. This time a small breeze picked up, catching her pleated skirt and the base of his shirt.

He turned to her, suddenly taking an interest.

"You let yourself down, Ichigo… You punish yourself when there's really no need to," she smiled weakly yet contently, "You don't need to do as much as you think…"

…_because you've already obtained your winnings. You've already collected your prize. You've already earned yourself that place that you're seeking… It's already yours. And it'll always be yours._

She nudged him hard with her fist. "So stop being such a wuss."

Rukia picked up her pace again, leaving the male soul reaper to think for a moment or two.

_What does she mean?_

**

* * *

**

**Afternoon Period**

Mrs. Aido gradually made her way around the classroom as the students piled in from their break period. She was a plump woman, her ebony hair was cut short and her clothes were about two sizes too large. An odd odor flittered around after her which gave the impresiion that she rarely bathed. But she was understanding and a figure that students had no problem confiding in. So, despite her less-than-appropriate dress sense and hygiene ritual, the school kept her employed. That; and she was _always_ organized.

And that afternoon was no exception. Before the whole class had arrived, she had already covered most of the room – supplying every desk in her wake with all the materials needed for the day's lesson.

Rukia walked into the classroom, trailing behind the other girls returning from the restroom. Her eyes scanned the many faces around her – until finding Ichigo's amber orbs purposely avoiding hers.

_It seems my little speech had zero affect on him. Geez, this guy is dense!_

After explaining that day's task, which was pathetic to say the least seeing as they were high school students, the teacher smiled almost gingerly at them.

"Now, I'm giving you guys the chance to work with the people that _you_ choose," Mrs. Aido began, clapping her hands together, "But only if you don't fool around with your friends. And remember – groups of three!"

Chairs screeched as the students pushed themselves free of their standard seating arrangements, and belongings banged and clanged against desks as they shifted their things from one place to another. The mandatory voices rose as the class members excitedly chose their partners for the day's assignment.

Orihime, along with Tatsuki and Mahana formed the first group, seated close to the front of the classroom. While the other girls; Chizuru, Ryou and Michiru made up for another – quite reasonably stationed on a desk near that of their friends. Meanwhile, the boys formed groups as far away from the teacher's lectern as possible. Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad made the most revelent three-piece; seated at the right corner of the room.

With all the main characters out of the picture, that unfortunately only left Rukia, Ichigo and Ishida in an uncomfortable predicament.

"Okay, now, you may begin,"

The noise immediately erupted, filling the classroom suddenly as if a sound balloon had been popped; unleashing its awfulness into the open space. Mrs. Aido sighed heavily at the great amount of chatter and laughter that had occurred, returning to the lectern.

"…Um, Kuchiki-san, do you have any ideas?"

'_Kuchiki-san', 'Kuchiki-san'… I'm sick of this already! Not as though I want to talk to even Rukia right now, but there's no way that I could even if I _wanted _to! Not now that _he's _here! His voice is already driving me insane. With all his freakin' 'good guy' aspects! Why don't cha' jus' shove off!? Leave us alone! God, sometimes I wanna—_

"Kurosaki?" Ishida adjusted his specs, "Do you have anything to contribute?"

"..."

Rukia watched the male Death God turn away in anger, his head resting on his palm. The raven-haired girl sighed, willing herself to say something to encourage him – to break him out of his self-disbelief. If that was, indeed, what was bringing his mood down.

Her head sharply turned back to face the neglected Quincy who had his hand laying on hers.

"Well, at any rate, we have to make it appealing and happy, so that the children will be interested," Ishida smiled, his focus fixed on her eyes. Her wondrous, violet eyes that moved something deep inside him.

"Mmm." she said, slightly disheartened. It disappointed her how little regard both of them had for each other. Weren't they friends at one time?

"Kuchiki-san, why don't you do the illustrations? You're pictures are so pretty, and I'm sure you're best fitted to the job. Meanwhile I'll work on the words and lettering."

"But…" she looked back at the apathetic Ichigo.

Ishida pushed back his glasses and sighed; "If he's unwilling to help, leave him."

Rukia was surprised at Ishida's cold tone, surprised that he even had the gumption to portray such a hatred for Ichigo, and so she failed to reply. Meanwhile Ichigo looked on, annoyed by the Quincy's comment and thus trying hard to bite his tongue.

That day's task was to prepare posters and flyers advertising for the Karakura Nursery. It had to include pictures, obviously writing, with elements that would persuade both adults and children to go there. This seemed elementary to most of the students in Ichigo's class; as this was third grade stuff at best. And with the end of term fast approaching, and the summer holidays just days away, the teachers were given strict instructions to let the kids 'wind down' with the easiest work imaginable.

So, after a few moments of thinking, Rukia got to work.

Drawing was one of her most favored hobbies, and it seemed the Death God was always doodling when the opportunity came; so she was delighted that Ishida had entrusted her with the job.

Ichigo had noticed the classroom was full of life that afternoon. Laughter, the scribbling of pens against paper, the incessant chit-chat of his classmates. Even the sighs erupting from Mrs. Aido as she ventured around the room, monitoring everyone's progress. There was sound coming from all directions.

_Sheesh! It really _is_ like a kindergarten class…_

But then he noted that there was absolutely no noise coming from his table. He was still in his sulky, quiet state so that was _his_ reason. Rukia was completely engrossed in her illustrations, not even looking up when he was quite obviously staring at her. And as for the bespectacled attachment, well, he was preoccupied with his work also.

Ichigo glanced back at Rukia's work to see her progress. He should have known that she was prone to drawing rabbits and bears. But this time her awful artistry skills had fallen to a new low. She was actually drawing squirrels and skunks…with dresses and top hats on.

She looked up at him, smiling. He saw the colored pencils in her hands, blue and an orangey-red. The blue sat in her left palm while the red lay in her right. And it was then that Ichigo realized he was seated to her right.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently, her voice grabbing the interest of Ishida.

He was like some overprotective father figure, as he glared disapprovingly at Ichigo before adjusting his glasses.

"…At least a nursery is where your artwork will be appreciated."

The red pencil was thrown at his face, narrowly missing his eye.

"Watch where ya throw that thing!" he scolded.

"It seems that your bid to stay silent didn't last very long," Ishida observed, once again pushing back his glasses.

The orange-haired Death God was about to reply in a less-than-gentleman-type manor, most likely ensuring every other word was to be a curse word. But then he realized that this was exactly what Ishida was after. To prove Ichigo as a hot-tempered, temperamental idiot who was way too quick to raise his voice.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was clearly uncomfortable about the situation, yet sat staring at him – awaiting his answer.

_Is that what you think of me, too? It seems he's already won you over…_

"…Whatever." he sighed, returning to his former pose.

Rukia's eyes furrowed rather sorrowfully as she watched Ichigo turn the other way and refuse to be social. Sure, she didn't want a full-scale argument between the two of them on her hands, but she wasn't exactly warming to this new, 'considerate' and 'well-mannered' Ichigo who steered himself away from confrontation.

_Has he been so disheartened that he no longer has the will to respond to Ishida's comments? This isn't the same Ichigo I've known all this time. I don't know whether I feel sympathy for him, or whether I wish he'd grow a backbone._

**

* * *

**

**Lunchtime**

The field had been abandoned that lunchtime, as the grounding rain had scared all the students out of the idea. Ichigo was sat on a desk near one of the many windows in the classroom; staring out of it like a depressed puppy. The sky opened right up, and the liquid just kept falling and falling with no indication of stopping.

_I hate this weather… Sometimes it's hard to believe we're living in Japan with all this crappy rain…_

His amber orbs casually scaled the classroom; passing from face to face, until meeting with her form. She was standing only a small stretch away, peering outside just like he was. Her arms folded, her eyes dazed and tired, she stood still. After a few moments of looking at her, he turned away again.

_Why can't I stay angry? It's pissin' me off not being able to stay pissed off! Just looking at her face, it's… it's so…_

He looked back.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia's eyes suddenly widened for a second as she was sparked into life; unfolding her arms and turning to look at the Quincy behind her. He held a thick book in both his hands, bearing it like a gift.

Ichigo threw him a death-like glance, but, unfortunately, Ishida was unable to receive it.

_And yet _he_ can strike rage in me. He can start a fire that's hard to put out… He annoys me so damn much! …Maybe it's wrong for me to get jealous, for me to get angry, but I can't help it. Maybe it's immature and pitiful, but… the thought of them two being remotely close stabs like a blunt instrument. The idea of her smiling for him, at him, instead of me… it-it hurts..._

"I thought we could use this today," Ishida held out the book, "Ito-sensei recommended it."

"Ah, I see…" Rukia took it off his hands, quickly flipping through the pages as if she knew what she was looking at.

"It covers all the basics – the equations; both symbol and word;" he carried on excitedly, "I'm sure it'll be a great help to you. But, if you like, I could write up some things to help you understand."

She smiled softly; "Sure. Okay."

The bespectacled boy removed the book from her hands, beaming, before returning to his seat – just as Orihime appeared with supplies in hand. The female reaper watched her as she made her way, rather clumsily, across the classroom to where Rukia was currently standing.

"What's all this?" she questioned as Orihime placed the box on the desk.

"Well, I like to make good use of rainy days," she glowed, "So I thought we could do some origami together."

**

* * *

**

Ichigo walked down the corridor towards the supply room. Orders from Keigo and the others were to fetch something interesting that could occupy them until the end of lunch break. God only knew what magical possibilities the store room had in 'store' for the boys; but Ichigo would rather not find out. He was feeling so apathetic that Chad had to literally lift him off the desk and onto his feet.

He finally reached the door which had the respectively sized plaque on it which read; 'Store Room'. Ichigo sighed, admiring its external beauty for a moment, before twisting the doorknob and thus pushing back the door. The room was black with darkness, and so he quickly reached for the light switch – which was inconveniently hidden behind a plank of wood resting against the wall.

Immediately, he was hit with the question as to what he was doing there. And as to why he was acting so cold to Rukia.

_I don't know why I insist on pushing her away when I mean to pull her closer. I want so much to be even half as close as Ishida seems to be with Rukia, but the thought of him interfering, it just… I don't want any competition, surprisingly, and I guess that it's because it's Ishida. He's my friend, and even though he really angers me, I don't want to fight him. _

The male reaper looked along the shelves of the various arts and crafts stuff; everything ranging from the basics to items which he'd never heard of. And every shelf was dedicated to one specific thing; such as a shelf for paper, of every single size imaginable, every color and thickness. Canvases could be seen, even, at the farthest end of the shelf. Then a shelf of gluing materials; glue sticks, PVA, glue guns and even several types of tape. Basically, there was a shelf for everything that a student could possibly want.

Strolling past the immensely dull rows, he came to the end of the room surprisingly quick; where he was met with another window. But this one was smaller and almost perfect for someone of this stature; thus making the orange-headed reaper feel as if it had been specially designed for him and him alone.

Ichigo peered out of it, thinking back to moments prior when he was watching her. He could imagine her confused expression and even the words she'd spoken; 'what have I done?' and 'I don't understand'.

He sighed.

_Neither do I…_

**

* * *

**

Orihime smiled comfortingly at the raven-haired girl seated beside her, as she began cutting the edge off of a pink piece of card. The healer knew something was wrong for two reasons; from the moment she set eyes on the two Death Gods that morning, they were distant, and the simple fact that they were neglecting each other ever since they'd entered the school building.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san," she started, "I'm sure he's only mad because he cares. Kurosaki-kun gets like this sometimes…it's because he doesn't know how to show his feelings in any other way."

Rukia was a little surprised at her sudden comment, but forced a small smile in response; "I guess you're right,"

"So... Ishida-kun really likes you, huh?"

The female reaper found herself grow guilty.

"I've seen how he behaves around you. He always smiles and tries to talk to you as much as possible," she was beginning to get carried away. "Ishida-kun is a very lonely, quiet person, but, for some reason, he feels comfortable with you. He can open up and share almost everything with you, Kuchiki-san. You have a very unique affect on him,"

_I don't think that Kuchiki-san realizes how wonderful this is. She has become the romantic interest of a boy in this class, and not just any boy, but one of the most intelligent and nicest boys in the entire world! _

Rukia remained silent.

"He's so smart and kind and sensitive – and creative! Have you seen some of the outfits he's made? They're so beautiful and professional-looking,"

_Kuchiki-san is so lucky, but why does she look so sad? If I was her; I'd be _so_ happy. To have Ishida-kun like me in that way… _

Orihime grew red as she remembered her mistake. This was Ishida she was talking about, not Ichigo.

"Ummm," she desperately tried to think of something else.

"Ishida is nice and everything," Rukia paused, staring off across the classroom, "Surprisingly helpful and sweet – always trying to show me how much he cares, but… He's so difficult sometimes. More so than Ichigo,"

Now over her 'moment', Orihime smiled again, "Ishida-kun is just full of feelings,"

"...I know. But I wish he didn't push so hard – he doesn't need to. I get it. I understand that he likes me; I don't need to be assured every five seconds!"

_Ishida-kun feels so alone, that's all. Sometimes I wish that I could help him learn to smile more, to be happy, but I've realized – that it's only Kuchiki-san that holds the key. If only I can get Kuchiki-san to see things from Ishida-kun's eyes; maybe she'll realize truly how he feels._

"Ishida-kun...has probably never felt like this before," her voice sounded sad all of a sudden, "He isn't sure of how to show what he's feeling; nor is he sure of how you'll receive those feelings. He's afraid that you'll misinterpret what he's trying to convey – and that you'll reject him..."

Rukia listened intently to her surprisingly serious tone.

"It's like there's a box inside of him, holding everything together – locking all these feelings away. Ishida-kun is failing to keep them locked up, and is now pouring all his feelings onto you; because he thinks that you're the only one who cares...and because of this he's pushing everyone else away...and whether you can soak up these feelings that he's pushing onto you is unknown..."

**

* * *

**

A view of the field was laid before him. The vast open stretch of olive grass, untouched by human footprint nor human trash was to the far left of his view. It was a reasonable size, the standard school field size – starting off large and impressive once students first attend the school, which grows small and dull after the years start to pass. Benches lined the concrete path that skirted around the edge. Beyond them to the right was the large aisle of buildings which made up classrooms. And everything was drenched.

Ichigo could imagine all the wood on the benches grow damp and start to decay, falling apart due to the dreadful downpour. The sheeting rain distracted him so much that he failed to notice the added presence in the room.

"Kurosaki,"

He turned around, facing the Quincy.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of… distant,"

Ichigo gave Ishida's figure a good once-over. It was like an old, grainy western where the opponents check each other for weapons and anything that can be used as such. Or perhaps some kind of mafia-related scenario where the characters play out the same situation.

Well, either way, all the bespectacled boy was carrying was a few sheets of paper.

"What do you care?" his voice was monotonous, though his amber eyes were full of hate and resentment.

He pushed back his glasses; "Kuchiki-san seems a little 'off' today, as well, I just wondered if…"

Ishida trailed off, as if embarrassed by the sentence that had just exited his mouth. It was rude, he noticed, of him to accuse such a thing of Ichigo. Surely not every negative thing that Rukia experienced was related to the male Death God.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"What do you get out of this?" Ichigo asked calmly, almost apathetically.

The Quincy glanced up at him, frowning as if he had just been insulted.

"I care about Kuchiki-san, no matter what you think," he said, reading his mind.

Ichigo still had his eyes locked onto his figure, and as if he were a wild cat defending his patch, his territory, he stayed glued to his position. Ishida, acting like he was in fact intimidated, or perhaps just incredibly proud; refused to move any closer into the Death God's domain.

_You know, I try my best to bite my tongue. For your benefit and for Rukia's. I try so hard to stay calm while you're around, to stay civil, to save face. But you make that task so unbelievably difficult. What should be a trivial matter soon turns into some great challenge… You infuriate me beyond belief, to the point of no return, and every word you say ticks me off even more…_

"Really?"

"Why do you doubt me so much? I don't understand… What have I done to upset you so much?"

"_I don't understand… What have I done?"_

Rukia's voice rang in his ears.

Ichigo watched Ishida – full of spite and skepticism. The Quincy adjusted his glasses, his blue eyes growing unstable due to what the orange-headed boy perceived as tears beginning to form. Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or simply punch the living hell out of him. Was he really_ this_ emotional? Ichigo certainly had never encountered this 'Ishida' before.

"All I've done is like Kuchiki-san – what's so bad about that?"

_If this is how you really are, Ishida, I'm not buyin' it. It's unbelievable how much you've changed. This isn't the Ishida that I've known for almost a year – unless you're just very good at hiding your… 'emotional' side… You'd never cry, despite how much anguish and pain you suffer – I know that much at least. Well, you've never gotten all emotional in front of others before… Hell, the real Ishida wouldn't confess to feeling such things to someone like Rukia anyway._

"Why is it so wrong for someone to have feelings?" the desperation mounted in Ishida's eyes, and his expression soon changed from angered to upset.

_I can't tell if you're faking it or not…_

Ichigo no longer responded; instead watched. He was searching for something, _anything_, that would prove Ishida either a manipulative faker; or a real emotional person.

"I-I love Kuchiki-san! And that's something which you can't understand. You hate me because I'm trespassing on 'your territory', and what's worse is that Kuchiki-san isn't denying me at all – and you can't stand it! ...But why? I've never hurt Kuchiki-san; not on purpose, and I never want to hurt her again... W-why can't you be happy for me?! I can't help what I feel!"

_Maybe...he's telling the truth..._

"You know, I…I try my best to do the right thing – I don't mean to hurt anyone… I keep everything inside just so I'm not an inconvenience to anyone… But, but after someone has kept all this locked away for so long; there comes a time when they have to open the box and…and let their feelings be heard – despite how much trouble it causes…"

_It's all Kuchiki-san's doing. If she hadn't had come along, if she hadn't have walked into my life and had that one argument with Kurosaki…if they hadn't have ignored each other the whole day…if she'd have just chosen another seat to sit in… None of this would have happened…_

"Ishida…"

"Just forget it, Kurosaki!"

The Quincy stormed out of the room; extremely distraught.

…_I'm sorry._

**

* * *

**

**End Of School Day**

Rukia studied him from across the room as he entered. He'd been sent to the school nurse because he hadn't been feeling well during lunch. But, he was fine the last time she'd seen him – before he ventured to the store room to collect materials. Something had happened either on his way there, his way back, or while he was in there. Because, when he finally returned; he was deathly silent and there had been a great change in his energy. Orihime had approached him and questioned him – but all he was said was that he felt ill.

_I saw Ichigo leave the classroom a few minutes before Ishida did. Maybe something happened between them. Maybe Ichigo said something hurtful or did something to upset him…_

After he'd completed his task of gathering his belongings; he came up to her.

She stepped closer to him. He looked so weathered, so worn-out. Like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were red like he'd been crying.

_I've never known Ishida to cry…_

"Ishida…are you okay?" her voice was soft and kind.

"I'm fine," he offered a smile but this did nothing to distract her from the sadness in his eyes.

"…Okay,"

She went to her open locker.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Rukia turned around and nodded before locking it up. Once she'd collected her things, she looked at him. Once again, she found herself in a similar situation where herself and the Quincy were face-to-face, yet she didn't know what to do. He seemed to be in so much anguish – she wanted to know what was bothering him, yet she could feel herself grow apathetic at the idea.

_There was a time, Ishida, when I felt the need to help you. I wanted so much to ease this pain that you were constantly feeling…but it seems like no matter how hard I try – there's no hope. I still want to help you, honestly, but you make it so hard._

The raven-haired reaper looked away awkwardly.

_I dislike growing angry, really I do. I hate myself sometimes for speaking ill of you, for calling you a 'nuisance', a 'pain'. But sometimes, it just feels that way. You test my patience, so far so that occasionally I want to tell you to leave me alone – just give me some peace. The most terrible thing about this whole situation is that you're not trying to annoy me. Orihime said that you're just lonely and confused – but I don't know. I just don't understand—_

"Kuchiki-san…" he began like a small child calling to its mother.

She shook her head, "Hmm?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad?" she acted astonished. "Why would I be mad? Of course not,"

He smiled before locking his arms around her, causing her to retaliate.

"I'm glad, Kuchiki-san… No matter what happens, no matter who turns against me, you'll still be here – won't you?"

**

* * *

**

Ishida unlocked the door, and Rukia squeezed passed him and ran inside. She removed her shoes, disposing of her schoolbag hanging on her shoulder also. She pulled a face of discomfort as she rolled down her drenched socks and looked at the Quincy as if asking where she should place them. Ishida, meanwhile, closed the door behind him and hung up his bag on the hat stand.

"Oh, I'll get you some dry clothes. Stay here for a moment," he said after noting her socks.

Rukia merely nodded, shivering slightly as the cold rain seeped through her soaked clothes to her skin. After watching him descend upstairs, she picked up her own bag and perched it onto the hat stand – mimicking Ishida's previous moments. She sighed, before padding softly into the living room.

_May as well have a look around…_

A fireplace was stationed in front of the sofa, a small table positioned squarely on the floor. Another table, more like a western coffee table, was to the right corner of the room; with a small television sitting on it. The wallpaper was beige, with an old fashioned floral pattern running through it with a border cut in the middle. It was a very western-style room. Rukia cast her violet eyes upwards; noticing a few pictures in frames hung on the wall.

There was a central large picture placed on the back wall. It depicted a family (presumably a family) of three. A man, in his late twenties to early thirties, dressed in a dark brown suit and red tie, glasses resembling those of Ishida's, ebony hair at a reasonable length. But there was no smile, no happiness in his cold eyes.

Next to him, a woman. A few feet shorter, wearing a crimson cocktail dress; with rouge lipstick and a smile stretched from ear to ear. She was very beautiful. Her hair was long and shiny, reaching just below her chest. Her eyes held such warmth, such life, and she looked as if she was naturally a positive person. But this was just a guess.

And between them, much shorter, was–

"That's me."

Surprised, Rukia jolted, quickly turning her head towards the voice. Ishida stood; holding a pile of dry clothes and smiling weakly. Her eyes darted back and forth for a while, then she grinned back.

"...You were so small."

He set the clothes down on the sofa, "Mmm. Ryuken says I was about five at the time the picture was taken."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Ryuken...my father."

"Your father? Is that him?" she asked, genuinely taking some interest.

"Yes." his voice suddenly took a bitter tone, as he removed the wet socks from Rukia's hands. "You can take a bath if you like, I'll get dinner started."

**

* * *

**

The howling wind outside forced the heavy rain hard against the windows; preventing anyone from having a peaceful night in. The light in the bathroom was switched off, giving the room an eerie effect. Items were still visible, but giving the time of day and summer's anything but gradual slip into autumn, it was darker than usual.

_I wonder if Ichigo's okay with this. Me spending this time with Ishida – he's bound to be jealous and apprehensive. But he has to learn to trust Ishida. I don't believe that he has a bad bone in his body; he wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone me – someone he proclaims to love so much. After all, he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of writing me an apology if he was prone to bad things._

She picked up the soap on the side of the tub, briefly examining it before glancing around the room. Ishida's bathroom was considerably smaller than the one in Ichigo's home. And it was cold. Not cold as in temperature, but cold as in the atmosphere. Maybe it was because she was use to so much noise and activity at Ichigo's place, that coming to somewhere that had no more than one resident was strange.

_It's no wonder Ishida acts like he does. He has no one here to keep him sane. Ichigo lives in a house full of personalities, people who'll always be there for him – his family. But, Ishida is all alone. And although he has friends, he's not really close with anyone. _

Rukia slowly immersed herself further into the water, covering her mouth.

_I want to help Ishida, really I do. I see how much pain he's in, but, I can't just shun Ichigo. We have a chance now, me and him, and I don't want to miss possibly the only opportunity for us. I'm in love with Ichigo, and now that's he's showing the signs of feeling the same way – I don't want to miss this chance._

She turned over the bar in the hands.

_I think the main reason why he's holding off is because of Ishida. I think he feels threatened by him, that myself and Ishida have something that he doesn't… This is so ridiculous._

"Kuchiki-san," there was a knock on the door, "We should get studying soon,"

She lifted herself up, causing the water to splash and slosh around her. "Umm, okay."

A warm smile spread across Ishida's face as he held the towels to his chest. His cheeks glowed with content as he waited for the sound of her exiting the bathtub. He slowly padded away down the hallway and down the stairs.

_**

* * *

**_

She interlocked her fingers and stretched her arms forward, yawning soon afterwards. Rukia closed her book and clicked her pen, as Ishida entered the room; passing her a glass of water. She rubbed her tired eyes, smiling shortly as she took the drink from him. The Quincy sat down beside her, watching her happily as she took a sip.

_He seems happier now. Perhaps all he needed was someone to keep him company. I guess studying with him today wasn't such a bad idea after all. I got most of the equations done and I'm feeling confident about the test – this guy is really helpful. I should stop being so judgmental of him. He's a normal person when he's not going on about love all the time..._

"Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?"

She shook her head, recovering from zoning out. She turned to him and smiled; "I'm fine."

"Good." he smiled at her in return, getting up off the carpet and walking out into the kitchen. Rukia watched him carefully as he left, presumably to fetch something menial and worthless. Once he was gone, her attention turned back to the glass in her hand.

She relaxed her muscles as she put the glass to her lips again, narrowing her eyes in thought.

_But...what's the best way to tell him? It seems there's no time like the present – I may as well get this ordeal over with. I want to be his friend, but I don't want to give off the wrong impression. I need to let him down gently..._

Suddenly, her head was moved forward as a pair of arms were wrapped around her neck. She held the glass of water steady in her lap while she waited for the fluid to stop moving. Her violet eyes moved towards the side of her head where Ishida's face currently resided.

He whispered; "Thank you for spending time with me, Kuchiki-san."

"That's okay," she smiled.

He pulled away from her. Ishida looked at her, the same way which he always did.

Rukia looked at him with a mixture of feelings. In truth; she was beginning to lose the ability to feel anything at all. There was no longer one pure emotion; instead a broth full of anger, sympathy, upset and guilt (just to name a few). He did all these things for her, all these kind and sweet acts of friendship and of love and yet she couldn't help but see him in a semi-skeptical light.

She cared for him, but she found it hard to know exactly where she stood.

No matter how strong-willed she was, no matter how skillful she was, no matter how much of a woman she was; the Death God wished that she could just close her eyes and he would vanish. But then, she'd feel that rush of undeniable hatred for herself. That blasted conscience that told her to give a damn despite how much he played on her nerves – whether it was intentional or not.

There was a change in her expression as his hand touched her cheek. Luckily it seemed as if she'd evaded his watchful eye as the slight grimace soon vanished. His face drew closer and closer to hers, making her uneasy. She knew what was coming, and despite willing herself to pull away, willing him to decide against it, she remained motionless and speechless.

_I love you, Ishida. I love you very much. But, unfortunately I can only love you _so _much as a friend. And that's all I see you as. A friend. I value your friendship, I value your feelings, but you can't force your unrequited feelings onto me – when surely you can see that I don't reciprocate what you feel. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be anything more to you than a friend…_

For a while, for what appeared like an eternity, Ishida's forehead was pressed against hers, his depressing midnight eyes staring into her uncomfortable violet ones. Neither one them spoke, but Rukia could imagine their gaze speaking a million words at once.

The Quincy leaned in. Rukia frowned, more in distress than agitation, as her orbs shut themselves to block out his image. Ishida studied her closely. His fingers danced on her skin, moving from her cheek to her neck. He felt her body grow tense beneath his touch. Regardless of this fact, he tested his theory, parting his lips and approaching hers.

Feeling his warm breath, Rukia pulled away – only a centimeter at the most – but this reaction didn't go unnoticed by Ishida who let go of her completely. She reopened her eyes.

"…Am I _that_ repulsive to you?"

* * *

_I've never felt this way about anyone._

After lying on his bed for what seemed like forever, staring at the panels on the page in front of him; he lowered the manga volume. The male Death God had carried on for at least four pages like this. He hadn't actually read a word or understood what was going on because his mind was still hanging in the clouds.

Moments passed before he got himself up off the bed and padded over to the closet. He slid back the door to find Kon curled up like a cat on the mattress. Regardless of his sleeping position, Ichigo lifted the bed up rather roughly – flattening the stuffed animal against the wall until he let go of the mattress.

"I-Ichigo!"

The male Death God ignored his outburst and returned to his own bed, diary in hand.

He flipped open the book to the page which was written the day before. Kon continued growling angrily at him while making his way to where Ichigo was stationed. But he stopped once he realized what the orange-haired strawberry was doing.

"What are ya doin'!?"

Ichigo ignored him still, engrossed in what Rukia had written.

**

* * *

**

"Ishida… this whole 'love' thing… I'm sure it'll be okay…" she conjured the strength to look at him briefly, smiling; "I'm sure there's loads of people who'll –"

Before she could feebly resist, she was forced to the floor. It all seemed to go in slow motion; her hair separating and grazing her cheeks as it lifted into the air.

Ishida's strength surprised her; despite his physical appearance and build, his weight easily overpowered her. Rukia landed on her back with a soft thud, her grip on the glass breaking free. She watched it roll away across the carpet, tracing beads of water in an arch. After noting this brief action, she quickly turned her attention towards Ishida.

Her eyes trembled as her vision locked onto his face. He was arched over her, his watering orbs punctured her head with the great feeling of regret.

_What have I done…_

"Ishida…" Rukia began softly, attempting to at least get to a sitting position.

He pushed her back down firmly, almost hurting her. It was a forceful approach that Rukia had never experienced before, never even thought of before. Not from Ishida, the meek and subdued Quincy. Not someone so chivalrous. He was a gentleman, after all.

"W-what are you doing!?" her voice grew to a frustrated yell.

Rukia's eyes widened as a cold droplet splashed against her cheek. Her furrowed eyebrows lifted as she noticed the tears escape him. Most of them dropped onto his glasses and made his eyes a blurred mess from Rukia's angle, but some rolled off his cheeks and collided with his body.

"Kuchiki-san…you have no idea how it feels…" he began, his tone shaky and his voice broken, "To have this constant…pain inside your heart…to love someone so much that it kills you inside…"

Rukia swallowed hard, her eyes wide and pulsating as she felt the warm droplets land on her neck and cascade down her back and onto the floor beneath her.

"...Kuchiki-san, I-I thought you, of _all_ people, I thought you... I thought you..."

Rukia laid still for a while.

"_It's like there's a box inside of him, holding everything together – locking all these feelings away. Ishida-kun is failing to keep them locked up, and is now pouring all his feelings onto you; because he thinks that you're the only one who cares..." _

"How can you just…just discard my feelings like that? How can you tell me that I'll 'find someone else', that there's 'plenty of people who'd be interested in me'… I thought...I thought _you_ believed me,"

_...He's so tied up in this... He's in so much pain – but why? His feelings have been kept inside all this time, but he's not the only person in the world to do this... There's something else playing a part here..._

She could no longer bring herself to be mad. How could she have been so selfish – to ignore his feelings; passing them off as silly emotions of a school boy when she took her own feelings so seriously. Her face cracked as a wave of guilt flushed over her like a tide washing the shore.

_I'm such a hypocrite..._

**

* * *

**

Darkness flooded the bedroom. The only source of light was that of the moon; leaking in through the open window – ready for her to come home. Ichigo's evening without her presence had been pretty uneventful, to say the least. Sure, nothing much happened either way, but at least when she was around, the day seemed to have a little more purpose.

All he'd accomplished once he'd gotten home was the reading of two volumes of manga, listening to a whole album of some lousy band and the par-taking of several naps. He'd had a meaningful conversation with Kon, before growing angry and tossing him across the room. After that; Kon returned back to the closet, mumbling some incessant noise about Rukia's absence. Other than that, there was the reading of her diary – but that hadn't got him very far. He'd stopped about a quarter way down the page.

And he was sleeping now. A light sleep, but a sleep none-the-less.

There came the soft sound of scraping bricks, of someone brushing some kind of material against the wall outside. It was late and silent, and although the only noise was loud enough to wake Ichigo – the rest of the house remained soundly asleep.

Rukia struggled up the drainpipe; the denim jacket that Ishida had issued her with rubbed noisily against the brickwork beneath her as she momentarily lost her focus.

The orange-haired Death God's eyes flickered open, as his attention was drawn to the window again. He laid still in the dull light until he caught sight of the small hand grip onto the sill. He slowly gathered the energy to lift himself up and rubbed his eyes. By the time he was done yawning; her silhouette was fully formed on the window ledge.

She leaped down, catching his eyesight awkwardly.

"…You're back late,"

"Y-you stayed up for me? You didn't have to,"

Ichigo turned away.

_You know I would. _

"I-it's not that I don't like that you _did_, it's just—"

"What's wrong?" Ichigo said, in his sudden observational stance. "You seem…different,"

_Something's not right here. There's a great change in her energy, in the way she holds herself. It's not anger, it's not even sadness…it's kinda'…strange… But, whatever it is, it's not right… Something must have happened…_

The male Death God kept his eyes fixed on her as he stood up. His face cracked into a concerned expression – which made Rukia rub the back of her head uncomfortably. She hated it when he looked at her like that, well, she liked it when he looked at her like that – but that's what made the moment incredibly uneasy for her.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"…N-nothing. Nothing happened. Really. I'm fine," she forced a smile.

Her voice was soft and quiet, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel 'put-off' at the sound. He'd never heard her voice like that, not so delicate and small. Something inside him snapped and his head and heart launched him forward, gripping onto her arms.

"Tell me, Rukia! Whatever he did, whatever happened, I won't let him –"

He pushed her back onto the bed so that she was forced into the sitting position. She was sure he didn't mean to, but the weight of his hands on her arms was too stern for comfort. Her eyes widened and shook with the same instinct as before. Feeling his touch reminded her of Ishida – which did nothing to numb the pain of guilt which she felt haunted by.

He suddenly let go, noting the emotion in her eyes. His voice drew quiet.

"Oh God…what did he do? Did he…" he trailed off, unable to even speak the words it disgusted him so much.

"No, no, no. It's not what you think! Nothing like that, in fact…"

The male Death God watched her admirably as she strived to compose herself. She was adamant that nothing happened, that she was fine. But if that was the case – then how comes she looked so weird? Like a beaten animal; her eyes had blown up like a balloon and her body had stiffened. There was no way she could act like that for no good reason.

But Ichigo had misread her body language, to say the least.

He seated himself beside her. His fingertips played on the sheets as he was unsure of how to comfort her. After some debating, his arm awkwardly outstretched and hooked around her figure.

She pushed his hand away.

He pulled back.

"I'm…I'm not…" she couldn't conjure up the words.

Her saddened eyes watched him as he tried to hide the embarrassment and disappointment. Once again a wave of guilt overwhelmed her, then a wave of regret and finally a wave of sadness. In the end she was unsure of what she truly felt.

"…So, I was thinking…about Saturday," he quickly changed the subject.

_I love you, Ichigo, more than words can describe. It's just, at the moment; it's too painful to show you how much I care, how much you mean to me. So much is happening, and I can't…I don't want to hurt you by telling you how I feel when, when there's so much that I have to change… I mean, there's Ishida…_

"Maybe we could get lunch at the sushi place…"

…_Just Ishida… How can I play them both like this?_

Ichigo turned to Rukia. He looked at her with a kind, open expression but she soon lowered her head. He shifted closer to her, his arm hesitantly hooking around her shoulder once more. Like reeling in the catch of the day, Ichigo pulled her closer, to which she didn't resist.

He looked down on her, as if cradling her; his palm on her cheek – massaging it with his thumb. She smiled, placing her hand over his; holding it in place. He smiled back.

_How did this happen…A time when we could get so close in such a short space of time… A time where we've grown affectionate and we just…cling to each other like a veteran couple… Why does she let me do things with no hesitation? Why is it we can just… I wonder if Ishida and Rukia are like this..._

"…Ichigo." She wrecked his train of thought.

"Mmm?"

"You know I still love you, right?"

"…"

"No matter what happens; what I feel for you still stands… I don't want you to think that Ishida has taken your place – I want to be with you, not him. It's just that with him in the way – how can we progress?… Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He smiled contently, nodding. She gripped onto his hand tighter.

After a long pause, she whispered; "Are you still mad at me?"

_For, if you are, I may just breakdown here and now._

Ichigo laughed; "If I was mad, do you think I'd be sitting like this with you?"

She smiled, pulling away from him; her smile only growing larger once she caught his eye. He returned the favor, before his suddenly faded.

_That feeling's back. Kicking my gut, punching my organs until they bruise… What good am I if I can't protect her? How can she rely on someone if they can't stand up for her? Something happened between the two of them… He did something to upset her, and I need to take action! I have to do something… I'd do anything to show you, Rukia. I'm willing to support you, to look out for you, to _love _you… I have to do something… Anything…_

His hands slid gently across her cheeks, his eyes closed. Rukia knew it was coming, she could feel it long before he even moved an inch. And she dreaded it.

He stopped momentarily, as if adjusting himself; his lips an inch away from hers. Rukia wanted to scream. These feelings, embedded so deep inside her, she wanted to act on them. To have something that she'd dreamed of with Ichigo – the one person she could imagine herself loving forever. She wanted this love to flow from her.

But...there was _always_ Ishida.

Rukia clenched her fists, her eyes trembling with the liquid eager to be released. Every touch, every sound, it reminded her of Ishida. She fastened her violet orbs shut. Flashes of his sad face erupted in her mind, sounds of his tears ringed in her ears, and her thoughts crashed until there was a pile-up inside her head.

_How can I do this? Ishida only wanted to show me how much this is getting to him. I've hurt him so much. And I'm making it worse by letting Ichigo do this… I can't let this happen! What kind of person am I!?_

She could feel his lips closing in on her, and she suddenly felt her chest tightening. This wasn't a fear of embarrassment, of shame or shock. This was shear rejection, of disgust. Not for Ichigo, but for herself.

_I-I can't stand this! My chest hurts, my stomach's lurching. I can't… I can't let this happen. It feels like the walls are closing in on me, my heartbeat racing so fast it feels like I…I can't breathe!_

Ichigo's lips closed firmly against the corner of her mouth. However; he wasn't allowed to stay there for long as she pulled her head back immediately afterwards.

He quickly released her, standing up to see what was wrong. The embarrassment was readable from his face, but it was obvious he was too preoccupied with her to pay attention to his own shame. Rukia meanwhile sat stationary, frozen, clutching at her gut as she held her head down.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said anxiously, genuinely apologetic for offending her. "I-I thought that, I thought you wanted, well, I know I shouldn't _assume_, but I…"

_I'm confused. I thought…I thought that this is what you were after. After that speech it felt…it felt like that was what you were aiming for…Christ, I'm so stupid. If you went weird after I put my arm around you, of course you'd freak out if I tried to… What a jerk!_

"Ichigo, don't apologize," she started comfortingly, looking up at him. "It's my fault."

He thought for a moment.

"Rukia, I…have something I need to tell you," he said bravely.

_If I don't tell her now, there might be no chance of us ever…ever being together. I need to get over this stupid embarrassment. I've been behaving like a child. I need to face that fact that I either get this off my chest or I'll be haunted forever by that which I ran away from…_

She looked at him, jaded. His trembling hands clenched into fists as he tried to compose himself. He didn't know whether to leap around the room in a gingerly fashion, or melt into the floorboards right in front of her. This type of thing took a lot of courage, especially from Ichigo, who was not the person to usually do such a thing.

"I…I…" he took a deep breath, bracing himself, building himself up.

Rukia gazed at him with half-cut eyes. She wanted to just collapse and sleep where she landed, despite the anger and confusion it would spark inside Ichigo. She was sick and tired of that day – she just willed it to end. The raven-haired woman had a good idea of what he was about to say. She could imagine the words already so clearly in her mind.

"I… _like_ you,"

A moment's pause.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, DUH!"

"W-what do you mean by _that_!?" he yelled (he's wayyy too dramatic), "It took a lot of courage to say it!"

"Mmm, I bet it did," she said sarcastically.

"IT DID!"

"Shhh," she put her index finger to her lips; "You'll wake your family."

For a while he just stood there, the emotions rushing over him could be seen from his changing facial expression.

_This girl has issues…_

"You know what, Ichigo?" she said after a long pause, the top half of her body falling backwards onto the bed. "I can read you like a book. I knew how you felt long before you realized it yourself."

"…Well… Ya could'a least told me before I got all worked up!"

She smiled softly, turning her head towards him; "And where would the fun be in that?"


End file.
